La liste des envies de Lisa
by Jolieval
Summary: Lisa est une jeune femme comme vous et nous. C'est une jeune maman épanouie dans sa vie personnelle, qui fait des choix et avance. Elle aime lire. Elle aime Twilight et craque pour Edward. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Mais elle est spéciale... pour nous ses amies. Alors nous avons décidé de nous rassembler pour écrire la liste de ses envies.
1. Prologue

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**PROLOGUE :**

Lisa est une jeune femme comme vous et nous. C'est une jeune maman épanouie dans sa vie personnelle, qui fait des choix et avance. Elle aime lire. Elle aime Twilight et craque pour Edward. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Mais elle est spéciale... pour nous ses amies.

Elle a une qualité extraordinaire, une joie de vivre généreuse qu'elle nous distille à chaque instant.

Alors nous avons eu "envie" de nous rassembler pour écrire la liste de ses "envies", inspirée par Lisa.. Ce que vous allez découvrir dans cette "fic " est un patchwork collectif, un recueil des envies de Lisa, concocté et publié par le Lisa's fan-Club .

_**Au programme des envies de Lisa :**_

- **L'acteur, l'ambulance et moi** de Louise Malone - beta : Cullen15000/ LyraParleor

- **Heureuse Maladresse** de Jolieval - Beta : Cullen15000

- **Dans la chambre **de Cullen15000 - Beta : LilyRose

- **Le** **Secret** par LexiBell's33 -beta : LilyRose

- **Tu me fais tourner la tête** de MaPlumeMagique -beta : LilyRose/ Melle Liz

- **Paper cape** par ChicTess -beta : LilyRose

- **Dans l'ambulance **de Debby69 -beta : Cullen1500/LyraParleor

- **Pretty Girl Rock** de Maryfanfiction -beta : LilyRose/ Mlle Liz

**Liste des Participantes** ( des auteures de fanfic-twilight , des bêtas, des traductrices et des lectrices ): Anne, baby's bell, ChicTess, Cullen15000, Debbyfiction, , JoliEval, LexiBell's33, LilyRose, Mlle Liz, LouiseMalone,, LyraParleor, Nat, MaPlumeMagique, Maryfanfiction, mlca66, Sophie...

_**Disclaimer : **__Edward et Bella Cullen ainsi que tous les autres personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Nous ne faisons que les "emprunter" au fil de notre imagination._

**ooOoo**

Puisses-tu **Lisa** (et vous autres - nombreuses- lectrices) prendre autant de plaisir à lire que nous à écrire.

Bonne Lecture à toutes !

A suivre sous peu ici ou ailleurs…

**Signé : Les amies de Lisa**


	2. L'acteur l'ambulance et moi de Louise M

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**Chapitre 2 L'acteur l'ambulance et moi **

By Louise Malone

Beta : Lyraparleor et Cullen15000

**Bella PDV**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Mais comment en suis-je arrivée là?

En plus, j'ai peur en avion et là, je me paye plus de 20 heures de vol !

Tout est allé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ni de réfléchir et donc pas eu le temps de dire non.

Je suis certaine que la plupart des femmes seraient absolument ravies de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Moi… pas tellement...

Je suis en stage au Seattle Junior Tribune depuis un mois.

C'est sympa, l'ambiance est jeune, je m'y plais bien.

Le rédacteur dont je dépends, James, est un peu lourd sur la drague mais je lui ai raconté, l'air de rien, que mon père est shérif et ça l'a calmé...

Et puis, il y a deux semaines, pendant son jour de congé, la rédactrice en chef, Lisa, nous a amené son bébé au bureau.

Un adorable petit Raphaël de 7 mois, que nous avons tous pris dans nos bras pour le bisouiller. Une petite bouille de coquin, qui a bien rigolé avec nous en tous cas.

Le lendemain, Lisa n'est pas venue au travail. Elle nous a appelés à dix heures, catastrophée: elle sortait de chez le pédiatre, Raphaël avait la scarlatine…

En peu de temps, tout le bureau est tombé malade. James est hospitalisé tellement sa scarlatine est forte.

Je suis la seule à ne pas être malade: j'ai eu la scarlatine quand j'étais enfant.

J'ai passé plusieurs jours seule au bureau, à répondre au téléphone pour expliquer que mes collègues étaient tous hors service et puis, il y a deux jours, Lisa m'a appelée chez moi, pour me demander de la remplacer au pied levé.

Comment dire non à la maman d'un petit bébé aussi chou? En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas trouvé.

Je les ai entendus parler de ce projet en réunion, bien entendu, et j'étais d'ailleurs bien contente de ne pas y participer.

Mais là...

Edward Cullen.

Oui, l'acteur. Oui, celui avec le bonnet vissé sur le crâne même quand il fait 43° à l'ombre (un jour, il va fondre). Oui celui avec les jeans qui tombent.

Cul à l'air, tête couverte, en quelque sorte..._(__**n/Plume **__**: HAHAHAHAHAHA Je vais mourir de riiiiire)**_

Bref.

Il était à Hong Kong pour je ne sais quelle raison et il a été arrêté pour excès de vitesse et en plus il était ivre.

En comparution immédiate son avocate a réussi à lui avoir du sursis. J'espère que cette femme est très bien payée.

Et cet idiot de Cullen a récidivé le soir même.

Encore plus ivre...

Là, il n'a pas coupé à une semaine de prison et il a aussi chopé trois mois de travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Mais le vrai souci, pour lui, c'est que bien entendu toute la presse s'est faite l'écho de ses déboires et que sa cote est en chute libre. Voire vertigineuse.

Sa participation au prochain film de Woody Allen est remise en cause.

Il a été écarté de la remise des prix du dernier Teen Awards.

Du coup, il essaye de se racheter une virginité.

Et, visiblement, le plan d'attaque de son attachée de presse (j'espère qu'elle est bien payée celle-là aussi) est de faire un mea culpa en forme de reportage sur ses travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Un reportage du journal pour lequel je bosse, qui a le double avantage de cibler la presse "jeune" et d'être basé à Seattle, la ville d'origine d'Edward Cullen

Il y a encore un pied-à-terre, pour ce que j'en sais.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à voler vers Hong Kong, en classe affaire, assise entre deux hommes en costume cravate qui ont l'air de trouver mon décolleté à leur goût.

Aaaaahhhh...

Je suis enfin arrivée.

Il est 21 heures trente, il fait chaud et il pleut.

Youpi...

Je sens que ce reportage va être agréable, tiens.

Je dois passer trois jours sur place, en plus.

Essayons de voir les choses du bon côté: j'ai une chambre dans un super hôtel.

Non, le journal n'est pas riche mais c'est Edward Cullen lui-même qui paye. Quand je dis qu'il veut remonter sa cote...

Et puis, bon, je n'ai que 21 ans et demi et c'est quand même une expérience que je pourrai noter sur mon CV.

Il fait nuit, le taxi roule à vive allure dans les rues encombrées, cependant j'arrive à voir les grands immeubles et l'ambiance est très différente...

L'hôtel est majestueux mais je suis trop fatiguée pour réellement y faire attention. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas m'endormir et aller prendre une douche.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'enfiler mon pyjashort que le room service m'apporte une table roulante.

Je souris toute seule, et quand je veux donner un pourboire au serveur il me répond que c'est déjà fait.

Ah.

Je m'empresse de soulever les cloches qui protègent les assiettes.

Du poisson, du riz, une assiette de carpaccio d'ananas et de la mousse au chocolat…

Ça pourrait être pire ^^

Je trempe mon doigt dans la mousse au chocolat quand je remarque une enveloppe à mon nom, que je décachette immédiatement:

_"Chère Mlle Swan,_

_Je suis hélas retenu ce soir par des impératifs professionnels mais j'espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée, ainsi qu'une nuit reposante. N'hésitez pas à demander tout ce que vous souhaitez au room service, vous êtes mon invitée. Je suis impatient de vous rencontrer demain matin. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà nous avons rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel à midi._

_Bonne nuit,_

_Amicalement,_

_Edward Cullen."_

C'est gentil. Il veut VRAIMENT se faire bien voir, mais bon, autant en profiter.

Je mange, puis je me couche.

Je suis épuisée et je m'endors en quelques secondes...

Je me réveille toute courbaturée vers 6 heures, décalage horaire oblige.

Je décide de me la jouer jet set et je commande un pichet de jus de fruits frais, une assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable et des toasts avec du café au lait.

Puis je me lève, m'étire et commence à rédiger mon article.

_"Edward Cullen, l'acteur bien connu qui fêtera prochainement ses 28 ans, a eu un comportement tout autant déplorable qu'inattendu, il y a deux mois, à Hong Kong._

_Cette attitude est d'autant plus attristante que ce jeune acteur est particulièrement célèbre auprès d'un public jeune, qui voit en lui un modèle._

_De manière tout à fait appropriée, M. Cullen a reçu une sanction exemplaire de la part des autorités de Hong Kong, en purgeant une peine de prison d'une semaine, il a également été condamné à effectuer 3 mois de travaux d'intérêts généraux en tant qu'auxiliaire ambulancier._

_C'est dans ces conditions que je vais partager son quotidien, au cœur de cette ville immense, cosmopolite et bigarrée, au passé si présent malgré une modernité affichée."_

Je décide de me faire couler un bain, que je parfume, après avoir longuement hésité devant la multitude des sels de bain, avec celui à la fraise.

Puis je sors pour trouver mon petit déjeuner posé sur le bureau.

C'est quand même la classe.

Je fais une petite sieste après mon petit déjeuner puis je commence à me préparer.

J'enfile un jean, un tee-shirt noir avec un panda dessus et mes baskets de toile kaki.

Je me fais une queue de cheval, me mets juste un peu de brillant à lèvres puis je prépare ma besace. Mon carnet de notes, plusieurs stylos, l'appareil photo que le journal m'a passé et que je ne suis pas certaine de bien maîtriser et un parapluie.

Voilà.

Je descends à 11 heures 25 et je regarde autour de moi.

Le hall est grand, mais il y a des canapés et des fauteuils et comme je suis légèrement en avance je me pose sur un fauteuil club.

Pas le genre d'être ponctuel, les stars hollywoodiennes, non?!

J'ai à peine posé mes fesses qu'une voix chaude et grave m'interpelle:

"Isabella Swan?"

"Oui"

Je lève la tête et rencontre une paire d'yeux verts.

Argh.

Il est quand même super super beau.

Et grand, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Et carré, et charismatique.

Je me reprends.

Boulot.

Je ne souris pas, mais lui si.

A côté de lui il y a une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui me regarde comme si j'étais un super héros.

"Je suis Edward Cullen, et voici Nic, _**(n/nic : zut de zut de zut DCD)**_ mon attachée de presse. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer"

Je me suis levée et je leur serre la main.

Edward Cullen porte un pantalon bleu marine, un tee-shirt blanc avec un logo en chinois rouge et bleu, et une veste assortie au pantalon, avec des bandes réfléchissantes, et des chaussures style rangers. Ça lui donne un sacré style. Il est encore plus beau.

Il me reluque lui aussi, sans beaucoup de discrétion et je vois très nettement Nic lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. _**(n/Nic: jamais je ferais jamais ça ! Si ? Peut-être :)**_

Il se reprend et me tend un sac, que je prends, surprise, mais il m'explique:

"Vous devez porter la tenue réglementaire du service d'ambulance dont je fais partie.

Je ne réponds pas: à quoi je vais ressembler là-dedans?!

Mais Nic me rassure:

"Ne vous en faites pas, votre rédactrice en chef nous a donné votre taille et votre pointure"

Je souris comme je peux.

"Bon, je vais me changer"

Je leur laisse mon sac à dos et me change vite fait dans les toilettes.

Quand je ressors une autre jeune femme, qui tient un golden retriever en laisse, les a rejoints. Edward Cullen me présente:

"Voici Debby, mon avocate. Et ma chienne, Plume"

Je serre la main de Debby et veut me pencher pour caresser le chien, mais six mains m'en empêchent:

"Non non! Il ne vaut mieux pas, elle attend des chiots, ce qui la rend un peu hargneuse!"

Effectivement, elle me montre les dents! _**(n/Plume : je pleure de rire. Mais vraiment ! Faut que j'aille faire pipi mdr)**_

Bon, voilà qui me change de mon chat, le gentil Ronron!

Heureusement, Edward Cullen donne le coup d'envoi:

"Il est temps d'y aller Mlle Swan. Ou alors on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms?"

"Bien sûr, moi c'est Bella, en fait!"

"Mon frère adore me taquiner en me surnommant Eddy, mais je préfère Edward!"

Nous sortons et sa main sur mon épaule me fait quand même bizarre.

Combien de filles et de femmes seraient prêtes à me trucider pour prendre ma place?

Il y a en effet une ambulance garée sur l'emplacement réservé aux taxis, devant l'hôtel.

Une jeune femme et un homme plus âgés me saluent avec force courbettes. Ils parlent un anglais teinté d'un fort accent chinois et je les comprends mal.

Leurs prénoms sont compliqués, et je me promets de demander à Edward de me les écrire...

Nous montons tous les deux à l'arrière, tandis que les deux autres passent devant. Parfait. Je sors mon carnet de notes et interroge Edward:

"Avez-vous pu choisir votre affectation pour ces TIG?"

"Non. Les autorités ont estimé que je mettais la vie d'autrui en danger et qu'être ambulancier me serait bénéfique"

"Et qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Au début j'avais peur, du sang, de la maladie, de la mort mais en fait cette expérience est incroyable. Je sais que j'ai mûri et pris conscience de beaucoup de choses. Avant j'étais un ado attardé mais je suis devenu adulte grâce à ça. Je ne peux que reconnaître que j'en avais besoin !"

"Avez-vous suivi une formation particulière?"

"Oui, bien sûr. J'ai eu une formation théorique pendant deux semaines puis une semaine de stage en binôme avant d'être lâché dans le grand bain!"

"Avez-vous été confronté à des choses difficiles?"

"Oh oui. Plusieurs décès, toujours des personnes âgées, et des blessures impressionnantes. Je vais vous faire une confidence: la première jambe avec fracture ouverte que j'ai vue, je devais me répéter que ce n'était pas du maquillage!"

Nous rions ensemble, mais bientôt la vitre nous séparant des places avant s'ouvre et l'homme nous prévient que nous allons sur les lieux d'une intervention. La victime serait un homme de 54 ans avec des douleurs à la poitrine.

Edward se tourne vers moi, l'air grave et concentré:

"Ecoute Bella, tu restes derrière moi, tu n'interviens pas, tu es discrète si tu prends des photos, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr"

"Si tu sens que tu vas t'évanouir tu t'assois tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi, OK?"

"Non mais ça va aller, j'ai mon brevet de secouriste!" Il secoue la tête comme si j'avais dit une bonne blague:

"Il y a une grande différence entre la théorie et la pratique, tu vas voir"

Je vois.

Réfugiée derrière le viseur de mon appareil photo, j'observe Edward prendre la tension de l'homme, qui est en sueur et est très agité.

Le co-équipier d'Edward parle en chinois dans son téléphone, sans doute en liaison avec un médecin de l'hôpital.

La jeune femme ausculte l'homme, et je comprends vite que c'est elle, le médecin.

Puis ils chargent l'homme sur le brancard et on monte tous dans l'ambulance.

Edward prend régulièrement la tension du monsieur, tandis que le médecin lui pose un masque à oxygène et lui parle.

Edward m'explique, tandis que les cahots de l'ambulance me projettent sur lui:

"Il est en train de faire un infarctus du myocarde, on l'amène aux urgences"

Je me fais toute petite dans mon coin, assez impressionnée, je l'avoue.

Je tâche de me recentrer sur pourquoi je suis là: écrire un article sur Edward Cullen et ses TIG.

Il assure, je peux le dire. Il est concentré, professionnel, bien que ce ne soit pas son métier.

Moi qui imaginais un homme abusant de sa beauté, se comportant en star dans l'ambulance, laissant les autres travailler tandis qu'il joue sur son téléphone, ben je me suis bien plantée.

Il n'a rien à voir avec ce portrait, ni avec les faits qui lui ont valu cette condamnation. Il a peut-être bien évolué, en effet...

Ensuite on prend en charge un homme âgé tombé dans ses escaliers. Sans doute une fracture du col du fémur. Edward lui tient la main tout le long du chemin.

Puis un adolescent tombé de scooter, qui a des écorchures partout, surtout sur la jambe et le bras droit. Il crie de douleur et Edward aide le médecin qui le perfuse. Les cris me tordent les tripes, et ça fait visiblement cet effet-là à Edward aussi: son front est couvert de sueur même si il demeure en apparence calme.

Puis un SDF ivre.

Après celui-là l'odeur dans l'ambulance est tellement forte qu'on doit l'aérer un bon moment et Edward pulvérise du désodorisant médical en se bouchant le nez.

Puis on a 20 minutes de pause et Edward partage son sandwich avec moi, parce que je n'ai rien prévu, tandis que nos deux compagnons avalent une espèce de salade d'algues.

On n'a pas pu beaucoup parler à cause du rythme un peu infernal, et là, j'avoue que je suis sonnée, mais Edward me pose des questions:

"Tu travailles depuis longtemps au Seattle Junior Tribune?"

"Je n'y travaille pas, je suis stagiaire"

"Hein? Ta rédac chef a dit à Nic qu'elle nous envoyait son meilleur reporter!"

Je vais étrangler Lisa. Lentement. Et puis après j'adopterai Raphael!

Mais en attendant je rougis:

"Bah en fait ils sont tous malades! Il ne restait que moi!"

Je lui raconte l'histoire de la scarlatine et il est mort de rire.

"Je te trouvais bien jeune aussi, pour être une journaliste aguerrie!"

"J'ai bientôt 22 ans"

"Quand?"

"Le 13 septembre"

Il me sourit en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

"Alors on est tous les deux dans le même bateau: on doit faire face alors qu'on n'est pas des professionnels. Tu t'en tires bien, je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais encore stagiaire. Mais bon je dois avouer que je te trouve tellement mignonne que je ne suis sans doute pas totalement objectif."

Je me sens rougir encore plus. Il me drague là, non?

Mais ça m'énerve. Il est prêt à tout pour un bon papier ou quoi?

Alors, d'une voix un peu sèche je lui mets les points sur les i:

"Ne t'en fais pas pour l'article. Ma rédac chef le réécrira sans doute"

Il me sourit:

"Je me moque totalement de l'article. C'est Nic et Debby qui ont insisté pour faire un plan com'. Elles se préoccupent plus de ma carrière que moi. Je les adore, elles me maternent. _**(n/Nic : oui et alors ? )**_____Mais je veux être engagé pour mon talent d'acteur, pas pour ma réputation ou le nom de mes amis. Et pour ce qui est de ton article je veillerai personnellement à ce que personne ne change une ligne de ce que tu auras écrit"

Ah.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. J'ai un peu le sentiment d'être Clarice Starling face à Hannibal Lecter.

Il est charmant, manipulateur, et pourtant il a les accents de la sincérité.

Encore une intervention pour nous. La dernière de la journée sans doute, vu qu'il est 19 heures 15 et que le service d'Edward se termine à 20 heures ce soir.

C'est une petite fille d'environ 5 ans, qui est tombée de vélo.

Sa mère est là, elle la réconforte mais elle ne peut pas monter avec elle dans l'ambulance: elle a aussi deux bébés jumeaux.

La petite, qui a sans doute un bras cassé, hurle quand nous refermons les portes.

Le médecin lui parle et tente de l'apaiser, mais Edward installe la fillette sur ses genoux, me tend une torche qu'il me recommande de tenir dans une certaine position et commence un spectacle d'ombres chinoises pour la petite fille, qui cesse de pleurer et rit même, quand Edward fait un ours dont il imite la grosse voix.

Le médecin rit aussi et peut poser une attelle à la petite fille.

Et c'est là que ça arrive.

Je deviens fan. Il me plait, il est beau, gentil et tellement différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Quand nous avons déposé la petite fille à l'hôpital nous allons à la caserne de l'entreprise d'ambulances et nous quittons Shou Hsing, le conducteur, et Xin Quin, le médecin (oui j'ai enfin retenu leurs noms).

Nous nous retrouvons dans la rue, avec une circulation de dingue, et je cligne des yeux. Mais Edward a déjà hélé un taxi, qui nous ramène à l'hôtel.

Visiblement Edward y a sa chambre aussi.

Il me sourit:

"Que dirais-tu de prendre une bonne douche puis d'aller manger un morceau et ensuite de boire un verre dans un bar à chats?"

Je retiens mon rire. Un bar à chats?!

Mais j'accepte.

Je me lave et passe les mêmes fringues que ce matin.

Je termine à peine de démêler mes cheveux qu'on frappe à ma porte. Edward est déjà prêt.

Cette fois il se ressemble plus à lui-même, du moins à l'idée que je me faisais de lui, avec son jean laissant apercevoir un boxer noir, et un bonnet sur le crane, alors qu'il est en tee-shirt.

"Tu n'as pas chaud avec ce bonnet?"

"Un peu, mais c'est pour cacher mes cheveux, ils sont trop facilement reconnaissables"

Je n'ose pas lui dire que justement son bonnet le rend identifiable à des mètres à la ronde...Nous sortons de l'hôtel et un taxi nous dépose devant le Tim's kitchen. Ouahouh!

C'est carrément un des meilleurs restos de Hong Kong. Et nous, en jeans...

Mais tout se passe bien.

On discute de plein de trucs durant le repas, de mes études, de littérature, et même de cuisine. C'est simple, naturel. A plusieurs reprises on rigole comme des baleines.

Puis on va au fameux bar à chats.

C'est un salon de thé classique, en fait, mais avec une vingtaine de placides matous en surcharge pondérale flagrante qui dorment et se baladent dans le bar. A peine assis, deux chats viennent s'installer sur nous sans façons.

Nous commandons un thé pour moi, une bière pour Edward et deux soucoupes de lait, devinez pour qui?!

Nous passons à nouveau un excellent moment et quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel, à plus d'une heure du matin, je suis épuisée mais heureuse. Edward me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre, me fait un bisou sur la joue et on projette de se retrouver le lendemain à 10 heures, pour aller se promener, puisque les horaires d'Edward sont de 16 heures à minuit.

Je laisse tomber mes notes, me brosse les dents et file au lit.

Demain sera un autre jour.

J'ai programmé mon réveil pour 9 heures 15 et quand il sonne je sens un grand sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Finalement ce séjour est génial!

Je m'habille rapidement, vu la chaleur j'enfile un short en jean, un débardeur gris foncé et mes baskets de toile noires.

Je me fais une queue de cheval haute, et me passe de maquillage, qui ne résisterait pas à la chaleur humide de Hong Kong.

Quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, avec 10 minutes d'avance, Edward est déjà là, à m'attendre devant ma porte.

Ce gars ne dort jamais ou quoi?!

Il porte un jean et un tee-shirt gris, ce qui fait que nous sommes assortis.

Ses yeux se posent sur mes jambes et remontent lentement le long de mon corps, détaillant mes cuisses, mon ventre, et je rougis quand il fait une œillade inconsciente mais appréciative en regardant ma poitrine. Il rougit à son tour quand il arrive à mon visage et que nos yeux se rencontrent. Il se racle la gorge:

"Tu as bien dormi?"

"Oui, parfait, et toi?"

"Super aussi"

"Bon, on va où alors?"

"On peut aller au bord de mer, si tu veux?"

"Oh génial!"

"T'es pas difficile comme fille!"

Ça sonne comme un vrai compliment dans sa bouche et je souris:

"Je n'aime pas me prendre la tête en effet!"

Sa bouche se tord en un sourire en coin qui fait accélérer mon petit cœur:

"Ça tombe bien, moi non plus!"

Nous sautons dans un taxi qui nous dépose sur le front de mer. On se ballade, nous mêlant aux autres touristes. La casquette de base-ball et les lunettes de soleil d'Edward le rendent anonyme. Mais je vois bien qu'il fait attention, regardant autour de lui avec attention. Nous passons par l'avenue des stars et devant le musée de l'espace.

"Bella, si tu veux on peut venir le visiter demain, là on n'a pas le temps"

"Oh, oui, j'adorerais!"

Il nous achète une glace chacun, en forme de fusée spatiale puis il est temps de rentrer. En retournant à la station de taxis, la foule devient compacte et Edward prend ma main dans la sienne pour éviter d'être séparés. Mais même une fois dans le taxi il ne lâche pas mes doigts, son pouce caressant doucement la paume de ma main. Ni lui ni moi ne disons rien, savourant le moment, tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Une fois à l'hôtel nous n'avons que le temps de nous changer avant de reprendre un taxi qui nous amène à la caserne d'ambulances.

La fin d'après-midi se passe un peu comme hier: beaucoup de malaises dus à la chaleur, des touristes épuisés, un adolescent qui a trouvé malin de descendre les escaliers en skate: il a sans doute des côtes cassées mais s'en tire bien vu les circonstances.

Mais, quand, à 20 heures le médecin s'en va, je vois Edward se tendre.

Il m'explique, visiblement anxieux:

"Pour des raisons économiques il n'y a de médecins dans les ambulances que de 8 heures à 20 heures. Je n'aime pas travailler jusqu'à minuit à cause de ça."

Tu m'étonnes. A sa place je flipperais grave!

On prend en charge un ivrogne, un homme qui a des douleurs thoraciques et puis on est appelé sur les lieux d'un accident.

Tout de suite je comprends que ça ne va pas être comme d'habitude.

Il y a un certain chaos, l'accident entre une voiture et un scooter a eu lieu sur une artère à quatre voies très fréquentée et il y a des policiers et des pompiers.

Le conducteur de la voiture est indemne mais le pilote du scooter est allongé, inerte. Ses jambes et un de ses bras sont visiblement brisés.

Il porte son casque, que deux pompiers enlèvent, et Edward et le conducteur s'approchent de lui.

Quand je vois Edward fixer des électrodes sur la poitrine de l'homme je ferme les yeux.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je n'ai pas le sentiment que tout ceci est réel. C'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller...

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, l'homme est couché sur un brancard et Edward le recouvre d'un drap blanc.

Ils le chargent dans l'ambulance et je monte, horrifiée.

Edward m'explique, tandis que l'ambulance avance, pour une fois sans la sirène:

"On le transporte à la morgue de l'hôpital, c'est la loi ici"

Il chuchote, et je me sens mal. Je n'avais jamais vu de morts à ce jour.

Edward voit que je suis mal et il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, me prend la main puis m'attire vers lui, me serrant fort pour me réconforter.

C'est alors que l'indicible se produit: le drap se met à bouger et un gémissement aigu s'élève.

Edward devient tout blanc et bondit sur l'homme, tandis que je lutte contre la crise de nerfs.

Il est vivant...

Edward frappe frénétiquement à la vitre de séparation et hurle au conducteur de foncer aux urgences: le mort est vivant...

C'est somme toute une bonne nouvelle mais heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque.

Edward lui met de l'oxygène et lui prend la tension, n'étant sans doute pas capable de faire plus.

Un staff de médecins nous attend devant la porte des urgences et je suis soulagée, bien qu'encore sous le choc, quand l'homme est pris en charge.

Nous repartons, et Edward craque. Il se laisse glisser sur le sol de l'ambulance, blanc comme un linge:

"Je le crois pas... Le tracé de l'électro était plat...Je te jure qu'il l'était! Je l'ai enregistré, heureusement!"

"Je te crois. Décompresse, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'es pas médecin..."

Il approuve de la tête mais se tord les mains.

De retour à la caserne d'ambulances, le conducteur explique à leur chef ce qui s'est passé et celui-ci rassure Edward, et nous fait signe de partir.

Nous prenons encore un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel et à peine assis Edward m'enlace. Je suis gênée, et je lui demande si on aura des nouvelles de l'homme.

"Non, je ne pense pas. C'est le métier qui veut ça. C'est le plus dur je pense"

Le taxi file dans les rues, et si je me calme un peu je suis bien sûr encore bouleversée...

Quand on arrive à l'hôtel Edward ne lâche pas ma main pour traverser le hall, prendre le couloir et emprunter l'ascenseur.

On ne s'arrête pas à mon étage, et je ne dis rien.

Il m'entraîne dans le couloir et ouvre une porte, sur ce qui est évidemment sa chambre.

Ou plutôt sa suite.

Une fois la porte refermée, il me prend dans ses bras, toujours sans un mot et nous nous embrassons d'un même mouvement.

Je crois que nous en avons tous les deux très envie, et les émotions que nous venons de vivre nous rendent impatients.

Frénétiques même.

Sa langue caresse la mienne tandis que ses mains me retirent la lourde veste d'uniforme.

Je tire sur le sienne et avant de soulever mon tee-shirt il quitte mes lèvres un instant:

"Tu veux bien?"

Je fais signe que oui, impatiente de continuer.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour l'article mais parce que tu me plais!"

"Moi aussi"

Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Une fois nus nous prenons une douche ensemble pour nous purger des souvenirs et des odeurs.

Puis, enlacés, nos lèvres ne se quittant pas, nous roulons sur le lit.

Il explore mon corps de ses mains, de sa bouche et je lui rends la pareille. Puis nous nous fondons l'un dans l'autre, uniquement séparés par la petite protection de plastique.

Nos corps se meuvent en parfaite harmonie, s'imbriquant l'un dans l'autre, le plaisir naissant et mourant dans nos ventres à plusieurs reprises.

Vers cinq heures du matin, juste avant de céder au sommeil, Edward me murmure, en caressant mes cheveux, tandis que les poils de sa poitrine sur laquelle je suis allongée me chatouillent le nez:

"Quand je pense que Nic et Debby m'ont seriné des dizaines de fois d'être gentil avec toi..." _**(n/ Nic : c'est à ce moment qu'il pense à nous ?) **_

"Mais tu es gentil!"

"Ouais. Elles voulaient que je sois un gentleman aussi!"

Nous rions ensemble, et je m'endors couchée sur lui, repue de plaisir.

Je me réveille seule dans le grand lit.

Je retrouve mon portable, il est plus de 14 heures.

Je suis désorientée. Mais mon regard tombe sur un mot posé sur l'oreiller:

_"Ma belle, tu dors trop bien je n'ai pas le cœur de te réveiller. Je vais bosser. Repose toi bien, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ton merveilleux corps en rentrant tout à l'heure. Je reviens vers 18 heures. Commande ce que tu veux au room service mais un conseil: mange bien, prends des forces! Love XOXOXO Edward"_

Je repars demain.

Pas envie.

Ma gorge se serre, mon cœur aussi.

Je ne dois pas penser à ça.

J'hésite entre commencer par la douche ou le petit déjeuner quand le téléphone sonne. Je ne décroche pas mais il sonne encore, et encore. Je finis par me décider à répondre: c'est Edward.

"Ca va ma puce?"

"Oui, un peu courbaturée mais ça va! Et toi?"

"Super. J'ai un sourire de débile tellement je suis bien et content. Je te saute dessus dès que je rentre tu es prévenue!"

"On n'ira pas visiter le musée de l'espace alors?"

"Oh non! Mais on pourra revenir!"

"Ok"

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il a l'air de vouloir me revoir...Mais bon, il ne le fera sûrement pas. Autant profiter du moment présent.

"Bella je dois raccrocher on repart!"

"Sois prudent!"

Je prends une douche, puis commande du café et un repas complet, vu l'heure, puis travaille à mon article.

Je le rédige sans peine, insistant sur les conditions de travail difficiles voire dangereuses des ambulanciers, et de la prise de conscience d'Edward.

Ce qui n'est que la vérité.

Edward arrive un peu en avance et à peine a-t-il franchi la porte qu'il pique un sprint et se jette sur moi, m'attrapant, me balançant sur son épaule et nous précipitant sur le lit.

Je crie et je ris mais très vite je ne fais plus que crier: je ne sais pas où il a apprit ça mais Edward m'administre une cunni incroyable.

La nuit est trop courte, bien qu'on ne dorme pas un instant.

On parle, on rit et on fait l'amour plusieurs fois.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'on discute de ce qui va se passer. Mon avion décolle à 9 heures, je dois partir à 6 heures et demi, Edward commence à 7 heures, il ne peut donc pas m'accompagner.

On échange nos numéros de portables, nos adresses mails.

Edward me jure venir me voir dès son retour à Seattle. Je n'y crois pas un instant mais je ne vais pas gâcher nos derniers instants ensemble. Je lui donne l'article sur une clé USB et il me jure que c'est ce qui paraîtra.

Quand je descends dans le hall je me retrouve nez à nez avec Nic et Debby, et je comprends qu'elles vont m'amener à l'aéroport.

Elles ne savent visiblement pas, pour Edward et moi, et tout le long du trajet elles me chantent les louanges d'Edward, espérant sans doute influencer mon article en bien.

Nic me sourit tout en m'expliquant :

"Il est amusant, et joueur, mais c'est un cœur d'or!"

_Il a une langue en or aussi, tu sais..._

Debby en rajoute une couche:

"Oui, il est très généreux, même si encore un peu immature!"

Nic approuve vigoureusement et je me contente de leur sourire.

_Elles veulent ma place ou quoi?!_

6 semaines plus tard.

Bien sûr on a parlé au téléphone et par skype tous les jours.

Bien sûr on a eu du sexe par téléphone et par webcam.

Bien sûr je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, de plus en plus profondément.

Bien sûr il me disait que lui aussi.

Mais le serrer dans mes bras, alors qu'il est de retour pour de bon, et que je suis la première personne qu'il est venu voir à sa descente d'avion, c'est quand même magique...

Je n'ai pas pu aller le chercher à l'aéroport à cause des paparazzi et il a du semer Nic et Debby alias les pots de colle, par contre il a amené Plume, qui est en ce moment même dans la cuisine, en tête à tête avec le plus gros os à moelle que j'ai pu acheter chez le boucher.

Et moi je retrouve mon amoureux, que je ne vois plus comme un acteur à la mode mais comme un ambulancier au grand cœur.

**FIN**!

Ndla: L'histoire du mort ressuscité dans l'ambulance est VRAIE, j'ai vu ça dans un reportage TV, il y a quelques années, un acteur d'une série TV locale (il me semble que c'était à Hong Kong) faisait des heures de bénévolat en tant qu'ambulancier, c'était en rapport avec sa religion, il devait faire quelque chose pour les autres, et il ramassait un accidenté, constatait son décès mais le "mort" se réveillait dans l'ambulance, je vous dis pas la tête de l'acteur! ^_^

**The END **

**A suivre…..**


	3. Heureuse Maladresse de Jolieval

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**Chapitre 3 : Heureuse maladresse**

_**By Jolieval **_

_**Beta Cullen15000**_

Encore une journée épuisante en perspective.

6H15, réveillée en sursaut par mon téléphone.

6H18, je me suis déjà cognée dans le coin du lit avant de trébucher sur le jouet du chat. Rien d'inhabituel pour une grande maladroite comme moi !

6H30, douchée, cheveux plus ou moins disciplinés, je finis de me réveiller devant un thé à la menthe.

7H00, vêtue de mon « uniforme » habituel, jeans, sweat, converses, je ferme la porte de mon petit chez moi. Oh surprise ! Il pleut! Comme 360 jours par an, vive la péninsule d'Olympic ! Amis des cirés et des bottes de pluie votre paradis est là ! Moi qui rêvait de soleil et de plage je vais finir palmée ! Point positif, je ne finirai pas toute ridée. Seule, palmée, mais la peau lisse !

7H30, arrivée au boulot. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie ?

Ambulancière ! Oui je sais il y a de quoi surprendre venant d'une maladroite comme moi mais étrangement, dès que je prends un patient en charge mes gestes deviennent sûrs et précis comme par magie. Il vaut mieux, remarquez !

8H00, Emmet vient d'arriver. Réglé comme une horloge ce garçon ! Pas besoin de montre quand vous avez un ami comme lui. 8H00, il passe la porte, 8H15 il finit son deuxième café et lance son sempiternel : « En voiture poulette ! »

Emmet c'est mon meilleur ami, le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. 1M90 de muscles, un sourire de gosse et le cœur sur la main. Son seul défaut ? Il veut absolument me caser. Tous ses amis y sont passés :

Jacob le gars musclé et sans cerveau qu'on a envie d'envoyer ronger son os dans sa niche ! Oui je sais, je ne suis pas très charitable. Il m'a même envoyé des fleurs, mais cet abruti a choisi des chrysanthèmes ! Ai-je l'air si désespérée ?

Affaire classée, le chien chien est reparti la queue entre les jambes !

Puis il y a eu James. Je ne comprends même pas qu'on puisse être ami avec ce type bizarre et torturé, alors sa petite amie... non merci ! Je préfère encore finir dans un couvent ! Lui n'a pas piqué les fleurs d'un cimetière il m'y a carrément emmenée pour un pique-nique romantique! Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas attendu le dessert pour simuler un malaise et rentrer chez moi.

Ah, oui ! Il y a aussi eu Mike-je-suis-amoureux-de-mon-image-Newton !

Il est tout ce que je déteste chez un homme ! Prétentieux, macho, stupide, égocentrique et pire encore ! Il m'a invitée au restau et a choisi ce que je devais manger pour « ne pas devenir une grosse baleine qui nuirait à son image ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais ma salade bio a fini sur son joli costume ! Ce clown a même osé m'envoyer la facture du pressing mais je crois que la grimace d'Emmet a suffi à la lui faire oublier ! Je crois même qu'il a mouillé son pantalon ! Et re-pressing ! Bien fait !

Bref, les plans d'Emmet c'est fini pour moi ! 2 mois qu'il me harcèle pour me présenter tout ce qui porte un pantalon mais hors de question ! STOP ! Finis les plans pourris ! Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée !

18H00, la journée a filé à toute allure aujourd'hui, des mamies cascadeuses, des bébés pressés de naître, un accident domestique (NB ne jamais nettoyer un robot sans le débrancher!) Bref la routine quoi !

19H00, je rentre chez moi ! Ascenseur ce soir, je ne sens plus mes jambes !

Sans vraiment regarder je m'engouffre dès l'ouverture des portes et je me heurte à un mur ! Aie ! Me voilà les fesses par terre ! Mais qui est l'abruti qui sort sans regarder ?

Je lève les yeux pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand je rencontre les plus beaux yeux émeraude que même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer. Et en plus le reste est juste divin, des cheveux décoiffés à la « je suis une bête de sexe torride », un corps à faire danser la lambada à une bonne sœur, et un sourire... ARGHHH ! Mon dieu, je dois être morte, je suis au paradis ! Oui mais non ! Sinon je n'aurais pas mal et mes joues ne brûleraient pas si fort. Une main entre dans mon champ de vision, putain, même ça c'est parfait ! Me voilà muette ! J'attrape sa main et il me redresse d'un mouvement souple. Là son odeur me frappe en plein cœur et j'en ai des vertiges. Incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur nous. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens et mon rythme cardiaque accélère dangereusement ! Pitié, faites que je ne meure pas tout de suite, pour une fois que l'homme de mes rêves croise ma route ! Pourquoi son visage grossit ?

Merde il se rapproche de moi, et là sans un mot, il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres douces et brûlantes à la fois m'ouvrent les portes du paradis. Quand sa langue glisse lentement sur mes lèvres je me consume toute entière. Je croyais que ces sensations n'existaient que dans les livres, mais c'est portant bien réel, la preuve je me suis pincée et je vais avoir une saleté de bleu !

Le temps semble suspendu, je flotte dans un monde de sensations violentes et douces à la fois. Le ding de l'ascenseur nous ramène à la réalité et nous nous écartons d'un bond à l'ouverture des portes.

Emmet se tient dans l'encadrement et m'accueille de son rire tonitruant. « Lisa ma puce, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Edward ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre quand tout à coup ça me revient, son dernier espoir de me caser selon ses dires, l'homme presque aussi parfait que lui qu'il veut me présenter depuis des mois... son frère !

A suivre ...


	4. Dans la chambre de Cullen15000

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**Chapitre 4 Dans la chambre **

_**By Cullen15000**_

_**Beta : LilyRose **_

**Partie 1 - POV Edward. **

Elle était magnifique. Ma belle endormie. Même dans son sommeil, elle souriait sous la lumière douce de la veilleuse de notre chambre. _**(n/L tu m'étonnes moi aussi j'aurais le sourire si je passais mes nuits avec Edward ^^)**_

C'était surprenant de réaliser qu'après tant d'années, tant de moments vécus ensemble, j'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir à chaque fois que je la retrouvais après une journée de séparation. Je m'émouvais comme au premier jour.

Je déposai avec précautions mon petit cadeau sur le sol afin de me rapprocher de Bella. Il attendrait tranquillement le lendemain.

Immédiatement, je la recouvris car dans son sommeil agité, elle avait enlevé la couette, dévoilant son tee-shirt favori recouvrant ses formes épanouies par la grossesse. C'est moi qui lui avais offert et je ne pouvais, évidemment, le regretter au souvenir de son sourire resplendissant lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le paquet, mais que ce type s'affiche sur la poitrine de ma femme me gonflait sérieusement par moments.

A d'autres non.

La liseuse était abandonnée au bout de ses doigts, allumée. Bien sûr. Encore une fois, elle s'était endormie sur une de ces histoires... A moins que ce ne soit en papotant avec ses amies sur les réseaux sociaux. Avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit, je tirai la langue à son fond d'écran puis l'éteignis. Bella ne pouvait pas me voir et ça me faisait du bien. Même si finalement, je l'aimais bien ce beau gosse, il jouait bien, il était sympa, son seul défaut était de faire fantasmer un peu trop ma Bella.

Elle ne m'avait pas attendu mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être si fatiguée. Il était très tard et si elle était si mal, c'était à cause de moi. Ou grâce à moi. Question de point de vue j'imagine. J'étais fier comme un coq, d'une grande et idiote fierté masculine d'être le responsable de son état. J'étais inquiet aussi de la voir si épuisée et si lasse parfois. Le médecin m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que les désordres hormonaux consécutifs au premier trimestre de sa grossesse étaient responsables de sa fatigue et aussi de son excitation parfois… hum très plaisant. J'avais eu la curieuse sensation que c'était moi qu'il voulait mettre sous calmant. Pourquoi, j'avais le droit d'être inquiet non ? J'allais devenir Papa.

Avant de me laisser emporter, je me penchai sur elle pour embrasser son front, écartant une mèche humide de transpiration de ses yeux fermés. Je me redressai et m'éloignai du lit, passant une main dans mes cheveux j'ôtai mon bonnet que je jetai négligemment sur la commode avant de le reprendre pour le mettre à sa place dans le tiroir de la commode. Comme ça, elle ne râlerait pas trop en se levant le matin. Quoique, j'aimais bien la faire ronchonner quand elle trouvait mes fringues sur le sol en se levant. Surtout si je la faisais rougir en lui rappelant comment nous nous les étions enlevés mutuellement avec fièvre quelques heures plus tôt.

Je souris. Non, interdit de penser à cela maintenant. On verrait cela un autre soir. Enlevant rapidement mon tee-shirt blanc, je dégrafai mon jean que je posai sur la chaise avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir.

J'avais été de garde à la caserne toute la journée et j'avais eu l'impression que le monde entier s'était ligué contre moi qui n'avait qu'un désir : rejoindre ma Bella chez nous.

Ma douche expédiée, vêtu de mon seul boxer noir, je rejoignis mon objectif : le lit conjugal. Je me glissai sous la couette noire et blanche, derrière elle. Tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, je l'entourai de mes bras, posant une main possessive sur le léger arrondi de son ventre qui hébergeait un mélange de nous deux. Par la fenêtre ouverte en ce mois de juin, la fraîcheur venue du littoral était agréable en début de soirée mais au coeur de la nuit, comme maintenant, elle était un bon prétexte pour me lover contre le corps de ma bien-aimée. Sur cette pensée plaisante, je me sentis fondre vers le sommeil.

Ce fut une sensation de tiraillement à la cheville qui me réveilla. Suivie de la pression douce et persistante de ma femme qui cherchait à imbriquer son corps contre le mien.

Autant l'une était un régal autant l'autre me faisait grimacer. Je remuai les pieds dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette sensation inattendue mais la douleur fut encore plus forte comme si ...Mince ! Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il faisait toujours nuit.

- Edward ? murmura Bella contre ma poitrine, d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est moi, enfin, je crois ma douce.

- Vaudrait mieux que cela soit toi car le corps de l'homme blotti contre moi prend des libertés avec ses mains et mon corps, rigola doucement ma douce en picorant mon torse de petits baisers.

Ah bon ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes doigts étaient partis à l'assaut de sa hanche, caressant son ventre doux et tiède. Perdu dans la redécouverte de ce territoire merveilleux, j'en avais oublié l'autre "découverte" qui me griffa le pied pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

- Aie !

Je m'assis brusquement sur le lit et je découvris ce que j'avais pensé y trouver : mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Bella s'assit à son tour à coté de moi, surprise apparemment par le fait que je l'aie abandonnée quelques secondes après avoir si bien commencé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon habitude.

- Qu'est -ce que ? ...Ohhhh, qu'il est beau !

Immédiatement, je détournai le regard de la petite boule de fourrure rousse insolente qui jouait avec mes chevilles comme si elles étaient un grattoir pour chaton enragé. Je me retournai vers Bella pour observer sa réaction.

Non pas que j'aie des doutes sur son amour des chats ou encore mieux des chatons. Mais j'avais encore pris une décision qui nous concernait tous les deux sans lui en parler.

Faut dire que lorsque nous avions extrait la nichée de cinq chatons des décombres de l'immeuble écroulé hier, j'avais craqué pour l'horrible boule de poils roux et sales et j'avais conçu le projet de l'offrir à ma Bella car son anniversaire approchait. Rosalie, la seule femme de l'équipe, avait tenté de m'en dissuader m'expliquant qu'un animal n'était pas un cadeau. Elle n'avait pas tort mais nous n'envisagions en aucun cas de l'abandonner pour partir en vacances comme semblait le sous-entendre le sergent Hale ! _**(n/L : il a raison c'est moche ça ! )**_

Les gars et moi, on avait haussé les épaules et pris chacun une des petites bestioles. Moi je voulais la rouquine. Jasper avait flashé sur une petite chatte noire et blanche, Emmett, lui, avait voulu la plus grande au pelage clair et Jake avait choisi celle qui avait la langue pendante comme un chien. Nous avions ensuite tous les quatre regardé notre sergent Hale et la dernière petite bête au pelage sombre. Alternativement. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. "OK les gars, avait dit notre Rosalie, je prends celle-là mais c'est la dernière fois que vous me poussez à adopter un animal à quatre pattes."

Dans la foulée, la portée avait vu le vétérinaire pour vérifier que tout allait bien : il était hors de question de ramener un chaton malade auprès de ma femme enceinte !

Laquelle femme demeurait muette : elle contemplait la boule rousse qui avança maladroitement sur notre lit, tanguant sur les obstacles que constituaient nos membres emmêlés sous la couette. Un coin de mon cerveau se demanda comment une bête aussi maladroite avait pu sortir du panier dans lequel je l'avais transportée et laissée endormie tranquillement la veille au soir après lui avoir donné un biberon de lait.

Puis l'avancée du petit monstre s'arrêta sur mes cuisses, le chaton se mit en boule et s'endormit en ronronnant. _**(n/L : Moi aussi je peux me mettre en boule sur ses cuisses ?)**_

J'étais sidéré. Et inquiet.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma femme de se taire.

- Bella, tu n'es pas fâchée ? Tu n'as rien dit encore ? C'est pour ton anniversaire.

- Il s'appellera Ronron.

**Partie 2 POV Bella. Un an plus tard**

Je m'étirai doucement. Je me sentais si bien. Épuisée mais si bien. Depuis six mois, le sommeil était une denrée rare dans notre maison mais cette nuit Edward avait pris le relais. Bien qu'il ait travaillé toute la journée, il s'était occupé du bébé toute la nuit. J'avais donc eu exceptionnellement six heures de repos d'affilée. M'appuyant sur mon coude, je me soulevai un peu pour contempler mon homme.

Il dormait. A plat ventre. Mon cœur se serra et quelque chose frémit dans mon ventre lorsque je découvris que le drap bleu recouvrait à peine le bas de son corps. Il reposait dévoilant à demi le postérieur délicieusement musclé d'Edward. Mes mains me démangèrent de l'envie de se glisser à la lisière du tissu dont j'étais presque jalouse. _**(n/L : et moi donc !)**_

_Bella tu es une idiote frustrée !_

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi ce maudit drap n'était pas un tout petit peu plus bas. Juste un peu... Je pouvais juste avoir la certitude qu'il était nu. Allongé et sans défense à mon coté alors qu'une féroce envie de le réveiller me tenaillait.

Non, Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Cherchant à me reprendre, je laissai mon regard errer le long des jambes dissimulées d'Edward. J'étais fière : moi seule connaissais la fermeté et la puissance des cuisses qui se cachaient sous le coton imprimé. Un pompier sérieux suivait forcement un entraînement physique régulier afin de pouvoir intervenir dans de bonnes conditions et je jouissais du plaisir de ce corps contre le mien.

Son pied gauche avait échappé à la prison de tissu et je fus ridiculement émue par le mollet où frisottaient quelques poils roux. Je secouai la tête : Étais-je en manque d'amour à ce point pour fondre à la vue d'une cheville ?

_Bella tu es ridicule ma fille._

Cette pensée ne m'empêcha par de continuer d'admirer Edward endormi. Il était rarement si immobile et calme et même si on se connaissait depuis l'enfance, je rougissais immanquablement lorsqu'il me surprenait à le mater avec envie. Ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Sa main gauche traînait sur le sol à coté du lit, abandonnée et ouverte. Ses longs doigts habiles étaient au repos. Non, je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ! Sur un piano. _**(n/L : et que sur le piano bien évidemment :) ( ndla : EVIDEMMENT)**_

Edward était un virtuose méconnu. A chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps et l'occasion, il filait sous les combles de la maison où il s'était installé une salle de musque. Je pouvais rester des heures à l'écouter composer des mélodies entraînantes ou reprendre le dernier tube de Muse ou Timberlake à ma demande.

Je soupirai d'envie, de plaisir ?

Je laissai mon regard remonter le long de son bras, dévorée par l'envie de poser un baiser sur sa nuque, juste sur le grain de beauté tentant, juste sous l'oreille.

Était-ce moi qui avais gémi ainsi ?

Il allait falloir que je me lève et que je file à la douche - froide - si je continuais ainsi.

Comme je m'y attendais, ses cheveux étaient un joli foutoir ! Des mèches rousses en désordre comme s'il avait passé la nuit à y mettre les doigts. Car ce n'était pas moi - malheureusement - qui avais fait ce magnifique gâchis. Je souris doucement, je connaissais par coeur la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux, la façon dont ils glissaient agréablement entre mes doigts. Et le mal qu'il avait à les remettre en ordre, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il les cachait souvent sous son bonnet. Solution de facilité que j'adorais.

Je me rembrunis en voyant les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était crevé. Les copines m'avaient avertie que les premiers mois d'un bébé étaient pleins de joies, de peurs et de nuits blanches.

Elles avaient raison. Pour les moments de bonheur inouïs, pour les craintes de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et pour la fatigue aussi.

Malheureusement. De plus, lui et moi avions des horaires de dingues, des gardes à n'en plus finir.

Mais il était toujours là mon amour, pour m'épauler.

Dans son sommeil, sa tête s'était tournée de mon coté. Je pouvais donc admirer ses lèvres fines étirées par un petit sourire serein et ses mâchoires qui s'ornaient d'une ombre de barbe très virile.

Ce voyage visuel long et lent sur le corps d'Edward m'avait échauffé mais mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis sa main droite posée avec douceur et protection contre le dos de notre bébé. _**(n/L : c'est trop mignon) **_

Il dormait paisiblement lui aussi, blotti contre l'épaule de son papa qu'il semblait suçoter dans son sommeil. Souvent nous craquions et notre bébé terminait la nuit entre nous deux. C'était pas bien. Mais c'était si bon.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Dieu que je les aimais tous les deux.

Avec précaution pour ne pas les réveiller, je sortis du lit. Ronron surgit et bondit sur ma place encore chaude. J'hésitai à laisser le chat à proximité de mon fils mais il s'installa en boule et se prépara à dormir lui aussi. Je rejoignis alors la salle de bain.

Je tirai la langue à la femme aux cheveux hirsutes, aux yeux rêveurs et cernés qui me regardait dans la glace.

Fatiguée et Frustrée.

Mais je souris à mon reflet en constatant avec bonheur que nous étions vendredi et qu'après une petite journée de travail, je serai en congés pour presque 48 heures. Avec ma petite famille.

Après une douche - très froide - je revêtis mon tee-shirt fétiche et des sous-vêtements propres et effectuai un démêlage en règle de ma tignasse avant de passer en baillant à la cuisine, où un café noir finit de me réveiller.

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, je glissai dans mon sac une provision de bonbons qui piquent et une tablette de chocolat blanc.

Bon je ne mangerai pas tout, les collègues allaient me taxer c'est sûr. Tant mieux pour ma ligne. J'allai vérifier que mon smart-phone était bien chargé lorsqu'un parfum que je connaissais par cœur m'enveloppa tandis que des mains saisissaient fermement mes hanches. Il était juste derrière moi. Mais son corps ne me touchait pas.

- Bonjour Bella, souffla Edward dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurant ma peau.

Mes jambes vacillèrent et mes seins pointèrent instantanément sous le tissu lorsqu'une des mains remonta sous mon vêtement, le long de mon ventre jusqu'à saisir de façon possessive l'un d'eux. Je me retins à la porte du frigo devant moi afin de ne pas tomber.

- Bonjour Edward, réussis-je à articuler d'une voix déjà rendue rauque par le désir.

- Tu comptais partir sans me réveiller petite chipie ? susurra-t-il dans mon cou entre deux baisers.

- C'était l'idée, tu devrais te reposer, commençai-je comme pour me défendre.

- Je devrais te punir.

- Ah... pourquoi ?

J'étais incapable d'en dire plus car il appuya ses dires d'un balancement en avant de son bassin contre mon dos.

J'avais la preuve qu'il était parfaitement réveillé_**.(n/L : laquelle laquelle ?) (ndla : je sais pas. Suis trop timide pour demander) ( n/L permets-moi d'en douter… ) **_

Je me laissai donc aller contre lui, me frottant doucement contre son corps ferme.

Nous restâmes ainsi l'un contre l'autre un long moment sans rien dire, nous enivrant de la proximité de nos corps.

- Edward ?

- Humm ?

Il semblait aussi perdu que moi dans un autre monde.

- Je dois aller travailler ?

Pourquoi mon affirmation avait-elle résonné comme une question. Je sentis son buste tressauter de rire contre mon dos alors que ses doigts agiles jouaient une mélodie envoûtante sur ma poitrine.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? sourit-il avant de me mordiller la nuque.

Je lançai alors une main en arrière vers le cou d'Edward et en même temps, l'autre se plaqua sur ses hanches pour qu'il ne s'éloigne surtout pas. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa peau.

Mince !

Edward.

Était.

Entièrement Nu. _**(n/L : Brusque hausse de ma température corporelle...)**_

Je me retournai brusquement vers lui. Il me plaqua immédiatement contre le réfrigérateur.

- Bon anniversaire Bella !

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et j'eus une dernière pensée consciente et furtive : je serai en retard au travail aujourd'hui. _**(n/L : *applaudis bien fort* j'adore ) **_

**The END **

**A suivre …**


	5. Le secret de LexiBell's 33

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**Chapitre 5 :Le Secret**

_**By LexiBell's33**_

_**Beta : Lily Rose**_

**PDV Bella**

7h, me voilà prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Comme à mon habitude, je pris le bus, j'avais un voiture, une belle et neuve voiture mais je n'aimais pas conduire, pas en ville. Il y avait trop de monde, trop d'inconscients au volant qui coupent la route, grillent des feux ou incapable de bien se placer dans un rond point. Après on s'étonne du nombre de traumas qu'on nous apporte aux urgences !

Le trajet fut assez rapide, une petite demi-heure. Je descendis du bus pour entrer dans l'hôpital, mon environnement quotidien, le nid à microbes comme disait mon frère. Il n'était pas doté d'une grande intelligence mais il avait un cœur énorme, il menait sa vie comme bon lui semblait, il était heureux en tant que bûcheron, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit bien dans sa peau.

- Bella !

- Alice bonjour. Déjà prête ?

- Depuis 5 minutes. J'allais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ?

- Oui, un grand latté s'il te plaît. Ronron va bien ?

- Arrête d'appeler mon chat comme ça !

- Je ne sais même pas son autre nom !

- Edelweiss.

- Trop compliqué. Ronron, c'est moins chiant. Tu pouvais pas l'appeler, vanille, choupette ou max ? Non que ce soit Edel machin truc ! Ronron c'est cool et pas difficile.

- Laisse mon chat. Moi j'aime son prénom. C'est poétique. Et Ronron ça me fait penser à la chanson, tu sais… '' Il était une bergère… Et ron, Et ron petit patapon… '' Et tu sais ce qu'elle fait à son petit chat dans cette chanson ? Elle le tue ! _**( n/L ah bon ? j'ai jamais dû aller jusque là alors… ) **_

- Mais quel rapport ? Il n'y a aucun sens.

- C'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

- Eh bien c'est très étrange.

- Je vais chercher les cafés.

- Je vais me changer.

- On se rejoint en pédiatrie ?

- Ouais.

La pédiatrie, mon service, mes patients, mes minis humains à moi. Je devais les protéger, les soigner et faire en sorte que leur vie future, leur vie d'adulte soit belle et sans maladie. Les adultes sont trop compliqués, ils se posent trop de questions, réfléchissent trop, sont grognons et parfois méchants. Je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec les adultes alors qu'avec les enfants, je trouvais toujours la parade pour les rassurer, leur parler et les faire sourire. Il fallait bien sûr gérer les parents mais c'était assez facile. La parade ? Toujours sourire, toujours être optimiste, joyeuse et rassurante.

Je montai dans la salle des titulaires afin de me changer et d'enfiler une tenue bleue et ma blouse blanche. Je travaillais dans cet hôpital depuis mon internat, je connaissais presque tout le monde, du moins les médecins. Alice était elle aussi titulaire mais c'était moi la chef de service. Nous étions amies depuis le premier jour, rien ne nous séparerait, même pas son nouveau copain ambulancier.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je sursautai et mon cœur s'emballa. Edward Sexy Cullen. Chirurgien plastique, arrivé chez nous il y a un an. Un an de torture pour moi, dès que je le voyais je devenais toute… guimauve. Je le regardai, seigneur pourquoi était-il si beau ? Grand, les yeux verts, les cheveux cuivrés en bataille, pas trop longs mais assez pour me plaire. Il portait son incontournable bonnet noir, légèrement de travers, avec ses lunettes de soleil ray-ban arrondies sur le nez, alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de soleil. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec une chemise noire et un jean ultra moulant, je me mordis la lèvre en regardant ses fesses parfaites. Il se tourna vers moi en enlevant ses lunettes.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Euh oui… pas réveillée. J'ai pas eu mon café encore. Bonjour Edward.

Il me lança un sourire en coin avant de se déshabiller. Seigneur, ayez pitié de ma pauvre âme. _**( n/L et de la mienne)**_ Les muscles de son dos se contractaient suivant ses mouvements lorsqu'il enlevait son t-shirt. Son jean tomba à ses pieds, dévoilant un boxer noir moulant. Je secouai la tête et terminai de m'habiller moi même.

- Alors ? Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, on ne m'a pas appelée au secours donc tout va bien. Et… toi ?

- Week-end en famille. C'était l'anniversaire de ma mère donc… Je t'offre un café ?

- Oui… oui volontiers. Merci.

Il me fit signe de passer devant lui, je sortis donc la première et un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand sa main se posa dans le creux de mes reins. Nous arrivâmes très vite à la cafétéria où de loin, j'aperçus Alice avec un café dans chaque main. Je lui fis un signe, le plus discret possible, pour qu'elle ne vienne pas vers nous. Mais Alice et les signes…

- Ah Bella je te cherchais je t'...

- Désolée d'avoir été longue… j'ai croisé Edward, il m'offre un café.

- Ah… je vois ok. Salut Edward.

- Salut Alice. Deux cafés ? C'est pas excessif ?

- Non… je ne sais jamais si je dois prendre un cappuccino ou un latté. Alors je prends les deux ! Alors ? Pas de nichons à gonfler aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas de nichons à gonfler. Mais une lipo, ça te tente ?

- Beurk non merci.

- On le prend ce café Bella ?

- Oui. On se retrouve dans le service Alice ?

- Oui… de toute façon, j'ai deux cafés à boire, j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

Je m'en voulais, j'avais l'impression de la lâcher mais… Edward m'offrait un café ! Je me rattraperai, je me le promis. Edward commanda pour nous, deux grands lattés sans que je ne lui demande rien. Ce type m'impressionnait.

- Merci Edward.

- De rien Bella, de rien.

- Est-ce que je pourrais demander ton aide sur un cas ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai une ado qui a eu un cancer des os, ça a touché sa mâchoire et nous avons été obligés de lui enlever une partie de sa mâchoire droite. Tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de… je sais pas améliorer son visage ?

- Il faut que je la vois et que je regarde son dossier et ses radios. Je pourrais donner mon avis après.

- Formidable ! Tu peux passer dans la journée ?

- Oui, ce matin j'ai que des suivis, ça passera vite. Je te bip quand je suis dispo.

- Merci. Tu éclaires ma journée !

- Et si je trouve une solution pour ta patiente, ça sera quoi ?

- Je te demanderai en mariage !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Je voulais disparaître. Il me regarda surpris, un sourcil levé puis il finit par rire et boire une gorgée de son café. Heureusement pour moi, mon bipeur sonna. Les urgences. On ne m'appelait jamais, sauf en cas de catastrophe mais là, c'était plutôt calme. Je regardai mon téléphone, un message de Rosalie, médecin aux urgences, une autre amie de ma promo. En lisant le message, je paniquai.

- Bella ?

- Mon frère est aux urgences avec Rosalie, je dois y aller.

- Je t'accompagne.

Comme tu veux ! Je courus en direction des urgences et repérai vite Rosalie. Je me dirigeai vers elle et entrai dans le box. Mon frère était là, un énorme bandage à la main fait par lui certainement, sa chemise était tâchée de sang.

- Emmett ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, c'est rien. Je vais bien.

- Emmett !

Je le frappai derrière la tête pendant que Rosalie défaisait le bandage de mon frère, Edward, lui, regarda la pommette entaillée de mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Arrête de me frapper !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Parle ou je te frappe encore !

- Mais t'es chiante ! Je me suis battu ok ? Et ce gros naze m'a frappé avec une bouteille en verre.

- Qui ? Réponds ou je te shoote à la morphine !

- Mike ! Qui m'a donné une sœur aussi chiante ?

- Encore Mike ? Mais il faut arrêter !

- Il parlait de toi ! Il t'insultait. Je vais pas le laisser dire que t'es une pute ! Mais merde arrêtez-la, empêchez-la de me frapper !

- Bella, on va s'occuper de ton frère, je vais lui recoudre la pommette et Rosalie va s'occuper de sa main. Monte voir tes humains miniatures et je viens te voir dès que possible pour donner mon avis sur le cas de ta patiente. ok ?

- Ne l'anesthésiez pas ! Il comprendra peut-être.

- Docteur Swan !

- Ok, ça va, je m'en vais. On en reparlera Emmett.

- Ouais.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Emmett avait ce besoin de me défendre à chaque fois. Je n'avais vu ce Mike qu'une fois, il m'avait draguée et je l'avais repoussé. Rien de plus. Emmett était du genre nerveux, il s'était fait virer de 3 lycées.

Énervée par la bêtise de mon frère, j'arpentai les couloirs en direction de mon service afin de commencer mes visites. Là c'était une petite blessure, ce n'était rien mais ça pouvait vraiment mal finir. J'avais été obligée de me calmer pour pouvoir parler aux enfants et aux parents. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, 5 départs, 10 parents soulagés qui n'arrêtaient pas de me remercier. J'avais l'impression d'être importante dans ces moments-là, j'aimais ça.

La matinée avança vite, je savais grâce à Rosalie qu'Emmett allait bien, qu'il partirait cet après-midi. J'avais fini mes visites post-op, j'étais en train de remplir un dossier quand une main passa le long de mon dos. Je tournai la tête, c'était Edward. Vas-y continue, je ne dirai rien, mais alors rien du tout ! Au contraire.

- Ton frère va bien. Je ne te pensais pas si agressive.

- Il le cherche, il est idiot de se mettre en danger pour si peu.

- Si l'autre t'insultait alors je ne peux que plaider la cause de ton frère. J'aurais fait la même chose.

- Et bien, je te frapperais aussi. Tiens, le dossier de ma patiente, les radios sont récentes, le scan aussi.

- Ok. Réserve ton déjeuner pour moi, on en discutera.

- Ok, ça marche.

Il me surprit en embrassant ma joue avant de partir de mon service. Alice arriva en sautillant.

- Qui est-ce qui va bientôt coucher avec le docteur Cullen ?

- J'ai vu Jasper en bas. Je m'étonne que tu n'y sois pas.

- Oulà, je fonce !

Menteuse ! Jasper n'a jamais été là ! Au moins, j'avais la paix ! J'avais cinq minutes et décidai d'aller voir mon frère avant qu'il ne parte. J'avais honte, Emmett me faisait honte. Il était allongé sur son brancard, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et il chantait. Mal, très mal mais il était à fond dans sa chanson… le pire c'est qu'il nous chantait '' Best song Ever'' des One Direction. Emmett… j'arrachai ses écouteurs.

- Hey !

- C'est affreux et tout le monde t'entend.

- Et alors ?

- Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de repos Emmett. S'il te plaît.

- Ok.

- Comment ça va ?

- La belle Rosalie m'a bien soigné.

- Et Edward ?

- Il a dit que j'allais rester aussi beau qu'avant.

- Il est trop gentil. Tu veux pas qu'il t'améliore au contraire ?

- T'es trop méchante avec moi. Dis, Rosalie, elle est avec quelqu'un ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Elle est belle ! Gentille… je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Encore ?

- Ouais. Je peux tenter ma chance ?

- Vas-y. Si elle te donne son numéro, c'est très bon signe, sinon c'est mort.

- Ok.

- Je retourne travailler. Prends soin de toi Emmett.

- Promis. Arrête de t'en faire.

- Impossible. Je t'appelle ce soir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, remit ses écouteurs et se remit à fredonner. Sans espoir. L'heure de déjeuner arriva pour moi, je retrouvai Edward qui décida de nous isoler. Nous nous retrouvions dans une salle de repos. J'ai chaud !

- Alors ?

- J'ai lu une étude, j'ai vu quelques vidéos sur des reconstructions du visage grâce aux imprimantes 3D.

- On en a une ici.

- Oui. Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer. Elle n'a qu'une partie à remplacer. Son cancer est en rémission ?

- Oui. Tu l'a vue ?

- Pas encore mais les radios sont très nettes.

- Je les ai fait faire ce matin.

- Bien. Je peux faire des moulages, d'autres radios plus précises. Je pense pouvoir recréer et placer la partie manquante de sa mâchoire. On y verra que du feu.

- On peut vraiment lancer ça ?

- Bien sûr. Avec l'autorisation du chef, du conseil, des parents et de ta patiente et on y va.

- Ce genre de reconstruction a déjà été faite ?

- Oui. Sur des cas beaucoup plus complexes, en France.

- Alors on y va !

- Je vais préparer les documents et en parler au chef. Je te donnerai les études concernant l'opération.

- Merci Edward… merci !

- Et ?

- Et… ah oui ! Épouse-moi !

- Oui !

Quoi ? Non mais c'était une plaisanterie. Tel un félin, il se jeta sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur de la salle de repos. Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses, ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. Son baiser était urgent, brutal mais tellement bon ! Je lui répondis immédiatement, je ne voulais pas manquer cette chance.

Il me déshabilla, vite, j'en fis autant et il m'allongea sur un des lits de la pièce. Edward se plaça au-dessus de moi, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres puis descendit le long de ma mâchoire, ma gorge, mes seins… Sa langue goûta ma peau sur mon ventre et plongea dans mon nombril, puis il remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. _**( n/L pfiou tu vas me faire flamber à cette heure là… ) ( ndla sorry… or not )**_

Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, mes hanches, mes seins, mon ventre, mes fesses. Lentement, l'une de ses mains se faufila jusqu'à mon intimité et je poussai un cri quand il enfonça deux doigts en moi en pressant sa paume contre mon clitoris, me faisant encore plus crier.

Brutalement, il retira ses doigts, me laissant vide de lui. Il me manquait. Il se redressa, prit mes jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules après avoir embrassé mes chevilles. Il positionna ensuite son gland à l'entrée de mon sexe et poussa brutalement en moi.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, il entrait et sortait de moi avec une lenteur à la fois exquise et frustrante. Je n'arrêtais pas de geindre, c'était trop bon. J'ouvris alors les yeux, il me sourit et accéléra un peu, tout doucement. Mes hanches venaient vers lui, d'abord timidement mais plus il accélérait plus, je devenais audacieuse moi-même.

Il fini par adopter un rythme acharné, impitoyable, ne me laissant aucun moment de répit. J'essayais de suivre la cadence, je crois que j'y arrivais plutôt bien. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin en moi.

Je commençais à me raidir, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid, ma tête tournait, je n'avais aucune pensée cohérente. Je frémis, mon corps se cambra, la sueur m'inondait alors qu'il me pilonnait sans trêve. Il n'y avait que la sensation, que ce bien-être, que cette union entre nos deux corps, que lui… que moi. Je l'aimais. Il se pencha pour me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Bella. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. Je t'aime Isabella ! Je t'aimerai à jamais !

Je jouis à ses mots, mon corps explosa en mille morceaux. Je me rendis à peine compte qu'il jouissait à son tour en prononçant mon prénom. Puis il s'immobilisa et s'allongea à mes côtés. Il caressa mes cheveux et embrassa mon visage.

- Je t'aime Bella…

- Je t'aime aussi. Tu m'as manqué hier soir…

- Toi aussi. Chérie, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait annoncer que nous sommes mariés ? Tu es le docteur Isabella Cullen depuis 3 mois maintenant. J'en ai assez de me cacher.

- Moi aussi. Viens, on va voir Hunt !

- Maintenant ?

- Oui et s'il le prend mal… on enchaîne sur le projet de la reconstruction du visage de ma patiente.

- Ok. Un dernier bisou !

- Tu es d'une exigence incroyable Cullen !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Oui, oui. Allez, on y va ! On fera la fête ce soir.

- J'ai hâte ! Tu sais, Emmett a dragué Rosalie à mort.

- Et ?

- Elle lui a donné son numéro.

- Et voilà… il est pas possible. Allez, on y va.

Il m'embrassa et j'allai m'habiller. Entre lui et moi, ça avait été le coup de foudre, les choses étaient allées très vite et nous nous aimions à la folie. Notre mariage avait été très secret, nous, notre famille proche et Alice. Mais il avait raison, il était temps de redescendre de notre nuage et de l'annoncer à notre chef. Je n'avais pas peur, même si les relations entre collègues n'étaient pas bien vues, rien ni personne ne pourrait me séparer de l'homme que j'aime.

**The END **

**A suivre …**


	6. Tu me fais tourner la tete maplumemagiqu

**La liste des Envies de Lisa**

**Chapitre 6 Tu me fais tourner la tête**

_**By Ma PlumeMagique**_

_**Beta : Lily Rose et MelleLizz**_

L'horloge de l'église du centre-ville sonne et je sais d'avance que je suis en retard. Je suis toujours en retard mais après tout, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Je vous vois, là, avec votre sourcil relevé… Faites comme si c'était vrai, s'il vous plaît…

Je passe la vitesse supérieure et prie pour ne pas me retrouver coincée dans les bouchons. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Je suis infirmière de nuit depuis plus de cinq ans déjà. J'ai eu mon diplôme haut la main et j'ai fait mon petit bout de chemin au Harborview Medical Center. Bien évidement, faire ce métier a été une décision sérieuse à prendre mais lorsque j'ai commencé les études pour passer le diplôme, j'ai senti au plus profond de moi-même que j'étais faite pour ça. Et cette passion dévorante ne m'a pas lâchée depuis.

J'arrive enfin à l'hôpital et je ne prends même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur ma montre. Je me connais, au minimum dix minutes de retard…

Je cours comme une dératée vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, me félicitant mentalement d'avoir enfilé ma blouse et mon pantalon avant de venir. Bien sûr, je n'ai presque pas assez de retard, du coup les éléments se liguent tous contre moi. Alors que les portes coulissantes en verre de l'hôpital sont censées s'ouvrir, elles restent obstinément fermées et je m'étale lamentablement contre ces dernières. _**(n/L saloperie de portes)**_ Le choc est rude et je prie tous les dieux et divinités que j'ai en mémoire pour ne pas m'être cassé quoi que ce soit.

J'ai à peine le temps de me reculer, de secouer la tête…. Qu'un Dieu grec au sourire rayonnant apparaît derrière ces deux mégères. _(n/L soupir)_

NOM DE DIEU….

Yeux verts impressionnants, cheveux post ébats apocalyptiques de la mort qui tue, jeans que tu veux arracher avec tes dents… et… le petit bonnet trop mignon dans la petite main.

Sortez les pom-pom girls ! Donnez-moi un O, donnez-moi un U, donnez-moi un I ! Je lui dis oui, quand il veut !

« Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Comment on parle déjà ? Allez, Bella ! Bouger les lèvres, vibrations des cordes vocales…

« Visiblement, mieux que votre nez… » Qui qu'a dit ça?! Fais exprès qui qu'a dit ? Oui oui LOL, je suis teubé mais pas à ce point la lol lol ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit… j'aurais pas osé :) L'exorciste, sors de mon corps !

Il me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés et porte directement la main à son nez, qui saigne abondamment sur sa chemise de bûcheron, maintenant que j'y pense. ( n/L malheur tu as osé me le défigurer… sacrilège)

" Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? " Je demande machinalement en lui tenant le bras et en le traînant derrière moi vers un box de consultation.

Alors qu'il se lance dans une explication hilarante, mêlant un poteau, un chien lui courant après et un pari idiot, il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, son regard bloquant sur une partie particulière de mon anatomie.

" Dites, le play-boy…" j'attrape son dossier et repère son nom " Monsieur Edward Cullen, si vous me disiez exactement où vous avez mal, ailleurs que votre nez bien évidemment, dans ce cas précis ça parait évident, et que vous cessiez de reluquer impunément mon soutien-gorge qui tente visiblement de se faufiler en dehors de ma blouse et qui s'est permis d'en faire sauter chaque pression?"

Je tente un sourire maladroit tout en la reboutonnant avec calme. J'avais une chance sur trois de tomber sur ce haut de travail, aujourd'hui. Quand je vous dis que les éléments se sont tous ligués contre moi... C'est une conspiration.

Je me rapproche de lui après lui avoir demandé de s'allonger sur le brancard et commence à ausculter son nez qui devait être si mignon à la base. Pas de doute : Fracture. Mais il est courageux, je le vois serrer les dents et garder son regard ancré dans le mien.

" J'ai surtout mal sur les côtés… Oui, oui… LA ! ", _**( n/L mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? )**_ sa voix est un peu montée dans les aïgus, pourtant sa phrase n'a pas perdu tout son double sens et bien évidemment, est allée directement se loger dans ma petite culotte. Ok, Houston nous avons un problème, gros, le problème ! Cet Edward Cullen est peu à peu en train de m'achever.

J'ôte mes mains de son visage, me les lave de nouveau avec une solution hydro-alcoolique et note mon premier diagnostic sur la tablette.

" Je pense qu'on a une belle fracture, Monsieur Cullen. Il faut que je vous monte en radiologie pour confirmer." Je redresse la tête vers lui et lui offre un sourire encourageant.

Bon, ok, vu comme ça, j'ai un peu l'air d'avoir une double personnalité mais je n'y peux rien. Ce type me fait complètement perdre la tête. Je remonte une à une les deux barrières de sécurité en me coinçant violemment le doigt dans la dernière et menace de lâcher un juron bien senti quand je sens la douleur grimper en flèche. Non, glandes lacrymales, vous ne m'abandonnerez pas maintenant et je ne pleurerai pas comme une enfant qui vient de se faire un petit bobo.

Je redresse fièrement la tête vers lui et me dirige vers la pharmacie au pas de course. Ce type a visiblement besoin de morphine et moi aussi, si je le pouvais. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Une faute professionnelle n'est pas la bienvenue dans mon dossier. J'attrape tout ce qu'il me faut et retourne vers lui. Je compte dans ma tête de sorte à ce que je n'ai pas à le regarder. Je lui explique qu'il faut que nous prenions l'ascenseur afin de monter à un étage supérieur.

Je tente pendant plusieurs minutes de biper Mike, notre brancardier, mais comme toujours ce dernier ne répond pas. J'imagine qu'il est encore avec Jessica dans l'une des chambres de garde, en train de batifoler comme des bêtes enragées.

Finalement, je dois le déplacer moi même. Je retourne vers lui alors qu'il semble s'être assoupi, je m'arrête quelques instants et profite du spectacle.

Il n'y a pas à dire (:) Edward Cullen est tout sauf vilain à regarder.

Allez, Bella ! Concentration ! Ce type est ton patient et il a manifestement besoin de soins. Je me rapproche encore, m'éclaircie la gorge et attends patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"Allez, Monsieur Cullen ! C'est l'heure de la piqûre !"

J'adore lancer cette phrase avec enthousiasme à mes patients ! Je tente toujours de deviner comment ils vont réagir… En revanche, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'Edward se relève aussi vite. Immédiatement, je vois le sang quitter son visage.

3, 2….

Trop tard… Adieux beaux yeux...Il tombe littéralement en avant, la tête la première dans ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'insistance quelques instants auparavant. Je me retrouve à devoir soutenir tout son poids afin qu'il ne s'étale pas sur le sol et le rallonger.

J'en profite malgré moi, je le jure, pour toucher son corps. Des abdos en béton armés… Des biceps saillants juste ce qu'il faut….

Alerte rouge ! TUUUT TUUUT TUUT TUUUT ! Cerveau en surchauffe! Dysfonctionnement du système !

J'essaye tant bien que mal de le rallonger mais lorsque son corps touche le matelas, tout son poids m'entraîne avec lui et je me retrouve couché contre son corps…. Foutu Karma !

Je réussis à me dépêtrer de son étreinte (à regret, je me dois de l'admettre) et lui fais reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

"Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Cullen ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est Bella Swan, votre infirmière."

Il papillonne des yeux et peu à peu il reprend des couleurs. Je contrôle sa tension, son pouls et échange quelques mots avec lui.

"Tout va bien ? Vous auriez dû me dire que les aiguilles vous fichaient une trouille bleue ! Je veux dire... je vous aurais prévenu… de manière différente, disons ? " Voilà que je me retrouve gênée. Je savais bien que cette petite blague allait me jouer des tours un jour. Pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la faire !

"Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire mal… Je serai gentille… C'est promis." Je lui offre un sourire encourageant. Je vois peu à peu une jolie teinte rosée prendre possession de ses joues. Craquant. _**( n/L trop mimi)**_

Et me voilà repartie ! Décidément, il est vraiment temps que je m'occupe sérieusement de Libbie, ma libido. Mais hors de question que je me laisse aller avec Sexy Cullen !

Je me concentre, lui explique calmement qu'il serait préférable que je lui pose la perfusion avant de monter à la radio et que la morphine commence à faire effet avant que le médecin prenne ma relève, parce que ce dernier ne se montrera pas aussi délicat que moi. Ici, tout le monde sait que Jacob Black est un bourrin, mais malgré ça, c'est surtout l'un des meilleurs dans le milieu de la rhinoplastie.

"Très bien, allez-y !'' Me lance alors Edward, fermant les yeux et me tendant son bras.

La scène est à mourir de rire mais je me contiens, je ne peux pas me permettre d'éclater de rire alors qu'il semble faire preuve de courage !

Son bras n'est qu'un amas de muscles si contractés que je crains même de briser mon aiguille si je tente de le piquer.

"Monsieur Cullen ? Edward ? Regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît." Il faut que je parvienne à le détendre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit où il risque d'avoir mal et de se braquer si je dois de nouveau le piquer dans les heures à venir.

" Écoutez, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, je vous promets que vous ne sentirez rien ! Tout ira très vite. Mais il faut vraiment que vous vous détendiez. C'est important." Je murmure presque.

J'ai l'impression de parler à un petit chiot apeuré, coincé entre le mur et le frigo.

"Allez, respirez un grand coup. A trois, je vous pique. Un, deux…" Je me concentre et le pique le plus rapidement possible. Il retient un petit gémissement. Il est vraiment mignon. Pas courageux, mais mignon.

Je règle le débit de morphine et attends quelques secondes. Je sens son corps se détendre immédiatement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

" Et voilà, Edward ! Ça va mieux?" Je lui tapote de nouveau la main!

Il lâche un énorme soupir et me regarde tout à coup.

" Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Gnéé…. Seins." Oh merde, il divague. Manquait plus que ça.

"Oui Edward, tout va bien. Je vais vous monter au bloc maintenant, d'accord ?" Quand je vous disais que c'était comme parler à un petit chien apeuré?

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas à toute vitesse et je me demande pendant combien de temps il va pouvoir faire ça sans vomir…

"Allez, c'est parti, Edward. On y va." Je soupire et tire le lit avec moi jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je maudis Mike encore et encore lorsque je heurte la porte de l'ascenseur et qu'Edward explose de rire.

"Ha ! Bella ! Tu as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ! HAHAHAHA" Le bougre, il se fout de moi !

Je parviens tant bien que mal à faire entrer le brancard dans l'ascenseur. Pendant ce temps, Edward se met à chanter un chant de Noël. Oh bordel achevez-moi…

"Edward ? Chuuut… Edward… Vous êtes en train de hurler là…" Je tente tant bien que mal de le calmer un minimum.

"I WISHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… YOU A MERRY CHRIIIIIIIIIISTMAAAAAAAS…" Et c'est reparti.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et c'est parti pour quatre étages. J'appuie un peu trop sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

Edward est de loin l'un des patients les plus canons que j'ai eu mais lorsqu'il est défoncé et qu'il se met à chanter… Disons que son charme s'évapore assez vite...

"Par pitié, faites que ça aille plus vite…" J'invoque toutes les divinités possibles, c'est mon truc… Mais rien ne va plus vite. Au contraire, alors qu'Edward s'endort profondément au bout de seulement un étage, l'ascenseur a une sorte de gros sursaut et se bloque.

Il ne se réveille même pas. Je ne me mets pas à paniquer, ce n'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais coincée dans un ascenseur et certainement pas celui-là. Je vérifie le pouls d'Edward et une fois que j'en suis satisfaite, je me laisse tomber au sol et attends patiemment. Je sais qu'il est inutile que j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel puisque ce dernier est hors service depuis des mois maintenant. Cependant je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, j'irai tenter la chose.

Alors Bella, te voilà coincée dans un ascenseur avec un beau gosse profondément endormi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Je soupire et me redresse un peu pour admirer son visage. Il est beau, il a l'air gentil… Peut être un peu boulet sur les bords… _**( n/L euh… un boulet vraiment ?)**_ Après tout, il s'est pris un poteau dans le nez…

Je ris en imaginant la scène. J'attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche avec l'espoir secret d'avoir au moins une barre de réseau mais bien évidement, c'est un espoir vite avorté.

Presque une heure est passée lorsque j'entends Edward commencer à gesticuler. Je lui lance un regard mais vois qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés.

Je me retourne vers les chiffres lumineux au-dessus des portes et réalise qu'ils continuent de défiler comme si l'ascenseur continuait de fonctionner normalement. Et bien, voilà qui n'augure rien de bon… Si les chiffres bougent encore, alors les gens vont croire que l'ascenseur fonctionne toujours et iront tout simplement appuyer sur le bouton de celui d'à côté.

Je soupire et me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à regarder ça plus tôt.

Je me redresse et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, peut-être qu'après tout, les gars de la maintenance ont enfin fait leur boulot et ont réparé ce maudit bouton d'alerte.

J'appuie une fois, deux fois… Patiente. Mais rien ne se passe.

D'accord, je ne paniquerai pas. Je réessaye encore une fois. Bon, toujours rien.

"Je crois que ça ne marche pas… Bella." La voix d'Edward me parvient tout doucement.

Je me retourne vers lui et tente d'afficher un air rassurant mais je commence sérieusement à désespérer.

"Edward… Effectivement, ça ne marche pas. Bien dormi? Ça fait un moment qu'on est ici…" Je soupire et avance vers le lit, vérifie ses constantes.

"Ca fait longtemps que nous sommes là ?" Il me demande ça de sa voix rauque, toujours groggy par la morphine. Je me rapproche encore un peu de lui et lui offre un sourire sincère.

"Un petit moment oui. Une heure à peu près. Mais on devrait bientôt sortir." J'essaye d'avoir l'air convaincante. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée bloquée ici. J'y suis restée plus de trois heures, à appeler à m'en casser la voix. Ce fût sans succès bien évidement puisque je m'étais retrouvée coincée entre deux étages.

"Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais vous n'avez pas un don de persuasion très prononcé…" C'est à son tour de m'offrir un sourire mais le sien se veut moqueur.

Je fais la moue et décide de ne pas le prendre de travers.

"Désolée, c'est juste que je suis vraiment frustrée. Je veux dire, votre état n'est pas instable, nous n'allions pas en réa mais tout de même. Ça aurait pu arriver et juste parce que des crétins sans cervelle n'ont pas fait ce pourquoi ils sont payés !" Je sens mes nerfs qui commencent à lâcher peu à peu. Je me dois pourtant de garder mon calme, je suis censée être celle qui contrôle la situation.

"Bella, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe et de toute façon, j'ai encore de légers effets de morphine, alors tout va bien se passer. Je me fiche d'attendre des heures." ll me lance un regard brillant et je crois que si je n'étais pas si professionnelle, j'y verrais un véritable sous-entendu sexuel.

Edward Cullen aurait-il des idées derrière la tête ? L'attraction que je ressentais pour lui tout à l'heure est encore plus présente ici, dans cet espace si petit.  
Mon souffle s'accélère, je sens la chaleur se propager dans mes reins. L'envie est en train de prendre possession de moi. Ce n'est pas sérieux, il faut que je me calme.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière afin de m'éloigner de lui, mais la paroi d'acier me coince et je prends conscience de sa présence et de la chaleur de son corps. Il se redresse doucement, passe ses jambes par dessus le lit et me regarde avec encore plus de convoitise. "Bella..." Sa voix est gutturale comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Ne lutte pas mon mignon... Couchez Libbie !

Je ne sais quelle force m'attire à lui. Ses genoux heurtent les miens et alors que ses mains se posent instinctivement sur mes hanches, les miennes s'accrochent à ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par le bonnet qu'il portait tout à l'heure.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que c'est contraire à l'éthique mais je ne peux définitivement pas résister à Edward Cullen.

"Edward, je..." Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je bafouille, perds mes mots. Et si je faisais une erreur ? Et si je le regrettais ensuite?

"Chut Bella. On a peut-être pas beaucoup de temps, alors ne perdons pas une minute. J'en ai envie, tu en as envie. Pourquoi se priver ?"

Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui...

Je me laisse facilement convaincre et lorsque ses mains s'aventurent sous ma blouse, je ne recule pas. Je ne lutte plus. J'abandonne la bataille. _**(n/L Ouhhh ça chauffe )**_

De toute façon Bella, je ne te laisserai pas faire. J'attends ce moment depuis qu'on a croisé ce beau gosse alors dis adieu à ta petite culotte !

Quand je vous disais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour Libbie...

Edward fait sauter avec facilité les boutons de ma blouse et semble apprécier cette nouvelle vue. Il s'arrête quelques instants sur ma poitrine avant de s'attaquer directement à mon pantalon.

Mes mains s'empressent de lui retirer ses vêtements et alors que son jean moulant tombe sur ses chevilles, un léger craquement résonne dans la cabine.

Définitivement, Libbie a souvent raison... Adieu petite culotte !

Il l'envoie balader et me saisit par les cuisses afin de me faire grimper au-dessus de lui sur le brancard. Je me félicite d'avoir pensé à bloquer les freins du lit…

Concentre-toi, Bella !

Je me penche vers ses lèvres et hésite. Mais lui ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et m'embrasse avec passion.

Feux d'artifice !

Son baiser est tout sauf doux, il est fougueux, pressé et demandeur. Exactement ce que nous sommes à cet instant précis.

Ses mains détachent mes cheveux et je frissonne lorsqu'ils viennent chatouiller mes épaules. Il me regarde tout en se mordant la lèvre et je me mets à rougir comme une collégienne. Les yeux d'Edward Cullen sont tout sauf faciles à regarder. Il me caresse la joue et je m'autorise à appuyer mon visage contre sa main. C'est un moment qui ne dure que quelques secondes et pourtant, j'ai envie d'y accorder toute mon attention afin d'en garder un souvenir impérissable.

Sa bouche glisse partout, léchant, mordant, grignotant chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Il me colle encore plus contre lui et son sexe entre en contact avec mon intimité, je gémis. Impossible de faire autrement.

Je le sens sourire contre moi et j'attrape ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière afin qu'il me regarde. J'aime ce que je vois en lui. Gentillesse, adoration… Je sens que quelque chose de particulier est en train de se produire… Quelque chose contre lequel je ne pourrai pas me battre bien longtemps.

Attention Bella, il va te faire tourner la tête !

"Edward... J'ai besoin de toi..." Je soupire alors que sa bouche s'amuse avec ma poitrine.

Tout ceci est surréaliste... Je ne suis que sensations, frissons et envie.

Il nous entraîne, nous allongeant.

"Allez, vas-y Bella. Je n'attends que toi." Il me lance encore son sourire ravageur et s'agrippe à mes hanches alors que je me positionne.

Pas le temps pour plus de préliminaires. Je veux Edward Cullen et je l'aurai.

Peu à peu, je prends possession de son corps tout entier. Lorsque j'atteins mon but, je cesse littéralement de respirer et le regarde.

Il a la bouche entrouverte, la tête basculée en arrière… Il est beau, presque un peu trop pour être réel. _**(n/L malgré son nez fracturé ça reste une bombe )**_

Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et me mets peu à peu à bouger. Les frottements de son corps contre le mien me font perdre les pédales et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer mes mouvements.

"Bella!" Il crie tout en rouvrant les yeux.

Ses mains s'invitent sur ma poitrine et la caressent alors que je le chevauche littéralement.

Chaleur, plaisir…

Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps alors je l'aide à se redresser et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai besoin de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus et j'atteins mon plaisir en même temps que lui. L'orgasme nous emporte durant de longues secondes...

Jusqu'à ce que le "Ding" familier des portes de l'ascenseur retentisse derrière nous.

Quand je vous disais... Foutu Karma... Mais sacré Edward Cullen !

Encore meilleur qu'un super cadeau d'anniversaire…

**THE END **

**A suivre…**


	7. Paper cape de Chic Ttess

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**Chapitre 7 paper cape**

_Par ChicTess _

_Sa Bêta Lily_

- Avance plus vite Dém. Bon sang, tu te disperses ! m'exclamai-je en assimilant que Démétri me conduisait partout sauf à l'accueil pour ma prise en charge.

- Bella, arrête de pester comme ça. Tu ne peux te servir ni de ton bras ni de ta jambe, s'exaspéra-t-il. Je suis tes deux membres manquants ! Par principe, tu me dois le respect.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis surtout damnée, maugréai-je en appuyant mon coude gauche sur l'accoudoir de la chaise roulante, lassée de l'excentricité de mon collègue.

- Franchement, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi maladroite, me signala-t-il, appuyant un tout petit peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est le comble pour une ambulancière ! L'ironie du sort ! La stupidité absolue, rétorquai-je excédée, en me tournant vers lui.

- Bella, tiens-toi tranquille. Le mal ne prend même plus le dessus sur toi. Tu es quoi une sur-femme ?

- Je suis dure au mal Dém. Je ne souffre pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus ?

- Super-Bella, railla-t-il. Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta cape dans l'ambulance ?

- Très drôle ! Tu vas m'en fabriquer une avec le papier du rouleau hygiénique du brancard ? me moquai-je.

- T'aurais fière allure ! Accrochée à ton chariot !

- Oui et tout le personnel hospitalier viendrait la signer comme si j'avais un plâtre. Bon dieu, faites qu'ils ne me collent pas un plâtre !

- Excellente idée ! Je vais chercher tout ça !

Mon fauteuil roulant s'immobilisa.

_Quoi ?_

J'orientai mon corps pour le regarder et le vis foncer tout droit vers la porte coupe-feu de la sortie des urgences.

- Démétri, reviens ! Non mais, tu ne vas pas me lâcher là quand même ? rouspétai-je en tapant sur le fauteuil de ma main accidentée. Aie, m'écriai-je.

- Trop tard apparemment.

Je me retournai brusquement. Je ressemblai à une girouette sur ma chaise aux roulettes usées, cherchant à tourner en fonction de la direction du vent.

- Je...

Je bloquai une seconde et mes yeux tracèrent de bas en haut le corps de l'homme devant moi. Sainte mère de Dieu ! _Le vent était favorable !_

- Salut, je suis Edward. (n/L salut moi c'est Lily )

- Bella. Salut, me présentai-je en fixant son visage.

Il était sublime, enjoué dans son observation face à mon étonnement.

- Besoin d'aide Bella ? m'interrogea-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas.

- C'est plutôt grave alors, me sourit-il en attrapant son stéthoscope autour de son cou pour jouer avec.

Je fis une moue un peu gênée sans le vouloir et inspirai discrètement.

- Je suis bloquée ici, soufflai-je. Mon collègue n'a fait que la moitié de son job, pestai-je en faisant un signe derrière moi.

- Vraiment ? Quel type ferait ça ?

- Le genre de collègue qui... peu importe. Il me donne une occasion de négocier quelques heures de remplacement.

- Le chantage ? éclata-t-il de rire.

- Je sais avancer quelques pions quand c'est le moment. Dém fait tout pour me rendre chèvre !

- Petit-ami ?

Ses pupilles sondèrent plus intensément les miennes et j'étais presque sûre qu'elles se dilataient. J'aurais voulu m'approcher pour vérifier mais me retins.

Déstabilisée, je chassai mon regard pour m'éviter un moment d'embarras supplémentaire. Ma chemise professionnelle me donnait subitement chaud. Guère de vent pour faire tourner la girouette… j'étouffai.

- Un collègue mais aussi un ami à vrai dire.

Il se baissa à mon niveau et appuya sa main sur l'accoudoir de la chaise roulante, près de mon bras gauche. Je le sondai un instant et louchai sur son badge, cousu sur sa blouse blanche près du logo de l'hôpital. « Dr Cullen ».

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois sur ta formule 1 ?

Il était si près de moi que je pouvais découvrir son effluve naturel si délectable. Mélangé aux odeurs limite nauséabondes du milieu hospitalier, le sien prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. En réalité, je séparais tellement son parfum des autres que je ne retenais que lui, l'enregistrant admirablement. Le Docteur Edward Cullen était si envoûtant que je remontai de sa main gauche, sans alliance, à son visage proche du mien. Il me sourit et pinça ses lèvres, m'expédiant ailleurs.

- Je…, baragouinai-je. Je suis tombée de l'ambulance après avoir déposé un patient ici.

Il semblait amusé et ses yeux verts se déplacèrent sur mon corps, recherchant quel morceau de mes jambes était abîmé en plus de ma main.

- Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de toi ?

Je déglutis et ma respiration chahuta. Je réprimai un halètement sonore. Est-ce que j'étais prête à lui confier mon corps ? ( n/L pfff en voilà une question idiote )

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir concrètement à ma question, j'acceptai d'un léger hochement de tête. Il se releva lentement et se plaça derrière mon dos pour pousser ma charrette maudite. Il nous dirigea vers l'accueil et saisit un formulaire vierge sur le comptoir, à disposition des patients.

- Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'indiquer si une salle ou un box est libre s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière d'accueil et d'orientation.

- Bien sûr Docteur Cullen, lui dit-elle occultant complément ma présence.

Je m'arrangeais toujours pour éviter Tanya Volturi. Elle ne n'avait jamais aimée et la réciproque était justifiée. Démétri m'arrangeait constamment en s'occupant des entrées et sorties des patients des urgences de cet hôpital. Je ne m'interrogeais même pas de savoir si elle m'avait vue. En définitive, je ne pensais pas. Elle semblait allumée par Edward, son corps en feu et j'eus envie de rire en regardant son visage rouge. Je me demandais si je pouvais trouver un extincteur dans le coin pour empêcher qu'elle s'embrase ! Son assurance l'avait désertée et je ris sous cape pour les fois où elle avait soûlé certains malades parce qu'il leur manquait une attestation. _Tant pis pour l'extincteur, je préférais la laisser cramer !_

Edward se tourna vers moi et je compris que j'avais ri un peu trop fort. Il pencha sa tête et me sourit en coin.

- Ça va Bella ?

J'acquiesçai et pinçai mes lèvres vers l'intérieur pour me contrôler mais mes yeux s'humidifièrent en réponse à ma bêtise mentale. Face à Edward, je sentis mes joues s'échauffer légèrement à mon tour.

- La salle 26M est libre Docteur Cullen, nous interrompit Tanya.

- Très bien, nous la prenons. Merci.

Ce « nous » me fit prendre quelques degrés supplémentaires. _Bon dieu, j'étais aussi cuite que l'autre pimbêche !_

- Je vous suis pour préparer les papiers de l'admission, Docteur.

_N'avait-elle pas la langue brûlée depuis le temps qu'elle fumait !_

- Je vais m'en occuper, lui lança-t-il sans appel.

- Mais...

Elle s'interrompit et je constatai qu'Edward haussait ses sourcils et attendait une suite qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le téléphone sonna et elle répondit.

- Docteur Cullen, j'ai un appel pour vous ?

- Transférez-le au Docteur Whitlock s'il vous plaît. (n/L Bon Dieu quel hôpital O.o *cours faire sa lettre de motivation* ) Il vient de terminer sa pause, rétorqua-t-il en regardant sa montre en cuir noir. Je suis occupé pour un bon moment.

- Très bien, répondit-elle déçue.

Elle me porta finalement un regard et sans un salut, elle reprit son travail, un peu déconcertée par le refus de coopération d'Edward.

- Elle va me le faire payer, assurai-je faisant rire Edward à ma réflexion.

- On verra ça, décréta-t-il sûr de lui.

Il me guida doucement vers ladite salle et je tentai de me raisonner pour reprendre la direction des opérations de mon corps. Bella-la-maladresse devait rester zen et cool. Zen et cool, deux mots que je devais apprendre à maîtriser._ Je pouvais le faire._

Il poussa le brancard vide contre le mur et approcha un siège près du meuble où bon nombre de tiroirs attendaient d'être ouverts pour commencer à suturer plaies et autres accrocs. Il s'assit devant moi et saisit le stylo noir accroché au niveau du revers de sa poche.

- Alors Bella, commençons le supplice.

J'étais au centre de la pièce et Edward, avec sa réflexion, augmenta ma sensation de porter ma croix, enfin à une main et à cloche-pied. Je refoulai mon envie de rouler des yeux.

- Isabella, le repris-je comme si cela allait m'aider à assurer mon évasion de cet hôpital.

Mais avais-je vraiment envie de partir d'ici finalement ?

- Pardon ?

- En réalité, mon prénom complet est Isabella.

- Très bien, Isabella, répéta-t-il en grattant sur le formulaire. Je me disais que Belladone ne coïncidait pas. La toxicité des fleurs ne correspond pas à ta façon d'être.

Je ris. _Et du vocabulaire en plus Docteur ?_

- As-tu déjà entendu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Belladone, Edward ?

Il me sourit.

- Définitivement pas. Mais tu me sembles différente alors peut-être aurais-tu un prénom peu ordinaire !

- Différente ? chuchotai-je ma voix empreinte d'un scepticisme, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Isabella n'est pas commun non plus. Il te va bien, lança-t-il en occultant ma question. Continuons, tu veux bien. Quel est ton nom de famille ?

Était-ce un compliment ? Avait-il décidé qu'il allait me torturer avec ses petites remarques sexy ?

- Swan.

- Ton lieu de naissance ?

- Ici, répondis-je alors qu'il grattait toujours sur son formulaire.

- Ta date de naissance ?

- Treize septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt cinq.

- Ton adresse ?

- 825 Eastlake Avenue East. Seattle.

- Ton numéro de téléphone ?

- 607 123 4005

- Célibataire ? En concubinage ? Mariée ?

- Célibataire.

- Célibataire comme sans petit-ami ?

Surprise, je levai les yeux, jusqu'ici fixés sur son stylo, vers son visage toujours concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait. Cette interrogation qui n'était absolument pas sur le formulaire accentua les battements de mon cœur. C'était bien la deuxième fois qu'il me posait la question, je ne rêvais pas tout de même ?

- Pas de petit-ami, déglutis-je.

Évidemment, il ne nota pas ce renseignement et je vis une esquisse de sourire. Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois.

- As-tu des enfants ?

- Aucun.

- Le nom de la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ?

- Mon frère Emmett Swan, à la même adresse.

- Quel est son numéro de téléphone ?

- 206 288 1000.

- Numéro d'assuré social ?

- 342-625-9682

- Très bien, j'ai tout Bella.

Il releva sa tête vers moi et nous nous observâmes.

- Je ne pense pas avoir dit autant de choses personnelles à un homme en si peu de temps, confessai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il rit.

- La procédure, expliqua-t-il presque nonchalamment.

- Vraiment ? répliquai-je en étirant mes lèvres.

- Une partie de la procédure, admit-il en me dévoilant légèrement ses dents.

Il bascula son dos vers le dossier de sa chaise et tapa discrètement son stylo sur le formulaire.

- Pourrait-on activer la procédure ? le taquinai-je.

Il secoua la tête et je le vis expirer doucement pour se reprendre. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des points faibles finalement. Il quitta son siège sur roulettes et se posta devant moi.

- Alors, où souffres-tu Bella ?

- Cheville et poignet droits. Ça me lance un peu, je suis tombée sur le côté.

- Je vais devoir t'aider à enlever ta chaussure. Avant cela, il faut que tu grimpes sur le lit.

J'acquiesçai. Il cala correctement le brancard contre le mur et freina les roues pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Il tira le tissu en papier blanc pour assurer l'hygiène sous mon corps.

Lorsqu'Edward Cullen s'approcha de moi et qu'il me souleva doucement pour que j'avance à cloche-pied, mes pensées convergèrent vers mon corps nu contre le sien et je me demandai comment j'allais tenir sans accrocher mes jambes à son bassin. _Ma cheville accidentée !_ ricanai-je intérieurement en essayant de baisser l'intensité des papillons qui venaient de se mettre à voler.

Une fois allongée délicatement sur le lit, il prit ma tension. Après cela, il retira ma chaussure et ma chaussette et les déposa à terre. Il alla se laver les mains et j'en profitai pour me regarder de tout mon long. Ma tenue ne me mettait pas en valeur, non pas que j'aie un corps fabuleux mais je paraissais plus fine, habillée en civil et quand il me rejoignit, je ne me trouvai définitivement pas à mon avantage.

À première vue, mon pied me paraissait tout à fait normal mais quand il releva un peu mon pantalon de travail réglementaire, je constatai que ma cheville était légèrement enflée. Il la tourna doucement dans tous les sens pendant une minute ou deux puis toucha plusieurs endroits différents, me faisant grimacer de douleur par moments.

- Je pense que tu te l'es foulée mais ce n'est rien de grave, annonça-t-il en laissant reposer sa main sur mon pied.

Elle était douce et les couleurs de nos peaux s'accordaient fabuleusement. Il avait un teint un peu plus hâlé que le mien. À cet instant, je me dis qu'il fallait que je déguste le fait d'être avec lui. Edward m'attirait physiquement mais j'appréciais terriblement le caractère et la façon d'être de l'homme en face de moi.

- C'est supportable mais je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher, repris-je délestant mes pensées un peu trop audacieuses à mon goût.

- Nous allons quand même faire une radio de contrôle. Montre-moi ta main s'il te plaît.

Je la relevai à son niveau et il la prit pour la manipuler tout aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait fait pour mon pied. Je ressentis clairement quelques picotements et je filmai intérieurement ses gestes sur moi, espérant que je pourrais me passer quelques extraits plus tard. Il me fit faire plusieurs exercices pour tester ma main et quelqu'un nous interrompit en portant un coup discret sur la porte.

Edward reposa ma main doucement sur mon ventre et mes papillons le regardèrent s'éloigner alors qu'il entrouvrît la porte de notre salle d'examen.

- Hey salut papa, entre je t'en prie.

- Salut fils.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas me donner ton avis, lui précisa Edward, me gratifiant d'un sourire confiant.

- Bonjour Miss...

- Swan. Bella Swan, me présentai-je à son père.

- Bonjour Miss Swan.

Je regardai l'homme plus âgé. Le fils et le père ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Edward avait des cheveux à peine un peu plus foncés que son père. L'homme d'âge mûr avait une stature différente, plus longiligne. Edward entretenait son corps. Non pas qu'il soit difforme mais les muscles de son torse étaient fermes, d'après ce que j'avais constaté quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me poser sur le lit. Edward était rassurant. Tout en lui était rassurant.

- Bella, voici mon père. Il fait partie de l'équipe de chirurgiens de cet hôpital.

- Si je n'étais pas clouée sur ce lit Docteur Cullen, je serais enchantée de faire votre connaissance, plaisantai-je.

Ils sourirent face à ma répartie.

- J'aimerai avoir ton avis papa. Foulure poignet droit et entorse cheville droite. Je vais programmer une radio de contrôle. Je reviens Bella, finit-il en me regardant.

Je lui souris en signe d'approbation et il sortit. Je me retrouvai avec son père qui effectua quasiment à l'identique les gestes de son fils. Edward revint entre temps et me sembla un peu essoufflé.

- Radios Edward, vraiment ? lui demanda son père en reposant avec prudence ma main sur mon ventre.

- Je... Ouais, cafouilla Edward.

Son père se retourna vers lui et je l'aperçus hausser les sourcils.

- Même diagnostic fils. Tu devrais programmer un IRM tant que tu y es. Tu ne crois pas ? lui dit-il en le rejoignant et en serrant fièrement son épaule gauche l'espace d'un instant.

Edward lui sourit, complice.

- Je vais commencer par une radio. Merci pour tes conseils papa, poursuivit-il en pinçant ses lèvres, joueur.

- Bien sûr Docteur Cullen. Oh au fait, on te cherche.

Docteur Cullen senior se retourna vers moi, se rappelant certainement de ma présence.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? J'avais quelque chose qui clochait pour que son père veuille me faire passer un IRM ?

- À bientôt Miss Swan. Au plaisir de vous revoir... bientôt, me salua-t-il aussi poliment que gentiment.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et je me demandais s'il riait ou si je devais être inquiète du diagnostic. Je portai mon regard vers Edward qui me fixait à son tour.

- Au revoir Docteur Cullen, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne prenne congé.

Edward revint à mes côtés et je tournai mes jambes pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Je posai mon pied valide et il approcha le fauteuil roulant, me soutenant pour ne pas que je me blesse.

- Edward, est-ce que c'est grave ? Tu as parlé d'une foulure et d'une entorse mais ton père avait l'air de dire que...

Il posa sa main sur ma joue gauche et je levai mes yeux vers lui. J'étais perdue et l'intimité de son geste remit en place mes méninges naïves jusqu'à présent. _Edward Cullen m'aimait bien..._

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste contrôler avant de te lâcher.

- Me lâcher ?

Mon cœur était fou furieux et je jetai un coup d'œil à sa main qu'il replaça le long de son corps.

- Te laisser dans la jungle de Seattle, concéda-t-il presque à regret.

Je n'ajoutai rien et il partit ouvrir la porte. Il poussa mon fauteuil à travers les ascenseurs et les différentes salles et j'eus l'impression qu'Edward nous lançait dans une course folle à travers les étages pour rejoindre le niveau de radiologie. Il occulta tous les regards qui chassaient dans sa direction comme si la recherche de la salle à rayons X était sa priorité du jour. _Edward Cullen était devenu ma priorité du jour !_

Près de la machine imposante, j'eus un moment de gêne lorsqu'il dût enlever mon pantalon pour prendre la radio de ma cheville et je me retrouvai en lingerie et chemise de travail pour grimper sur la table près de l'appareil. Edward ne fit aucune remarque et j'eus le sentiment que son professionnalisme nous séparait. Il devint Docteur Cullen dès l'instant où je m'assis pour prendre le cliché, me faisant prendre la pose.

Au moment de réaliser la radio de mon poignet, il écarta un manipulateur qui voulait me prendre en charge et le renvoya en lui expliquant qu'il se débrouillerait sans lui et qu'il connaissait bien les appareils de radioscopie. Nous étions restés seuls tout au long des examens comme si la salle avait été privatisée. Le temps passé avec lui s'égrainait tellement vite que j'aurais pu continuer toute la soirée. Edward Cullen réchauffait tellement mon corps que tout l'endroit me semblait moins lugubre en sa présence.

Après avoir joué les mannequins pour rayons ultrasons, j'attendis qu'il revienne avec les radios, regardant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inintéressant. La pièce était redevenue froide et fade, assombrissant mon sentiment de solitude.

- Désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, s'excusa-t-il en revenant, m'apaisant dans l'instant.

Il alluma le négatoscope et y plaça les clichés les uns après les autres, sans émettre aucun commentaire. Il y en avait dix de chaque. Dix ! Bon sang, c'était plutôt grave alors. Il avait des doutes !

- C'est bien cela Bella. Foulure et entorse, proclama-t-il en éteignant le panneau lumineux.

Il campa auprès de moi après avoir remis les radios dans leurs pochettes respectives et me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'opinai.

- Tu es livide. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Est-ce ta tête ? s'alarma-t-il.

Il me regarda les billes rondes et je fermai mes yeux un instant. D'un geste immédiat, il prit mon pouls et mes paupières se relevèrent, reconnaissant son toucher instinctivement.

- Je croyais que tu allais m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Non. Non Bella. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, excuse-moi, consentit-il en prenant ma main valide.

- Tu… tu as fait plein de radios, expliquai-je. Je n'en ai jamais vues autant pour si peu.

- Oh, ça... Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ta tête ?

- Oui, oui je vais bien. Bon sang, tu m'as fichu une peur bleue.

Je baissai mes yeux sur mes cuisses nues et je me sentis un peu stupide.

- Edward, tu veux bien m'aider à me rhabiller s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Il faut que je soutienne ta cheville avec une attelle et je vais bander ta main. Je vais aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin à la pharmacie de l'hôpital.

Il m'assista pour que je puisse me vêtir et lorsqu'il boutonna mon pantalon pour que je soulage mon poignet droit, je sentis cette même attirance puissante qui cavala entre nous. Nous étions si près et nous relevâmes nos visages l'un vers l'autre simultanément. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, les lèvres du Docteur Cullen deuxième du nom sur les miennes.

- Bella, tu es ma patiente pour quelques dizaines de minutes encore, objecta-t-il la voix rauque.

Je hochai la tête sans pouvoir exprimer quoi que ce soit. Je plissai mes paupières pour cesser mon attitude idiote. Comme si le Docteur Cullen allait embrasser ou même sortir avec une fille qui se fichait en l'air en sortant de l'ambulance qu'elle conduisait, comme si j'étais assez bien pour pouvoir appâter un homme comme lui, homme qui devait certainement courir après toutes les filles de Seattle et même des autres contrées.

Il m'assit sur mon détestable fauteuil à quatre roues et bizarrement, ça me plaisait moins de passer du temps avec le Docteur Cullen. _Stupide et avide Bella !_

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour au hall des urgences, Edward me laissa et prit la direction de la pharmacie, soulageant un peu le poids du caillou échoué au fond de mon cœur. Dém me rejoignit en trombe, sa feuille de papier avec lui. _Stupide cape à la noix !_

- Ça va ? me lança-t-il tout sourire.

- Tu m'as lâchée Dém au milieu des urgences pour me faire une cape. Mais qui fait ça ? m'étonnai-je encore. Parfois, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- Ne te plains pas, il paraît que tu es partie avec le célèbre pédiatre de l'hôpital. D'après Tanya, c'est le célibataire le plus en vue du corps hospitalier.

- Pédiatre ? redis-je abasourdie.

- Oui. Tout son service le cherche partout. Il devait juste récupérer des papiers à la direction de l'hosto pour les ramener dans son service et a priori, il s'est fait la malle avec une ambulancière maladroite. Je me demande bien qui cela peut être, ricana-t-il.

Le Docteur Cullen deuxième du nom avait-il des vues sur moi ou bien était-ce simplement de la pitié ?

- Au fait, Tanya l'a mauvaise. Elle a ajouté un « salope » sur ta série d'autographes.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Montre-moi ça.

J'examinai le papier et il y en avait dans tous les sens. Des numéros de téléphone d'inconnus, des poèmes improvisés sur le moment, un « Happy Birthday Lisa » coloré et adorable certainement comme elle. Je terminai en voyant la signature de Tanya et secouai la tête avant d'éclater de rire une seconde fois.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je détournai mon regard de la fausse cape de Dém et vis Edward devant moi.

- Bella a une foule d'admirateurs. J'ai sélectionné quelques spécimens pas trop amochés dans cette salle ! me devança Dém.

- Admirateurs ?

- Je dois la caser avant la fin de l'année, ajouta Dém mi-complice mi-taquin avec un faux air de « Sais-tu garder un secret ? ». Vous voulez ajouter votre candidature Docteur ?

Edward passa sa main sur sa nuque et remua sa tête doucement de gauche à droite pour se détendre.

- Merci de ta sollicitude mais je peux arranger mes affaires, lui dit-il gentiment. Je ne manquerai pas de te tenir au courant cependant. Démétri, c'est bien ça ?

Mon collègue acquiesça.

- C'est noté. Par contre, vous êtes recherché par le FBI, lui lança-t-il en regardant vers l'accueil. Enfin, elle tient votre agenda à jour en tout cas.

Edward et moi tournâmes la tête de concert et Tanya s'empourpra quand elle vit que nous la fixions tous les trois. J'espérai un instant un miracle pour que la combustion s'amorce et que les inhalations de fumée la fassent taire pour quelques minutes. Son insulte sur ma cape était clairement en trop.

Je ne pus empêcher un ricanement et levai les yeux vers Edward qui me dévisageait, ses pupilles pétillantes.

- On te laisse Démétri, j'ai une patiente en cours !

- Ok Doc. Bella, je te ramène à la maison dans notre carrosse ! Et je vais mettre les gyros rien que pour toi, blagua-t-il alors que j'enfonçai ma tête dans mes épaules.

Edward poussa ma chaise roulante de malheur et nous trouva une autre salle. Il alla chercher un sachet pour y mettre mes chaussette et chaussure inutiles et glissa mon attelle autour de mon pied en vérifiant que ce ne soit ni trop grand ni trop serré. Il se rapprocha ensuite de moi pour bander ma main droite. Ses gestes me rendirent si émotive que j'aurais souhaité que ma convalescence dure éternellement et qu'il veuille bien assurer l'intérim des soins infirmiers.

- Voilà Bella. Tu es parée pour la jungle de Seattle.

- Merci, arrivai-je à dire, encore secouée par l'intensité du moment.

- Je vais te prescrire quelques cachets au cas où tu souffrirais cette nuit. Je te fais un arrêt de travail de dix jours, d'accord ? m'indiqua-t-il en remplissant les documents qu'il trouva dans un des tiroirs du meuble derrière lui.

- Merci Docteur.

- Docteur ? soupira-t-il en relevant sa tête vers moi.

- Je suis ta patiente pour quelques dizaines de minutes encore, répétai-je ses paroles.

- Malheureusement oui, me sourit-il.

- Malheureusement ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Bon, je vais repartir vers mon carrosse alors. Peux-tu me conduire auprès de Démétri s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord. Avant ça, je voulais te demander si... Il y a une sorte de soirée caritative pour l'hôpital samedi prochain. Et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'y accompagner ?

Je l'examinai tentant de cacher mon étonnement. Edward Cullen n'avait donc aucune pitié pour moi.

- Vous êtes en train de me demander de sortir avec vous sur votre lieu de travail Docteur Cullen ? N'est-ce pas déontologiquement incorrect ? m'amusai-je.

- Techniquement oui, me répondit-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mais étant donné que je n'ai rien à faire dans le service des urgences puisque je suis rattaché au service néonat´, je pense que je peux m'offrir quelques libertés.

- Voyez-vous cela ! ris-je de bon cœur

- Est-ce que c'est un oui ?

- Edward, je suis en fauteuil roulant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me déplacer toute seule pendant quelques jours. Mais je te remercie pour l'invitation.

- Un refus, surjoua-t-il en pliant ses bras contre son torse. Bella, je t'ai poussée tout l'après-midi. Je pense pouvoir m'occuper de toi tout une soirée, je ne te lâcherai pas d'un pas.

- L'apitoiement ?

- Avant le chantage ! J'ai appris de la meilleure, amplifia-t-il en se référant au début de notre conversation, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je crois que ton collègue te doit quelques heures de remplacement, non ?

Je lui souris, bien consciente de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante. _Pour mon plus grand plaisir..._

- Très bien, mais je compte sur toi. Je ne désire pas rester en tête à tête avec mon fauteuil tout la soirée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas au milieu de la salle de bal comme certains ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement, se référant à l'attitude cocasse de Démétri. Je ferai tourner ton fauteuil pour danser, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Danser ?

- Allez, je te ramène à ton collègue, me dit-il en éludant ma question. Je crois qu'ils m'attendent en néonatalité. Je passerai te prendre à dix-neuf heures samedi si cela te convient.

- D'accord.

Après cela, il me confia à Dém et je montai dans l'ambulance, suppliant mon collègue de ne pas faire marcher les gyrophares. Je perdis encore une fois mais mon exaspération fut vite remplacée par la perspective de mon rendez-vous avec Edward.

Plus tard dans la soirée et alors que je luttais dans les tâches quotidiennes les plus simples, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'atteignis la porte avec difficulté à cloche-pied.

- Edward ? le saluai-je surprise. ( n/L quel professionnalisme ce Dr tout de même ^^ )

- Salut.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Il était là, dans mon salon et je le trouvai encore plus sublime que dans sa blouse de médecin-pédiatre-urgentiste. Je le détaillai discrètement et il était habillé d'un jean brut et d'un tee-shirt bleu marine, fissurant immédiatement l'image professionnelle qu'il m'avait présentée aujourd'hui.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Je... Ça va. Non, en fait je galère, ris-je.

- Je m'en doutais. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Ton frère n'est pas là ?

- Il est en déplacement pour affaires.

- J'ai bien fait de t'amener à manger alors, s'enthousiasma-t-il en me montrant le sachet en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

- Merci Edward, c'est gentil, lui souris-je, heureuse qu'il ait pensé à moi.

Il me renvoya son sourire en version yeux pétillants et bouche tentatrice.

- J'ai oublié de te donner mon numéro de téléphone. En fait, non. J'ai fait exprès d'oublier, soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Je voulais me donner un prétexte pour venir te voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, je m'inquiétais, avoua-t-il.

Il posa son sachet sur la console près de l'entrée et fit trois pas vers moi. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je fatiguais de rester debout sur une patte. J'étais devenue un flamant rose depuis deux heures. Je vacillai légèrement et il me rattrapa.

- Repose-toi sur moi, me pria-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Merci, expirai-je, reconnaissante.

Nous étions plus proches que jamais et Edward, plus grand que moi d'une bonne tête et demi, inclina son visage, m'obligeant à relever légèrement le mien. J'entourai mes mains autour de son cou sans y réfléchir et nous nous sourîmes.

- Je suis content d'avoir séché mon travail cet après-midi pour m'occuper de toi, même si les circonstances sont quelque peu particulières.

Nos regards se parlèrent presque et la chaleur de son torse si près de moi diffusa une essence si spéciale que j'eus l'impression qu'Edward momifiait son organisme au mien.

- Bella, j'aimerais que l'on sorte ensemble, reprit-il. Est-ce que tu crois que toi et moi, on pourrait...

Je hochai la tête et déglutis. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent pour se fondre ensemble, romançant nos corps. Mes papillons coururent dans tout mon corps pendant de longues et précieuses minutes. La douleur se rappela à moi lorsque je posai malencontreusement le pied par terre, enrayant notre étreinte si parfaite. Je gémis et Edward s'écarta, nous laissant reprendre nos souffles en m'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Je suis désolée. Ma cheville, lui précisai-je à demi-mots.

- Tu me laisses m'occuper de toi ? me questionna-t-il charmeur.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu me poses la question Docteur Cullen. Il semblerait que je t'aie déjà donné mon accord. Dois-je signer un nouveau formulaire ? jouai-je.

- Très bien, commenta-t-il en crochetant mes cuisses pour me porter jusqu'à mon canapé.

J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou en riant.

- Au fait Bella, il me faut le numéro de Démétri pour qu'il arrête sa petite quête infantile du « Trouvons un mec à ma collègue ! ».

J'éclatai de rire à sa réflexion jalouse.

Ce soir-là, Edward intégra ma vie définitivement et tint sa promesse de s'occuper de moi. Les papillons n'arrêtèrent jamais de voler, le flamant rose arriva rapidement à se positionner sur ses deux pattes et la girouette tourna dans tous les sens, occultant le sens du vent surtout lorsqu'Edward Cullen m'encensait. Ma cape en papier fut encadrée dans notre chambre, devenant finalement l'emblème de notre rencontre... ( n/L ohlala c'était trop top… je suis trop jalouse Lisa ! )


	8. Dans l'ambulance de Debby69

**La liste des envies de Lisa **

**Chapitre 8 Dans l'ambulance**

_by Debby69_

_Beta LyraParleOr et Cullen15000_

Déjà… désolée pour les incohérences… j'suis comptable ;-)

Toute ressemblance (même légère) avec une personne réelle est tout à fait voulue…

-E&B-

**PIN PON PIN…. PIN PON PIN…**

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas te pousser espèce d'abruti ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi rouge qu'une ambulance des pompiers, que ma sirène a un ton de plus… mais je reste un véhicule médical d'intervention d'urgence et tout est dans le titre URGENCE !

Une vie est peut-être en jeu…

Tu crois quoi ?

Que je m'amuse à mettre la sirène et les gyrophares juste pour faire joli ?

Pour imiter le sapin de Noël ?

Ou alors pour rentrer plus vite chez moi ?

Parce que je peux t'assurer mon coco que ce n'est pas le cas.

Depuis dix ans que je travaille pour _Forks's_ _Angel Ambulance,_ je n'ai jamais une seule fois utilisé les "grands moyens" alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire (ce qui, je le déplore, n'était pas forcément le cas de mes collègues).

Bref pour en revenir au moment présent… j'avais sorti le grand jeu… le spectacle "Sons et Lumières" d'exception pour représentation spéciale.

Et pourtant j'étais bloquée derrière une vielle Rabbit rouge toute défoncée - et c'est l'heureuse propriétaire d'un pick-up qui aurait pu appartenir à son arrière-grand-mère qui le dit.

Le chauffeur de la Rabbit - qui ne comprenait pas que la politesse - en plus du code de la route, - exigeait qu'il se pousse, se décale, se range sur la droite afin de me laisser passer, persistait à rouler au milieu de la route, pile sur la ligne blanche. Il aurait voulu volontairement me ralentir il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

J'vous jure… parfois les gens méritaient juste une bonne claque… Ils n'avaient pas dû en recevoir assez quand ils étaient petits… Attention… Mes parents n'étaient pas violents (loin de là)… mais ils m'avaient appris à respecter les règles… et oui… certains messages passaient mieux avec une bonne fessée.

J'étais sur le point de pousser moi-même la Rabbit sur le côté quand elle décida enfin de se ranger sur le bas-côté.

Miracle !

Profitant de la voie nouvellement libérée devant moi pour accélérer, je passai en moins de 4 secondes des 55 km/h auxquels j'avais été contrainte en étant bloquée derrière l'épave ambulante, à plus de 140 km/h. Je ne pouvais pas rouler plus vite, sous le déluge qui s'abattait sur la région depuis le matin, la route étroite et sinueuse qui reliait Forks à La Push ne me le permettrait pas. En tout cas, pas sans risquer de nous envoyer dans le décor et là c'est nous qui aurions eu besoin d'une ambulance.

Dans le genre, c'était assez… contre-productif…

Après une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivai enfin à La Push, heureusement que je connaissais assez bien la réserve : je mettrai moins de temps à trouver la rue que mon jeune collègue - encore en formation - à régler le GPS.

"Adresse ?"

Je sais… j'étais un peu sèche mais j'étais en mode professionnel… le mode "sauvons des vies…"

"Euh… quoi ?"

Seigneur… donnez-moi la patience parce si vous me donnez la force, je vais l'éclater…

Parfois ce gars n'était vraiment pas une lumière...

Je pris une longue inspiration... Ce n'était pas de la faute de Jasper si le conducteur de la Rabbit avait eu raison du peu de patience qu'il me restait...

J'étais assez fatiguée, plutôt que de faire la sieste avant mon service de nuit, je m'étais perdue dans les pages d'un livre passionnant... Et comble de la frustration... Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire les 5 derniers chapitres avant que la merveilleuse voix de Robert Pattinson, qui accessoirement me servait de réveil, vienne m'apprendre qu'il était bientôt l'heure de partir travailler.

"L'adresse Jasper ! L'intervention ! Notre blessé se trouve à quelle adresse ?"

"Ah oui…" du coin de l'œil je le vis fouiller dans les notes du dossier qu'il avait écrites sur le trajet… "la voilà… Sur River Drive… pas de numéro…"

Rien d'étonnant à l'absence de numéro… la rue était toute petite même pas une dizaine de maisons.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'arrêtai mon ambulance devant l'immense grizzli dressé sur ses pattes arrières, qui agitait ses membres supérieurs pour me faire signe… enfin c'est l'impression que j'avais… La rue était sombre et avec la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin, ce n'était pas facile à dire.

Après avoir coupé le contact et la sirène - en laissant les gyrophares clignoter - je remontai ma capuche tout en attrapant le sac à dos de premiers secours, puis j'ouvris ma portière et sautai à terre. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le grizzli, qui à la lumière des phares s'avérait ne pas être un grizzli mais simplement une montagne de muscles, une sorte d'Hercule sans jupette mais en tenue de sport.

"Je suppose que c'est vous qui nous avez appelé ?"

"Oui… je… c'est pas pour moi…"

Non sérieux ? Heureusement que tu me le dis Hercule... J'm'en serais jamais doutée...

"C'est… c'est mon petit frère… il… il..."

Finalement Hercule n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'une ambulance mais un petit calmant ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal…

"Calmez-vous monsieur… et dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…"

J'adoptai une voix plus douce, Hercule me semblait bien assez paniqué sans que j'en rajoute une couche.

"Je… on jouait au basket… avec des amis… et… je sais pas… il y a eu un choc… et mon frère est tombé… violemment… je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête… il est inconscient… quand… quand je lui parle… ses paupières… elles papillonnent… mais il répond pas…"

"Sûrement une commotion cérébrale… " murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Hercule. "Où est-il ?"

"Là-bas" me répondit Hercule en montrant l'endroit où se trouvait le vieux terrain de basket qui donnait sur le port.

"On a pas voulu le bouger…"

"Très bien… allons-y…" Puis je me tournai vers Jasper et j'ajoutai :

"Prends déjà la planche, la grande trousse et rejoins-moi."

Sans attendre de réponse, je partis en courant en direction du terrain et donc du blessé. Il avait été mis en PLS au milieu du terrain. Cinq personnes - toutes plus massives les unes que les autres - se tenaient autour de lui, certaines tentaient de le protéger de la pluie à grand renfort de parapluies. Ironique quand on savait que quatre des cinq "Musclor" étaient torses nus…

Une épidémie de pneumonie à prévoir…

Les gars ? Vous ne connaissez pas les T-shirts ? J'en ai en stock dans l'ambulance si vous voulez…

Rapidement je m'accroupis à côté de mon blessé - un jeune homme d'environ 30 ans. Avec son jean, son épais sweat à capuche et son bonnet, il semblait être le seul à avoir choisi sa tenue en fonction de la météo. Je commençai à prendre les constantes de mon patient pour faire mon premier bilan. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient stables - une bonne chose - il n'avait pas l'air de s'être cassé un membre lors de sa chute - autre point positif - seulement il était toujours inconscient.

J'essayai de l'appeler, mais je n'eus pas plus de succès qu'Hercule, ses paupières papillonnèrent mais rien d'autre.

"Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?" demandai-je à la bande de Musclor qui m'entourait.

"Je sais pas… le temps que vous arriviez… plus deux ou trois minutes le temps qu'on appelle les secours… je dirai 20 ou 25 minutes… peut-être plus, une demi-heure…" me répondit celui qui semblait être le chef de cette meute de muscles. "C'est grave ?"

Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel… les gens…

"Une perte de conscience même de courte durée est rarement une bonne chose… alors une demi-heure…"

J'entendais encore la voix de mon instructeur qui me répétait sans cesse "Informer les proches, leur dire les faits tels qu'ils sont, sans être alarmiste (un membre de la famille qui panique n'est jamais bon pendant une intervention) ni promettre que tout allait bien se passer (parfois tout ne se passe pas bien…), leur promettre que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, absolument tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir…"

Une nouvelle fois je maudis cette satanée Rabbit et son débile de chauffeur : sans lui nous serions déjà sur la route de l'hôpital.

Jasper arriva avec une partie du matériel juste à ce moment-là. Avec son aide, j'installai le blessé sur la planche et vérifiai de nouveau sa respiration. Ça passait.

"Jasper, donne-moi la minerve."

Rapide et efficace, mon nouveau co-équipier exécuta mes ordres sans se tromper. Finalement sa formation serait peut-être plus facile que ce que j'avais cru quand il avait débarqué à la brigade - son CCA tout neuf sous le bras, tellement neuf le diplôme que l'encre n'avait pas encore fini de sécher - trois mois plus tôt.

D'un geste sûr - acquis après plus de 10 ans sur le terrain - j'attachai la minerve autour du cou du jeune blessé. Profitant de sa nouvelle position j'examinai ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que je distinguai à peine une couronne - verte ? - tout autour. Une très légère rétractation à la lumière, c'était un petit signe encourageant.

"Monsieur ! est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Toujours pas de réponse.

Je plaçai ma main dans la sienne : "Est-ce que vous pouvez serrer ma main ?"

Rien.

"Jasper… Va chercher le brancard… on l'emmène à l'hôpital…"

Pendant ce temps, j'allumai le moniteur multi-paramétrique puis branchai les diverses électrodes et autres capteurs qui me permettraient d'avoir un regard permanent sur ses constantes.

Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus ici.

Il devait passer un scanner de toute urgence.

Avec l'aide de Jasper, je transférai la victime sur le brancard et je ramassai mon sac de secours puis je me hâtai de guider la civière dans l'ambulance. Montant à l'arrière avec le blessé je lançai les clés à Jasper.

"Je conduis ?" Me demanda mon jeune apprenti.

Non… va me faire un double des clés… et rapporte moi un double moka… _**(n/nic : non mais ! lève les yeux au ciel)**_

Je réprimai un bâillement, tout compte fait une bonne dose de caféine ne me ferait pas de mal… mais plus tard… à l'hôpital quand la victime sera entre les mains des urgentistes et Jasper occupé à laver et réapprovisionner l'ambulance.

Je m'offrirai ce petit luxe...

Je m'apprêtais à refermer l'ambulance quand Hercule posa une main aussi grande qu'une raquette de tennis sur la porte pour la retenir.

"Je peux venir ?"

C'était bizarre, je le savais mais je n'aimais pas spécialement avoir un proche de la victime avec moi à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Je ne pouvais rien faire sans qu'il (ou elle) me demande ce que je faisais et pourquoi je le faisais. Et encore je ne préférais pas penser aux parents de tout petits bébés, totalement hystériques, j'en avais transportés beaucoup, plus souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Bref, une nouvelle fois je m'arrangeai pour que personne ne monte.

"Je ne sais pas encore si nous allons être dirigés vers Forks ou Port Angeles... Il serait peut-être plus simple que vous nous suiviez en voiture... Ça vous évitera de vous retrouver coincé à 30 kilomètres minimum de votre véhicule..."

Hercule sembla hésiter une seconde avant de me répondre.

"Bien... Attendez-moi... Juste le temps de prendre ma voiture..."

"Ok... Mais pas plus de deux minutes... On doit vraiment y aller..."

"Je suis garé juste derrière... Je dois juste faire demi-tour..."

Il était déjà en train de courir en direction d'une énorme Jeep blanche.

Cette fois je fermai la porte et m'adressai à Jasper.

"Tu attends deux minutes que le frère monte en voiture puis tu y vas... Tu roules aussi vite que tu peux sans te prendre pour Fangio... Je te dirai avant qu'on ait atteint la route principale si on retourne sur Forks ou si on va sur Port Angeles..."

C'était la première fois que je lui laissais le volant pendant une intervention. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avions eu que des blessés légers (entorses ou autres petits bobos). Le plus souvent nous avions fait du transfert de malades de Forks à Port Angeles (parfois jusqu'à Seattle) nous faisions également de l'accompagnement de personnes âgées ou à mobilité réduite pour leurs rendez-vous médicaux. Dans ces cas-là je me contentais de prendre le volant de répondre aux questions de Jasper quand il avait un doute sur le protocole ou la marche à suivre mais là nous avions un vrai "cas", avec un patient dans un état pas critique mais préoccupant, je préférais donc être avec lui à l'arrière.

Après m'être assurée une nouvelle fois que le brancard était correctement arrimé, je décrochai la radio et appelai le PC.

"Central ici 98-Charly" m'annonçai-je.

"98-Charly… j'vous écoute…"

"Jeune homme, environ 30 ans, inconscient après une chute pendant un match de basket… bonnes constantes mais pupilles dilatées et très peu réactives… inconscience de plus de 30 minutes… Un scanner sera sûrement nécessaire… il y a de place à l'hôpital de Forks ou on va directement jusqu'à Port Angeles ?"

"J'vous mets en attente 98-Charly"

Deux ou trois minutes de silence puis un grésillement m'apprit que le standard allait reprendre la ligne.

"Le scanner de l'hôpital de Forks est surchargé… Aller à Port Angeles sera plus rapide…."

"Bien reçu Central… 98-Charly terminé."

Je reposai la radio et prévins Jasper de notre nouvelle destination.

"Jasper... Tu prends à gauche sur l'avenue principale. On va à Port Angeles... Si tu ne te souviens pas de la route pour l'hôpital : tous les hôpitaux du coin sont préprogrammés dans les GPS des ambulances de la compagnie..."

Sur ces indications je laissai mon collègue se débrouiller tout seul pour nous conduire à l'hôpital. Je dis une rapide prière pour que le crétin à la Rabbit rouge soit rentré chez lui ou ailleurs tant que ce n'était pas au milieu de notre route.

Étant maintenant à l'abri dans l'ambulance, je détachai mon énorme parka réglementaire et la laissai tomber sur le siège derrière moi.

Ouf... J'étais déjà plus libre de mes mouvements. Et surtout j'avais moins chaud.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux constantes de mon patient : toujours stables.

Le nouvel éclairage me permit pour la première fois de l'observer correctement, même couché je pouvais voir qu'il était grand, très grand, bien plus que moi.

Même s'il était moins massif qu'Hercule et la bande à Musclor, il me semblait plus que convenablement musclé.

Juste comme j'aimais...

Hé ! Cerveau là-haut... Ce n'est pas le moment !

Je continuai mon rapide examen pas du tout clinique...

Il portait des baskets neuves, jean mouillé qui lui collait à la peau.

Je mis bien une bonne minute à convaincre mon cerveau que ce n'était toujours pas le moment de regarder (ok ,fixer) une certaine partie (merveilleusement mise à son avantage par le denim devenu moulant) du corps d'un patient inconscient - d'ailleurs… petit mail pour le cerveau : _on ne reluque pas les patients… qu'ils soient ou non inconscients… on est PROFESSIONNEL ! _

Il portait un sweat à capuche soit noir, soit bleu marine à moins qu'il ne soit gris foncé, le tissu était totalement détrempé, ce n'était pas facile d'en définir la couleur.

Sa tête était tellement enfoncée dans son bonnet en acrylique que même sa chute et les soins ne l'avaient pas fait bouger d'un millimètre (enfin je crois... Je ne l'avais pas vu avant sa chute).

Dans un coin de ma tête je notai à quel point il était mignon... Physiquement c'était tout à fait le genre d'homme qui pouvait me faire craquer.

STOP ! On ne reluque pas les patients !

Je repassai aussi vite que possible en mode pro...

Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et même si nous étions à l'abri de la pluie dans une ambulance dont le chauffage était poussé au maximum, le risque que le patient attrape une pneumonie ou tombe en hypothermie était toujours là. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds j'ouvris le placard de l'autre côté du brancard et en ressortis la couverture chauffante pour l'étaler rapidement sur le corps allongé devant moi.

Je m'installai sur mon siège à côté de la civière tout en gardant un oeil sur le moniteur, guettant le moindre changement.

Rien.

Nous venions de tourner sur la route principale quand j'eus l'impression que mon patient reprenait peu à peu conscience. D'abord un grondement, presqu'un grognement, qui s'échappait de sa poitrine puis ses paupières qui luttaient pour s'ouvrir.

Aussitôt, j'étais debout et examinai ses yeux.

Sans avoir repris une taille normale, ses pupilles étaient beaucoup moins dilatées. Et sans vouloir me montrer trop optimiste c'était vraiment un très bon signe. Tout comme le fait qu'il essayait parler, même si pour l'instant ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

"Monsieur ? Est ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Nouveau grognement, je glissai une main sous la couverture et posai mes doigts sur les siens.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez serrer ma main Monsieur ? Si vous me comprenez essayez de serrer mes doigts..."

J'attendais quelques secondes et juste au moment où j'allais retirer ma main, je sentis ses doigts bouger contrer les miens. C'était léger mais c'était là.

Tout comme la petite décharge qui remonta lentement le long de mon bras, jusqu'à venir exploser à la base de mon crâne...

"Monsieur... Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Après plusieurs minutes passées à l'écouter grogner, j'entendis enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mot... Enfin si on veut...

"Aïe"

Mot qu'il répéta plusieurs fois - comme le fait un jeune bébé une fois qu'il a réussi à dire son premier "maman" il le redit... Encore et encore... _**(n/Nic : pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune Maman ^ ^ ) **_

"Je sais que c'est dur mais est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?"

Je vis mon patient lutter puis finalement réussir à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Aïe... Ma... Tête..."

Bien.

Visiblement, il connaissait d'autres mots.

Il devenait de plus en plus lucide, c'était très bien, maintenant je devais vérifier s'il se souvenait de l'accident et surtout s'il était cohérent. Le contraire pouvait indiquer des séquelles neurologiques, plus ou moins graves.

"Monsieur... Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner votre nom ? Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ?"

"Ma tête..."

J'étais sûre à 99% que ce n'était ni son prénom ni son nom de famille...

"Mal..."

"Je sais... Je vais vous donner quelque chose... Savez-vous si vous êtes allergique à certains produits ?"

"Crois pas..."

"Bien... Je vais vous injecter une dose de morphine..."

A nouveau, je fouillai dans les placards à la recherche de ce que j'appelais les "stylos magiques", des doses de morphine à injection rapide, sans aiguille...

Idéal pour les transports en ambulance (allez piquer une veine du premier coup quand vous êtes secoué comme un prunier dans un véhicule qui fonce à 150 km/h), pour les enfants ou pour les bélénophobes.

Je dégageai son avant-bras et pressai rapidement la détente du stylo.

"Voilà... Ça devrait vite calmer vos douleurs..."

Je repris alors mon examen.

"Maintenant... Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

Il émit une sorte de grognement avant de me répondre:

"Edward Masen... Ou alors c'est Cullen maintenant... Ou les deux..."

Pas très clair tout ça... Je me contenterai d'Edward... Un peu vieillot mais vraiment charmant comme son propriétaire. Charmant le proprio pas "vieillot"... Pas confondre...

"Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Pas vraiment..."

Rien d'étonnant après une chute avec perte de conscience.

"Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?"

Je le vis regarder autour de nous - enfin autant qu'il pût en étant couché et minervé _**(NdA : si ça existe... Dans le Grand Robert)**_ sur le brancard - avant de poser ses yeux verts sur moi.

La partie de mon cerveau - celle qui était sensée être en veille pendant que j'étais au travail - remarqua aussitôt à quel point son regard était intense et troublant.

"Au paradis..."

Pas bon ça...

Je craignais que sa chute ait de lourdes conséquences, il avait l'air d'être assez confus.

"Non Edward… vous avez fait une chute… vous êtes dans une ambulance" le rectifiai-je.

"Mais si... Je suis au paradis... Je vois un ange..." Affirma Edward en me fixant.

"Il y a pas d'ange ici Edward... Il n'y a que moi et Jasper qui conduit..."

"Si vous... Vous êtes un ange... Mon ange...Rien qu'à moi..." M'apprit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas un ange... Je suis secouriste-ambulancière..."

"Alors pourquoi vous avez des ailes ? Il n'y a que les anges qui ont des ailes ? Les anges et les oiseaux..." Edward fit une petite pause avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence : "Et vous n'êtes pas un oiseau... Vous n'avez pas de plume... Juste des ailes..."

Il commençait à me perdre dans son délire...

"Je n'ai pas d'ailes Edward... Regardez..." J'agitai mes mains devant son visage. "Vous voyez… j'ai deux mains, chacune accrochée à un bras comme n'importe quel humain mais pas d'ailes…"

"Pourtant j'en vois une jolie paire là…" m'affirma-t-il en fixant ma poitrine.

J'hallucine… Il était en train de mater mes seins !

Il avait beau être mignon - plus que mignon pour être honnête… Carrément sexy même - ça ne se faisait pas. _Dixit celle qui a bloquée sur le jean mouillé et moulant_ me rappela mon cerveau. Ouais… ben c'est pas pareil…

Voilà que je commençai à me disputer avec moi même…

Hésitant entre être gênée et être furax, je croisai fermement les bras devant moi pour soustraire ma poitrine à son regard.

J'inspirai profondément, hurler sur un patient commotionné ça le faisait pas.

"Je ne suis pas votre ange... Ni celui de personne..." Affirmai-je.

"Je maintiens que vous êtes un ange... Mon Ange Swan... Avec sa jolie paire d'ailes... Si c'est pas un signe ça !" _**(NdA: Swan veut dire Cygne) (n/Nic : ouais ...tu pousses un peu là non ? excès de morphine toi aussi Debby ? )(NdA: Oui j'ai piqué la perf à papy ;-) )**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

La morphine le faisait bien délirer...

Ou le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête avait été plus violent que je ne le pensais...

Je reviendrai sur le délire de l'ange plus tard... Fallait que je finisse mon bilan.

Je plaçai ma main à une trentaine de centimètres de son visage et lui demandai :

"Vous voyez combien de doigts ?"

"De jolis doigts..."

Je soupirai... J'avais pas l'impression d'être en face de quelqu'un de coopératif...

"Edward... Je ne vous demande pas comment ils sont mais combien... Faites un effort..."

À son tour il soupira et me fit une petite moue qui, dans d'autres circonstances, m'aurait fait fondre...

"Pour Mon Ange Swan, j'veux bien faire un effort... Alors il y a un, deux, trois jolis petit doigts... J'ai tout bon ?"

Seigneur... Donne-moi la patience... Parce que sinon... Je ne réponds plus de moi... Surtout s'il continue comme ça... A être si exaspérant-mignon-et-sexy...

"C'est bien... Suivez mon doigt."

Il obéit sans difficulté.

Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien... Enfin si on mettait de côté son délire sur le fait que je sois un ange avec des ailes...

"Vous avez bientôt fini ? J'ai envie de dormir..."

"Il ne faut pas... Vous vous êtes cogné la tête... Vous devez rester lucide..." Il bailla me semblant sur le point de s'endormir.

"Edward... Vous devez rester avec moi... Restez concentré..."

"Maaaiiiisssss euh... Je suis si fatigué"

Retour de la moue qui tue... Puissance 10...

"Allez Edward... Faites un effort... Pour moi..."

"Pour mon ange j'vais faire un effort..."

"C'est bien... Mais aidez-moi... Distrayez-moi..."

Le distraire ? Comment j'étais censée le distraire ? _**(N/Nic : J'ai bien quelques idées lol)**_

"J'ai rencontré votre frère…"

"Emmett ?"

"Possible… un grand tas de muscle… j'l'ai renommé Hercule… mais va pour Emmett…"

Edward émit un gloussement pas du tout viril qui faillit me faire exploser de rire.

"Ouais… Hercule ça me plaît…. j'vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant…"

"Je suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie l'attention…"

"Mais justement c'est le but… Il arrêtera peut-être de m'appeler Eddy-chou…"

"Eddy-chou… C'est mignon comme tout…" Gloussai-je.

"Ouais… c'est mignon… quand on a 5 ans… pas à plus de trente ans…"

"C'est vrai… c'est pas très viril" concédai-je. "Et comment voulez-vous qu'on vous surnomme ? Rambo ? ou Rocky ?"

Il y avait un truc chez Edward qui me plaisait - vraiment - qui me faisait me sentir à l'aise et qui je dois bien l'avouer m'attirait d'une façon pas du tout appropriée. Enfin pas pour une ambulancière face à son patient.

Le traître qui me servait de cerveau choisit ce moment pour me faire remarquer que nous venions d'entrer dans Port Angeles, il en profita même pour me rappeler que d'ici quelques minutes Edward ne serait officiellement plus mon patient… Alors… il y aurait plus de barrières, plus d'éthique… plus rien entre nous…

"Edward… ça me suffit… en plus j'adore la façon dont mon prénom glisse entre vos lèvres… c'est assez sexy… très même..."

Pas besoin de vérifier dans un miroir, je savais que j'étais passée de mon blanc pâle naturel à une jolie teinte carmin.

"Euh… ben… je…"

Je bafouillai, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censée répondre à un homme que je connaissais à peine - environ une heure dont la moitié inconscient - quand il me dit que ma façon de l'appeler est sexy ?

"J'peux vous poser une question ?"

J'étais heureuse qu'il change lui même de sujet.

"C'est ce que vous venez de faire… mais allez y… vous pouvez recommencer…."

"Est-ce que vous êtes célibataire ?"

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Moi ?

Pourquoi il voulait savoir ça d'abord ?

C'est… c'est personnel…

Comme je ne répondais pas, Edward reprit.

"J'vais être honnête… vous êtes belle… et vous me plaisez… vraiment beaucoup... et je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente... j'vous plais... Et je sais que tout les deux... ça serait une belle histoire... »

« Euh... je... »

J'étais partagée.

Une partie de mon cerveau (l'aventurière) était là, à me crier :_ Vas-y ! Tu es célibataire... ce gars est trop canon pour le laisser passer. Il a peut-être raison... ça pourrait marcher... donner quelque chose de vraiment bien et pourquoi pas sur du long terme. Et au pire tu auras passé d'agréables moments avec le mec le plus sexy de la planète._

Et l'autre partie de mon cerveau (la raisonnable) qui me répétait : _Fais attention... si tu es seule c'est parce que tu as bonne raison... tu te consacres et c'est très bien comme ça... pas de soucis... pas de complications et pas de cœur brisé. Et pis si ça se trouve ce gars est un psychopathe... ou alors c'est la morphine qui parle (ou sa commotion cérébrale)... Il est peut-être déjà en couple... pire... marié ! avec des enfants !_

Je devais reconnaître qu'une certaine partie criait plus fort que l'autre.

"Approchez… j'veux vous dire un secret…"

Je m'inclinai de façon à ce que mon visage ne soit plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

"J'vous promets que je saurai vous rendre heureuse"

Puis sans prévenir, je sentis sa main venir se plaquer à la base de mon cou pour m'inciter à m'approcher encore plus près et avant que je réalise totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

Le temps semblait s'être figé.

Son baiser fut à la fois extrêmement court et extrêmement long. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Une minute, dix minutes, une heure… aucune idée.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant sa langue essayer de forcer le passage entre mes lèvres que je repris contact avec la réalité et me redressai d'un bond.

Edward me regardait avec ses grands yeux pétillants et un petit sourire en coin. Sourire qui à lui seul pouvait être tenu pour responsable de la fonte de calotte glacière.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Comment je devais réagir ?

Parce que soyons honnête tout aussi "innocent et inattendu" qu'il soit ce baiser ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente.

Loin de là.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fondu de l'intérieur et une chose était sûre… je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça.

Edward me souriait toujours et je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire.

Mais heureusement je fus sauvée par le gong.

Enfin... par l'arrêt de l'ambulance et l'ouverture des portes arrières.

Ce brusque changement d'ambiance me remit aussitôt en mode professionnel.

Du bout du pied, j'enlevai la sécurité puis aidai les brancardiers à sortir la civière de l'ambulance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » me demanda un homme sur ma gauche, un grand brun d'âge moyen, sûrement un urgentiste.

« Homme, la trentaine, trente à quarante minutes d'inconscience après une chute de sa hauteur, a repris conscience dans l'ambulance. Il a reçu une dose de morphine. Lucide et cohérent, il parle et répond aux ordres tests mais présente des petits signes de délire... peut-être à cause de la morphine... il me prend pour un ange… Son frère nous suivait en voiture… il ne devrait pas tarder.»

Je continuai à faire mon bilan alors qu'on transférait Edward dans une salle d'examen.

Edward, qui était maintenant installé sur un lit en trauma 3, subissait une nouvelle série de tests. Il était entre de bonnes mains, j'allais pouvoir retourner à mes obligations (dossiers et remplissage de l'ambulance) puis prévenir le central et rentrer sur Forks. Avec un peu de chance le reste de la nuit sera assez calme.

Pas sûre de survivre avec un second patient comme Edward.

J'étais sur le point de franchir la porte avec mon brancard vide quand la voix d'Edward me fit m'arrêter net.

« Hey mon ange... ne partez pas... »

Je me retournai et le regardai, il avait toujours la minerve mais la tête de lit était légèrement redressée, une petite dizaine de personnes tournaient dans tous les sens autour du lit, reprenant encore et toujours les mêmes constantes, je vis même une infirmière lui poser une perf' dans le bras gauche, sûrement pour lui donner plus de morphine.

« J'ai fini mon travail Edward... vous êtes entre de bonnes mains... »

« Si je dois rester avec vous... vous devez rester avec moi... ça me paraît juste non... »

« Pendant que les médecins vous examinent, je vais voir si je trouve votre frère et lui donner de vos nouvelles... je passerai vous voir avant de partir... promis... »

« D'accord » Il me fit un sourire digne d'un gosse le matin de Noël. « A bientôt mon ange... »

Je quittai la salle d'urgence et retrouvai Jasper au comptoir des infirmières. Étant la chef, je décidai – à l'unanimité de mes voix plus une – que c'était au tour de Jasper de laver et remplir l'ambulance.

Tel un gentil petit Padawan, Jasper obtempéra sans discuter. Immobile, je le regardai s'éloigner avec le brancard vide.

Je poussai une sorte de soupir-bâillement, cette intervention avait été mentalement épuisante, j'avais largement mérité ma dose de caféine.

Je me retournai pour aller vers le distributeur de la salle d'attente et me cognai contre Hercule, enfin Emmett, le frère d'Edward, qui heureusement me rattrapa par le bras avant que je me retrouve assisse par terre.

« J'vous cherchais... comment va mon frère ? »

« Je... moi aussi... heu... il semble aller bien... il a repris connaissance... les médecins l'examinent, il va sûrement passer un scanner... ils se prononceront quand ils auront les résultats... vous devriez allez en salle d'attente... c'est là qu'ils vous chercheront... et profitez-en pour prévenir sa femme et votre famille... »

Hercule/Emmett paru étonné et haussa un sourcil.

« Il n'a pas de femme... ou alors il s'est marié sans nous le dire... et si c'est le cas... dites aux docs d'arrêter de le soigner... c'est inutile notre mère va le tuer pour avoir osé faire une telle chose... » Il me fit une légère grimace et ajouta : « Mais vous avez raison... je devrais appeler à la maison sinon c'est moi que maman Cullen va tuer... pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue... »

Entendre Emmett parler de sa mère me fit penser à quelque chose qu'Edward avait dit et qui me chiffonnait.

« Donc c'est Edward Cullen ? En reprenant conscience, il était un peu confus... et il a hésité entre Masen et Cullen »

« Ouais » Soupira Emmett... « Biologiquement parlant Edward n'est pas mon frère... c'est mon cousin... nos mères étaient sœurs jumelles... il est né Masen... c'est le nom qu'il a porté pendant plus de 15 ans... jusqu'à ce que mes parents l'adoptent un peu après la mort de ses parents... il est alors devenu un Cullen... mais même après tout ce temps, il a du mal à s'y faire... »

Oh...

Il avait perdu ses deux parents à 15 ans... c'est vraiment jeune... je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans Charlie ou Renée... Ma mère vivait de l'autre côté des USA et je trouvais ça horriblement loin et pourtant nous nous parlions au moins une fois par semaine au téléphone et j'essayais d'aller à Jacksonville aussi souvent que possible – dès que j'avais quatre ou cinq jours de repos consécutifs – je ne voulais pas penser à ce que ce serait de ne plus jamais les voir.

« Bon... j'vais prévenir mes parents... on se reverra plus tard ? » me demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

« Oui... j'ai dit à votre frère que je passerai lui dire au revoir avant de partir. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un léger signe de tête Emmett me laissa de nouveau seule.

La suite du programme ?

Ah oui... café...

Telle une automate je me dirigeai vers le distributeur, je sélectionnai un double moka avec supplément lait et sucre puis attendis que la machine me serve mon précieux breuvage.

Ma dose de caféine dans les mains, j'allai m'installer sur un des nombreux sièges inconfortables qui meublaient la salle d'attente. Machinalement je tournai la tête vers l'écran de télé qui tournai en boucle... chouette... une redif d'une série Allemande – « Le Destin de Lisa » – rapidement je me laissa prendre au piège et commençai à espérer que David _**(NdA : J'ai hésité à remplacer par Rob ;-) )**_ ouvre enfin les yeux et se rende compte qu'il était irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureux de Lisa.

Dieu merci pour mon cerveau, Jasper revint à ce moment et me sortit de cette spirale infernale avant que je ne devienne complètement accro.

« L'ambulance est propre et j'ai fait le plein de matos... » m'apprit-il en souriant.

« C'est bien... on est en stand-by... tu peux... aller te dégourdir les jambes... boire un café... faire une sieste... mais tu restes dans les parages... »

« Oui chef... Bien chef... » me répondit-il en effectuant un semblant de salut militaire.

L'insolent.

Je sortis mon téléphone et après avoir vérifié mes mails, j'ouvris l'application eBook, j'allai peut-être réussir à finir le livre commencé dans l'après-midi. C'était pas très professionnel mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une nouvelle plongée dans les tréfonds du monde Berlinois.

Comme cet après midi, je me laissai happer avec plaisir par mes personnages. J'avais lu deux des trois chapitres qui me restaient quand le médecin et Emmett arrivèrent au même moment dans la salle d'attente.

« La famille Cullen ? » demanda le docteur.

Automatiquement, je me levai alors qu'Emmett s'approchait.

« Monsieur Cullen va bien... le scanner n'a révélé aucune lésion permanente... on va tout de même le garder en observation 24 à 48 heures mais il ne devrait pas garder de séquelles. »

« Merci doc... » Emmett relâcha un souffle qu'il devait retenir depuis qu'on avait quitté La Push. « On peut le voir ? »

« Bien sûr... mais une personne à la fois... et ne le fatiguez pas... il a besoin de repos... »

« Comptez sur moi... »

Le médecin nous indiqua la chambre dans laquelle Edward avait été installé après ses examens puis il repartit. Sans doute pour s'occuper d'autre patient.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi Emmett se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Ça vous dérange si je passe le premier ? »

« Euh... allez-y... c'est votre frère... »

Même si une part de moi était pressée de le revoir, j'avais conscience de n'être qu'une vague connaissance. L'ambulancière de garde le jour de sa chute. D'ici quelque temps il m'aura complètement oubliée.

Et sans que je sache pourquoi cette idée me rendait malade. Je voulais qu'Edward se souvienne de moi, comme je me souviendrai de lui... c'était le seul patient à m'avoir embrassée comme il l'avait fait lors d'une intervention.

Sans compter qu'il était sacrément sexy.

Je réalisai alors que j'avais envie de le revoir.

« Mon frère demande à voir son ange... »

Je fis un bond de quinze centimètres avant de me lever et de regarder Emmett qui revenait dans la salle d'attente.

« Et vu la belle paire d'ailes que vous avez là, je suppose que vous êtes son ange. »

Je rêve ou le frère d'Edward avait aussi reluqué mes seins en parlant des ailes de l'ange ?

Machinalement, je baissai la tête et regardai ma poitrine.

Les nouveaux T-shirts...

Sacrée Alice !

Notre nouvelle dispatcheuse avait voulu donner un coup de neuf au logo de l'emprise et maintenant je me retrouvai avec deux belles ailes blanches qui entouraient le nom de l'entreprise _Forks Angel's Ambulance_. Seulement comment j'étais une femme avec une poitrine suffisamment généreuse pour ne pas en avoir honte (je remplissais convenablement mon 95C) je me retrouvai avec une aile dessinée sur chaque sein.

Elle allait me le payer...

Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais comme on dit : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

« Euh oui... je crois aussi que c'est moi… Je vais aller voir comment il va... »

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre qu'Emmett venait de quitter en pensant qu'au fond... tout s'expliquait... Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Edward n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler son ange... et surtout pourquoi il avait fixé ma poitrine en parlant de ma paire d'ailes...

Finalement Edward n'hallucinait pas tant que ça.

J'étais sur le point de passer la porte quand Emmett me rappela :

« Vous savez pourquoi mon frère m'appelle Hercule ? »

Il l'avait vraiment fait.

« Euh... non... je ne sais pas... » pouffai-je avant de rapidement filer en direction de la chambre.

Si Edward ne lui avait pas dit que c'était le surnom que je lui avait donné avant de savoir son prénom, ce n'était pas moi qui allait le faire.

Je trouvai facilement le chambre 62.

Je donnai un coup bref sur la porte avant d'entrer. Je m'avançai lentement dans la chambre, on ne sait jamais, s'il s'était endormi je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je savais d'expérience que les infirmières se feraient un devoir – et un plaisir – de le faire toute les heures jusqu'à demain matin.

« Revoilà mon ange »

Maintenant que je savais pourquoi il m'appelait comme ça, ça me mettait un peu moins sur les nerfs. Et une part de moi trouvait même ça mignon.

Je relevai la tête et faillis exploser de rire en le voyant.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la taille, les médecins l'avaient débarrassé de sa minerve et de son bonnet – je notai au passage que ses cheveux avaient une jolie teinte brune avec des reflets cuivrés, il était vraiment canon – mais surtout ce qui avait failli causer ma perte était sa tenue.

Ou plutôt son manque de tenue.

Après tout, ses vêtements étaient trempés, alors rester habillé comme ça n'aurait pas été bon pour sa santé alors à la place, il portait pour seul – et unique ? – habit l'infâme blouse aux couleurs de l'hôpital – ici un mélange entre le bleu et le vert... du blert ? – vous savez... celle ouverte dans le dos et qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la couleur de vos sous-vêtements.

Et pourtant même avec cette blouse, Edward arrivait à être sexy... elle lui allait bien...

Je rougis en pensant au fait que j'aimerais bien le voir marcher devant moi... pour que je puisse vérifier s'il était plutôt boxer ou caleçon... à moins qu'il m'achève en se baladant en commando...

« Hey... j'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez rien de grave... c'est une bonne nouvelle... »

« Ouais... juste des micro-fractures à l'endroit où ma tête a tapé le sol mais ça va... » Il me désigna le panneau lumineux. « Vous voulez voir les clichés... il paraît que j'ai un très joli cerveau... »

« Un joli cerveau je ne sais pas... Une jolie tête j'en suis sûre... »

« Je suis content que vous pensiez ça... c'est un pas dans la bonne direction... je vous plais... au moins physiquement... »

Je me cachai derrière mes mains... comme si ça allait m'aider...

« Je n'ai pas dit ça à haute voix... »

« Et si... mais ce n'est pas grave... je pense la même chose mon ange... vous avez vraiment une... jolie... tête... »

De l'index, il me fit signe de m'approcher. Sans même réfléchir, je m'avançai lentement. Il m'indiqua la place vide sur son lit, juste à côté de sa cuisse.

« Asseyez-vous... promis je ne mords pas... enfin... sauf si vous me le demandez... »

J'hésitai... j'en avais envie, je voulais passer du temps avec Edward mais ce n'était pas vraiment déontologique de sortir avec un patient.

_Ce n'est plus ton patient depuis que tu as transmis son dossier aux urgences... il y a plus de trois heures._

J'en avais marre d'être toujours trop sérieuse, de ne jamais prendre de risque dans ma vie personnelle, je décidai de prendre les choses comme elles venaient avec Edward. Si cela devait nous mener quelque part, nous aviserions en cours de route.

Je m'installai à côté de lui et glissai ma main dans la sienne, il entrelaça nos doigts et aussitôt je ressentis le même frisson, cette espèce de courant électrique, qui parcourut chaque centimètre carré de ma peau pour finir sa course dans mon bas-ventre.

« Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? Cette décharge... comme dans l'ambulance quand tu me demandais de serrer tes mains... »

« Oui... je l'ai sentie aussi... quand tu m'as embrassée aussi... je n'avais jamais ressenti ça non plus... »

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand il me fit le plus beau des sourires de tous les temps... il allait finir par me tuer à être aussi sexy... un jour mon cœur ne repartira pas.

Mais au moins... j'aurai une belle mort.

« J'ai juste une question avant de recommencer... tu sais où est mon bonnet ?»

Je m'attendais à tout – ou presque – mais pas à ça.

« Euh... non... Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il voulait son bonnet maintenant.

« Je... c'est bête mais... je... le bonnet... c'est... c'est le dernier cadeau que ma mère m'a fait...je... j'y tiens énormément... »

Oh...

Je me souvenais de ce qu'Emmett avait dit tout à l'heure et de ce que j'en avais déduit : Edward avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans... peut-être même moins.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa main et sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me penchai et allai chercher ses lèvres.

Edward enroula rapidement son bras autour de mon dos et me rapprocha de lui, nos corps étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'il était humainement possible à la vue de nos positions initiales.

J'étouffai un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la langue d'Edward venir caresser la mienne. Seigneur (NdA : ou Rob ;-) ) cet homme embrassait comme un dieu...

Quand je pensais aux sensations qu'il faisait naître dans mon corps simplement en m'embrassant... je me demandais ce que ça allait être quand nous ferions l'amour.

Parce que oui.

J'avais l'intention de faire l'amour avec Edward.

Et bientôt.

Sinon j'allais prendre feu de l'intérieur.

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux – ils étaient encore plus doux que ce j'avais imaginé – et j'approfondis encore plus notre baiser.

Je me demandai quel genre d'amant serait Edward.

Serait-il tendre et doux ? Me murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille alors que nos corps danseraient lascivement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à s'imbriquer et ne faire plus qu'un.

Serait-il fougueux et passionné ? Grognant des choses cochonnes à voix haute pour nous exciter tout en me prenant de plus en plus fort, n'hésitant pas à me mordre ou me donner la fessée pour augmenter notre plaisir, jusqu'à ce que nous explosions ensemble repus et au comble de bonheur.

Serait-il un mélange des deux ? A la fois tendre et fougueux, doux et passionné...

Je ne savais pas.

Je savais juste que j'avais envie de tout essayer avec lui.

Parce que je savais que quelle que soit la manière, ça serait merveilleusement jouissif.

A bout de souffle, je quittai ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas attendre... » murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

« Moi non plus… mon ange »

Je sentis sa main essayer de se faufiler sous la ceinture de mon jean. Son geste était à la fois doux et hâtif... ce qui laissait présager un beau feu d'artifice pour plus tard.

« Tu ne dois pas aller si mal que ça si tu es capable de peloter les ambulancières. »

La voix venait de derrière moi.

Merde.

Quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre.

Je me raidis et essayai de me lever mais Edward m'en empêcha en resserrant son emprise sur ma taille. Il s'arrangea même pour que je me retrouve assise presque à côté de lui.

Je fini par me résoudre à relever la tête.

Un couple se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre. Lui, grand avec un visage bienveillant et des cheveux blonds impeccablement bien coiffés. Elle, plus petite avec un visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux longs d'une couleur identique à ceux d'Edward.

Derrière le couple, je pouvais voir Emmett en train de se marrer...

Mon cerveau fit rapidement le calcul... 1+1=2

L'oncle et la tante d'Edward, ses parents adoptifs, se tenaient à trois mètres de nous alors que nous étions en train de nous bécoter sur son lit d'hôpital.

Je devais était toute rouge, décoiffée, débraillée, mes lèvres devaient être toutes gonflées.

Comme bonne première impression, tu repasseras...

« Esmée, Carlisle... Hercule » Il ajouta le dernier prénom en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens. « Je vous présente Mon Ange... Mon ange... voici mes parents... et mon frère que tu as déjà croisé. »

Edward, lui ne semblait nullement gêné par la position dans laquelle nous avait trouvés sa famille.

Je décidai d'en faire autant.

Ou au moins d'essayer.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Bella Swan... »

« De même enchanté(e)... »

Edward glissa son bras autour de mon épaule et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Pour moi tu restes Mon Ange... »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers ses parents.

Je profitai d'un bref moment d'inattention, pour me libérer de son bras et me glissai hors du lit.

« Je vais vous laisser... je... vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire... »

« Nous ne vous mettons pas dehors j'espère ? » s'enquit Esmée. « Vous pouvez rester... il n'y a pas soucis... »

« Je... j'aurais voulu... » Demi mensonge. « Mais... »

Edward tendit le bras dans ma direction, et je faillis fondre. Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il avait une petite moue d'enfant - pris la main dans le pot de Nutella – totalement irrésistible.

« Je... je suis toujours de garde... je devrais déjà être repartie... Je... je vais voir si trouve ton bonnet... et je reprends mon ambulance... »

Je pouvais voir qu'il était partagé entre son désir de me voir rester près de lui et celui de retrouver son précieux bonnet.

« Tu reviens après ? »

« Si tu veux... »

« Alors un bisou et à tout à l'heure. »

Je me penchai pour poser un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et me redressai avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tenter quoi que soit.

Je pris rapidement congé de sa famille et quittai la chambre.

En refermant la porte il me semble avoir entendu Esmée glousser quelque chose comme « charmante ».

Je passai rapidement par les toilettes pour essayer de reprendre forme humaine. Je refis ma queue de cheval et m'aspergeai le visage. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Puis je fis le tour de tous les services en cherchant le fameux bonnet. Que je finis par retrouver une heure plus tard en radiologie, dans la salle des scanners.

Je retournai alors dans la chambre d'Edward et frappai. Pas de bruit, j'ouvris lentement la porte, la famille d'Edward était partie et la chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Je m'approchai lentement du lit, Edward semblait profondément endormi. Je fouillai dans mes poches et trouvai un petit bout de papier sur lequel je griffonnai quelques mots avant de le laisser avec le bonnet sur sa table de chevet.

Avec un peu de chance ce serait la première chose qu'il verrait en se réveillant.

Une fois mon message délivré, je partis retrouver Jasper pour reprendre la route en direction de Forks. Comme nous étions à vide, je pris le volant et laissai mon coéquipier somnoler sur le siège passager.

Les gardes de nuit...

Quand on a pas l'habitude, ça ne pardonne pas.

Il pleuvait toujours autant mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais bien. Je souriais même en repensant au petit mot que j'avais laissé à Edward.

« 360-374-5412

Ton Ange »

J'avais dessiné une petite aile de chaque coté de ma signature.

Maintenant la balle était dans son camp.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre son coup de fil.

En espérant qu'il le fasse un jour.

Fin… (à moins que le téléphone sonne)

**(n/Nic : si il le fait pas je te jure que je prends l'avion avec Lisa pour lui botter le derrière) **

**THE END**

**A suivre …**


	9. Pretty little Rock de Maryfanfiction

**La liste des envies de Lisa**

**Pretty Girl Rock**

**de MaryFanfictions**

**Beta : Lily Rose et MelleLiz**

Je suis... _comment dire… ? _ Vous connaissez ce sentiment qui vous inonde au point que votre cœur s'emballe... _Oui ? Non ?_ _Peut-être faut-il que je vous en dise plus ?_ Si je vous parle de ces émotions qui vous chamboulent et vous assaillent sans que vous ne puissiez rien contrôler... _Ça vous parle un peu plus ? Oui, je pense que vous m'avez comprise !_

Nous sommes mercredi matin et je suis... je suis… Angoissée ? Tourmentée ? En plein doute ? Nerveuse et anxieuse ? Shootée au stress ? Et bien pour tout vous dire, je suis tout ça et en même temps. _Pourquoi ? Et bien la réponse c'est qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !_ (**NA : Ouiiiiiii c'est l'anniv de Lisa !**) (n/L Bon anniversaire Lisa :D )

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 17 juin et ma vie va prendre un tournant auquel je me suis préparée depuis des mois. _FAUX ! Archi Faux ! Menteuse ! _Oui c'est vrai, en fait c'est une décision qui tourne dans ma tête depuis des mois mais pour laquelle je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas préparée et je suis hyper-méga stressée.

Mes mains sont moites, mon estomac fait des loopings depuis que je me suis levée, je transpire au point que mon caraco pourrait servir à nettoyer mon visage, mes cheveux ou plutôt mon cuir chevelu me pique, mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné et je ne vous parle même pas de ma respiration sifflante. _**Il**_ m'avait dit que tout se passerait bien. Que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Qu'_**il**_ serait là quoiqu'il arrive mais qu'une opportunité pareille ne pouvait pas être rangée dans un tiroir.

Je viens de mettre pour la dernière fois les pieds ici et la lettre que je tiens dans mes mains me brûle le derme si fortement que je crains de la lâcher sans avoir pu la remettre à qui de droit.

_Vous vous demandez certainement ce qui m'arrive ? Et bien nous allons revenir quelque mois plutôt afin que vous puissiez bien comprendre._

_**Quelques mois plus tôt...**_

**[PianoChocolate - Les Souvenirs - Morning Coffee]**

Quatre heures trente du matin et mon réveil vient de sonner... encore un matin où je n'ai pas envie de me lever mais malgré tout, mes pieds touchent le sol. Je repousse la couette et me dirige vers mon réveil matin. Mes pieds nus frôlent le bois chaud puis le carrelage froid alors que mes doigts touchent les interrupteurs des stores le long de mon trajet jusqu'à la cuisine. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais les lumières de la ville pénètrent lentement dans mon appartement tandis que l'odeur du chocolat chaud parvient à mes narines. Merci papa pour ce cadeau particulier qui me permet de sentir les effluves de cacao alors que je m'éveille à peine. Je souris en repensant au jour où il m'a offert cette machine. J'ai cru à une blague mais non et il m'avait même servi la voix calme et enchanteresse du télé-vendeur pour me faire adopter cette petite merveille.

Mes yeux sont encore ensommeillés mais je trouve sans difficulté ma tasse « keep calm and smile » posée sur l'étagère. Je me verse mon nectar suprême et approche ce dernier de mes lèvres tout en humant ce parfum chocolaté.

Je déguste avec délicatesse ce breuvage et finis de me réveiller doucement en picorant des céréales au miel. Le silence règne mais vu l'heure matinale, je ne suis guère étonnée. Le seul habitant qui se levait tôt était ma voisine de palier qui a quitté l'immeuble la semaine dernière. J'ignore si quelqu'un occupera son appartement de sitôt vu dans quel état son mec l'a laissé en partant.

Mon réveil sonne à nouveau, il est donc l'heure pour moi d'aller me préparer.

Les rues sont calmes et la circulation est fluide me permettant ainsi d'être à mon travail en moins de quinze minutes. Je découvre mon planning juste après avoir franchi les portes de cette petite entreprise de transports sanitaires. Ambulancière depuis près de 10 ans, je me noie dans ce travail depuis plusieurs mois au point d'envisager de me reconvertir mais je n'arrive toujours pas à franchir le pas. Je souffle, lasse, en attrapant le planning que me tend Jacob.

_**- Mauvaise nuit ?**_ Je souffle.

_**- Non pas plus que d'habitude !**_ réponds-je.

_**- Oh ! Mal réveillée alors ?**_ dit-il en rigolant.

_**- Ça doit être ça,**_ je hausse les épaules.

Premier client dans moins de 45 minutes, je dois me rendre à Federal Way pour amener un patient au Seattle Grace Hospital pour une coloscopie. Monsieur Fairmont est un client régulier que j'accompagne plusieurs fois par mois. Il est atteint d'un cancer et malheureusement son dernier bilan n'était pas bon. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon carnet de bord de la journée. Je suis soulagée de constater que je ne devrais véhiculer que cinq patients aujourd'hui. Mais cela signifie que je vais devoir les attendre durant leurs rendez-vous. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris mon petit cahier ?_

Je me glisse sur le fauteuil avant du véhicule et relève le kilométrage pour l'inscrire comme à chacun de mes départs et de mes arrivées. Je remets les papiers dans la boite à gants tout en écoutant la blague de Jake. Je souris car c'est une histoire qu'il raconte à chaque nouveau venu. Les rires de Seth et de Jake résonnent dans le hangar. Seth, tout juste 22 ans, vient d'obtenir son diplôme et a décroché son premier job dans la foulée. Il remplace Riley qui a été muté sur la côte Est. Sa première journée se passera au bureau comme pour tout le monde. Il sera chargé de recevoir les appels avant de les traiter.

Je sors difficilement du véhicule pour aller chercher le reste de mes affaires avant de partir. Une fois dans les vestiaires, j'enfile ma tenue blanche ornée d'une croix bleue. Une fois prête, je retourne à mon véhicule pour en vérifier le contenu afin de pouvoir palier toute éventualité. Ce contrôle est mécanique et habituel tant et si bien que les voix de mes deux collègues me sortent de mes pensées alors que je referme la fermeture éclair de la trousse de secours. Cette journée devrait passer vite mais je traîne des pieds soufflant plus qu'à l'habitude. Je préférerais être chez moi.

_Ne croyez pas que je n'aime pas mon métier car c'est faux. J'aime ce que je fais mais depuis plusieurs mois je partage ce travail avec une passion qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Passion qui a su m'éveiller, me faire voyager, me faire vibrer et qui me permet de me sentir vivante au point d'être totalement absorbée par celle-ci._

_**- Bella ?**_ Jake vient de m'interpeller.

_**- Oui Jake**_, alors que je me retourne vers lui.

_**- Tu m'attends ?**_ demande-t-il.

_**- Pourquoi ? **_Réponds-je le regard perplexe.

_**- Il faut que tu me déposes à SeaTac**_, dit-il en avançant vers moi.

Surprise, je le dévisage.

_**- Je dois prendre un vol sanitaire pour Olympia.**_

_**- Oh**_, dis-je alors que je lui fais signe de me suivre.

J'ouvre la voiture et m'installe derrière le volant. Le rideau de fer se soulève en nous offrant son éternel grincement marquant le début d'une journée de routine.

_**- Bonne journée Seth**_, crie Jake depuis la voiture.

Bonne journée... peut-être... ou peut-être pas. Mais qu'importe, je n'ai rien d'autre pour l'instant.

J'accueille ma fin de journée avec plaisir vers 16h. J'ai encore fait deux heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui mais je sais que mon boss me les payera à la fin du mois, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côté pour remplacer mon vieux pc.

**[Matt Cardle - Starlight]**

La porte en fer vient de claquer, ma journée est enfin terminée. Je souris tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Ce dernier est d'un bleu intense et je savoure la caresse du soleil sur ma peau. C'est parti pour huit jours de repos après avoir enchaîné six jours de travail consécutifs. Riley étant parti, il a fallu continuer à faire tourner la boite avec un ambulancier en moins. Monsieur Gérandy nous a donc modifié nos planning jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Seth ayant été recruté et Paul commençant demain, j'ai donc huit jours de repos en plus de mes deux journées de repos hebdomadaires. Bref 10 jours de liberté s'offrent à moi !

Je décide de faire un crochet par chez moi afin de me rafraîchir avant de me rendre chez ma meilleure amie Rosalie.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je passe les portes vitrées de mon immeuble. Le hall est envahi de cartons et de meubles aussi dépareillés qu'anciens. Je récupère mon courrier et grimpe les cent cinquante-neuf marches qui me séparent de mon loft. J'occupe le dernier étage d'un immeuble de cinq étages dans le quartier de Queen Ann à deux pas du Space Needle. ( n/L la chance ! ) Le loyer est un peu élevé mais la vue depuis mon cocon est à couper le souffle. Possédant une terrasse qui longe l'ensemble de mon chez moi, j'ai l'impression de vivre dehors en permanence même si le temps ne s'y prête guère certains jours.

_Qui a dit que Seattle était une ville peu ensoleillée ? Vous ?_ _Et bien non détrompez-vous, le soleil brille ici autant qu'ailleurs même si les hivers sont souvent neigeux et les températures glaciales, les journées d'automne et de printemps nous offrent autant de soleil que les jours d'été._

Cet appartement fut un réel coup de cœur. J'avais craqué quatre ans plus tôt pour cet immense loft. Composé d'une pièce à vivre très confortable avec une cuisine ouverte, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bains qui ferait pâlir les adeptes de spa, j'avais presque soudoyé l'agent immobilier pour l'obtenir. L'atout de cet appartement, hormis le fait que nous ne soyons que deux occupants sur ce palier, était la terrasse recouverte de teck et ses arbres qui me permettaient d'être totalement isolée de celle de l'appartement voisin sans oublier le magnifique parquet en chêne qui recouvrait presque tous les sols.

Une fois devant ma porte, je découvre d'autres cartons et un vieux fauteuil en cuir marron ainsi qu'un magnifique Chesterfield vert bouteille. Un nouveau voisin vient apparemment d'emménager aux voix qui me parviennent. Je rentre chez moi ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps et me dirige vers ma salle de bains.

Près de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je me gare devant chez mon frère. Rosalie et lui ont acheté cette maison quelques mois plus tôt.

Je gravis les quelques marches et ma meilleure amie ouvre la porte avant que je n'aie eu le temps de frapper.

_**- Bella**_, crie-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

**- **_**Rose. **_Reprends-je en la serrant contre moi.

**- **_**Comment vas-tu ?**_ alors qu'elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds, _**tu as maigri ?**_

Je me contemple quelques secondes.

_**- Euh peut-être mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte !**_

Je souris en la regardant.

_**- Mais pas toi en tout cas !**_ La taquine-je.

_**- Que veux-tu, ce sont déjà des gloutons ces deux-là, on dirait qu'ils ont adopté le régime de ton frère ! **_Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souris en la suivant à l'intérieur de la maison.

_**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**_ Me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine.

_**- Ouais, tu as de l'orangeade ou du thé glacé ?**_ Dis-je en m'installant sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central.

**- **_**Tiens,**_ alors qu'elle me tend mon verre, _**alors en repos ?**_

_**- Oui pour 10 jours ! **_reprends-je en buvant une gorgée.

**- **_**Que vas-tu faire ?**_ Me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle prend place juste à coté de moi.

**- **_**Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être continuer ce que j'ai commencé ?**_

Je hausse les épaules.

_**- Tu devrais envoyer ce que tu as déjà fait, je te l'ai dit c'est très bon et je suis sûre que ça plairait à beaucoup de monde !**_

Je la regarde boire sa citronnade en grimaçant.

**- **_**Quoi ?**_ Demande-t-elle.

**- **_**Rien, comment fais-tu pour boire ce truc acide et infâme.**_

Elle hausse les épaules.

_**- C'est le seul truc qui ne me donne pas soif et que j'arrive à garder !**_

Je souris.

Nous continuons de discuter de mes projets mais aussi des siens. Rosalie est enceinte de quatre mois et elle ressemble déjà à un ballon de baudruche. Elle râle plus pour la forme mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est heureuse. Mon frère et elle attendent des jumeaux pour le mois de septembre et si le travail de mon frère fait qu'il n'est pas souvent à la maison, ce dernier devrait être de retour de son détachement d'ici quelques mois. Emmett s'est engagé dans l'armée, il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans et il prépare doucement son retour au pays. Je sais qu'il ne renouvellera pas son engagement à la fin de l'année afin de pouvoir être auprès de Rose et de ses enfants.

Nous passons plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Je lui promets de venir l'aider à repeindre la chambre des jumeaux mercredi et de l'accompagner pour acheter les meubles de la chambre.

Je repars chez moi aux alentours de 22h. L'immeuble est silencieux comme à son habitude, à croire que personne n'y vit. Je souris car dès demain matin, je pourrai reprendre mon activité préférée. Il est appréciable d'être libre et de n'avoir aucune contrainte. La vie est courte et il faut en profiter. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à prendre cette décision qui m'ouvrirait certainement beaucoup de perspectives. Ne voulant pas dormir immédiatement, trop excitée par cette liberté tant convoitée, j'attrape mon calepin et m'installe sur ma terrasse. Je gribouille un peu tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé de Seattle. La lumière de la terrasse d'à côté est allumée et des accords de guitare me parviennent. J'ai un nouveau voisin ou une nouvelle voisine. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants avant de me lever et de me diriger vers ma chambre. Il faut que je dorme car je sais que dans les prochains jours, le sommeil ne sera certainement pas ma priorité.

**[Keri Hilson - Pretty Girl Rock]**

Trois jours plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas mis un pied dehors, trop occupée à écrire. Je fais taper mon stylo sur mon vieux bureau au rythme de cette chanson qui me permet d'écrire des centaines de pages depuis près de soixante-douze heures. _Ai-je dormi ? Oui mais seulement quelques heures. Insomniaque ? Peut-être mais après tout la vie est trop courte pour passer à côté de quelque chose qui me tient de plus en plus à cœur._ Alors que j'écris quelques notes sur mon calepin, j'entends du bruit en provenance du pallier. Mon voisin, et bien oui c'est un homme, vient de rentrer chez lui. Sa voix semble résonner au même rythme que les paroles qui s'évaporent de mes enceintes. _Comment je sais que c'est un homme? Et bien figurez-vous que ce dernier est venu frapper à ma porte l'autre matin. Et je peux vous dire que si je ne trouvais pas d'inspiration pour le héros de ma petite histoire et bien sa visite a eu le don de me donner de nouvelles idées._

_Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Et bien en voici un résumé !_

Premier jour de congé, je venais de terminer mon chocolat, une musique douce et entraînante a semblé surgir de mes murs avant que quelqu'un ose frapper à une heure aussi matinale à ma porte. J'avais posé ma tasse sur l'une de mes consoles. Tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, j'avais tenté de remettre mes cheveux en place et de faire descendre mon top trop court. La personne insistant sur ma porte, j'avais ouvert cette dernière et avait découvert Dieu. _Ça vous fait rire ? Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne peut se prénommer ainsi ? Et bien désolée de vous contredire, si un homme mérite de s'appeler ainsi c'est bien mon voisin._ Mon regard s'était posé sur ce visage aux traits fins et néanmoins virils. L'homme debout devant moi avait eu au moins le mérite de me couper le souffle. Son regard vert gris me dévisageait tandis que sa main glissait dans ses cheveux châtains me laissant totalement en extase devant ses doigts agiles qui semblaient glisser dans ses mèches tel un surfeur sur une vague. Mes yeux avaient ensuite déviés vers sa tenue et là, ce fut une petite mort en direct. Je crois même avoir gémi devant cette tenue. _Quelle particularité avait-elle ? Et bien la tenue qui offre des milliers de fantasmes à chaque femme sur terre : débardeur blanc près du corps laissant apparaître des abdos « chocolat » et un jean élimé, moulant à souhait. Et que celle qui ne fantasme pas sur ça, lève le doigt parce que je lui dirai qu'elle est une fabuleuse menteuse ! __(n/L pfiou fait chaud d'un coup non ? )_

Ma vue, qui avait été assaillie par des milliers d'images de moi et de cet adonis, avait retrouvé sa netteté d'antan tout en savourant la musculature du torse et des bras de cet homme parfait pour se fixer sur son visage angélique.

_**- Bonjour,**_ dit-il.

**- **_**Euh... c'est pourquoi ?**_ Babillai-je _**Désolée, bonjour**_ me repris-je en suspectant que je venais d'être prise pour une véritable folle au vue du regard perplexe qu'il m'offrit.

**- **_**Euh... Je suis votre nouveau voisin, **_reprit-il un peu hésitant, _**je voulais savoir si vous auriez du citron ?**_

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me ressaisir avant de me diriger vers ma cuisine, le plantant là sans avoir répondu. J'avais besoin de me détacher de ses yeux et surtout de reprendre la pleine possession de mes moyens. Mon cœur tentait le marathon de New York alors que ma respiration ressemblait à celle d'un asthmatique en pleine crise. Je soufflai lentement me concentrant sur mes orteils qui épousaient le carrelage de ma cuisine. Je comptai jusqu'à 10 et mes bonnes manières se rappelèrent alors à mon bon souvenir. Je m'empressai de lui crier de rentrer pendant que je me dirigeais vers mon frigo. Il devait me rester un citron de ma dernière soirée tequila avec Riley lorsque nous avions fêté son départ. Tandis que je me saisissais de mon dernier citron, j'entendis vaguement la porte claquer. Je me retournai brusquement et tombai nez à nez avec Dieu en personne. Je manquai de perdre l'équilibre et mes deux mains se posèrent, malgré moi, sur ce torse dur et incroyablement bien dessiné m'évitant une probable chute. Je sentis au même instant ses mains sur mes épaules alors que son parfum boisé venait de me percuter de plein fouet. Mon Dieu sentait irrésistiblement bon et la chaleur de ses mains venait de transmettre plusieurs degrés à mon corps quasi nu. _Oui quasi nu_. J'avais alors réalisé que je portais un débardeur blanc qui ne cachait rien et un short gris qui recouvrait à peine mes fesses. Je rougis d'embarras et lui tendis son citron avant de reculer de quelques pas.

**- **_**Merci,**_ dit-il d'une voix qui me sembla rauque.

**- **_**De rien, **_répondis-je fébrilement.

**- **_**Je... **_repris-je totalement troublée.

**- **_**Oui ?**_ Reprit-il.

Je rivai mes yeux aux siens alors que mon corps trouva appui contre mon plan de travail me permettant ainsi de me soutenir.

**- **_**Vous avez besoin d'autre chose**_, bégayai-je.

**- **_**Non je ne pense pas !**_

Il sourit. Je venais de passer pour une idiote n'arrivant pas aligner deux mots. Je venais de le rencontrer et ça serait sûrement la dernière fois.

**- **_**Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez l'air occupé.**_

Je le regardai surprise puis compris en suivant son regard. Il avait vu le bazar qui recouvrait mon bureau.

**- **_**Oh ça... je... ce n'est rien ! **_Je vis son sourcil se relever comme s'il m'interrogeait du regard.

**- **_**Vous êtes écrivain ?**_ Demanda-t-il ?

_**- Non. Non**_ m'empressai-je de répondre, _**enfin pas vraiment, j'aime écrire... c'est... rafraîchissant!**_

Au moment où ces derniers mots franchirent mes lèvres, j'eus envie de me frapper.

**- **_**Rafraîchissant ? Oui si vous le dites ! Je n'écris pas mais j'aime lire !**_ _**Ça parle de quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?**_

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, surprise de sa question. Je restai quelques minutes la bouche ouverte telle une carpe en ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

_**- Désolé, j'ai été trop curieux. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. Je vais retourner chez moi.**_

Figée sur place, je contemplai cet homme qui se dirigeait vers la porte de mon appartement.

**- **_**A bientôt**_ lâcha-t-il tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ni de le suivre. La porte venait de claquer.

_Maintenant vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi mon imagination s'est déchaînée et surtout pourquoi cette chanson ne me quitte plus depuis ces trois derniers jours._

Pendant que je grattais quelques idées sur mon calepin tout en écoutant une nouvelle fois ce morceau (**NA : on la remet un petit coup hein !**), je repensais au fait que je ne connaissais pas son prénom et qu'en même temps, je ne lui avais pas donné le mien. En y réfléchissant plus, il avait dû me prendre pour une folle, une cinglée sans cervelle vivant dans un monde imaginaire et ne supportant pas l'intrusion dans son univers.

Je secoue ma tête afin de chasser ces images de cet homme parfait en me recentrant sur les idées que je viens de gribouiller. Je décide de reprendre mon écriture afin de mettre en forme ces quelques bribes d'histoire sorties de mon imagination. Près de 120 pages plus tard, je me laisse retomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants alors que le silence vient de tomber dans mon appartement. Je souris. Je viens enfin de trouver une trame à mon histoire reléguant au placard mes anciens écrits. J'aime écrire mais hormis Rosalie, personne ne les a jamais lus. Quand je pense à ce que je viens d'écrire, je me dis que mes anciens écrits n'arrivent pas à la cheville de ça. Je me redresse, croisant mes bras sur mon bureau les yeux fixés sur mon écran d'ordinateur et sur les quelques lignes que je viens d'écrire. Mon estomac se rappelle alors à mon bon souvenir. Je me relève et me prépare une salade. Alors que j'avale machinalement mes tomates et mes feuilles de laitue, j'entends de nouveau cette musique. Un coup d'œil vers mon PC me fait comprendre que le son ne provient pas de chez moi. Puis de nouveau sa voix. Mon Dieu a une voix superbe et je dois avouer que l'entendre chantonner, tel un enfant, sur cette musique réveille à nouveau les rêves de mes deux nuits précédentes. _Mes rêves ? Ça vous démange de savoir de quoi je parle ? Et bien que dire, mes deux nuits ont été très oniriques pour ne pas dire fantasmatiques. Mon Dieu a envahi mes rêves ne laissant aucune limite à mon imagination ni à mon corps qui n'a pas connu d'hommes depuis fort longtemps. Vous souriez... je sais que vous aussi vous aimeriez que Dieu vienne dans vos rêves et qu'il libère la femme qui vit en vous, vous offrant ainsi mille morts orgasmiques. __( n/L OUI OUI OUI )_ _Et bien désolée mesdemoiselles mais Dieu est à moi ! __( n/L zut… )_

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma salade afin de chasser les images vivaces qui envahissent mon cerveau. Une douce sonnerie se fait entendre. Malheureusement pour moi il ne s'agit pas de ma porte d'entrée mais de mon portable. Je me lève rapidement et pars à la recherche de ce dernier. Ce n'est que lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit que je le retrouve coincé entre deux coussins de mon canapé. L'appel manqué est de Rose. Je la rappelle. Elle voulait savoir si je pouvais l'accompagner le lendemain pour acheter la peinture et les meubles pour ses deux crevettes. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous demain matin vers 9h n'ayant pas envie de sortir de chez moi encore aujourd'hui.

**[Counting stars – One Republic]**

Le lendemain je sors de mon lit avec plus de difficultés que les trois jours précédents. J'appuie sur la télécommande des volets depuis mon lit. Mes stores se lèvent libérant les rayons du soleil et le petit vent frais qui vient me chatouiller la peau. Les effluves de chocolat m'arrivent par vague, c'est l'heure de me lever.

Je sors du lit et quitte mon appartement une heure plus tard shootée au cacao et au miel pour retrouver Rose en ville.

Nous achevons nos courses en milieu d'après midi après avoir hésitées entre six ou sept couleurs pour la peinture de la chambre des futurs grumeaux, après avoir fait tourner la vendeuse de chez Interior's en bourrique une bonne dizaine de fois et surtout après que Rose est engloutie son énorme glace au chocolat chantilly banane de chez Häagen-Dazs me donnant plus la nausée qu'envie.

Affalées sur le canapé, nous dégustons nos burritos en regardant « _N'oublie jamais_ ». Ce film aussi triste que magnifique me fait à chaque fois le même effet. Quand mes larmes menacent de jaillir je me mets à contempler Rose qui, elle, bave littéralement devant Ryan. _Oui, oui elle bave... je peux même vous dire que le filet s'échappe de sa bouche à l'instant où je vous parle et que ce dernier vient tout juste de créer une belle auréole sur sa robe bleue. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de rire aux dépends d'une amie mais au moins je ne pleure pas. _Je viens de recevoir un coup de coussin signe que ma voisine vient de se rendre compte que je me moquais d'elle.

Je décolle de chez Rose aux alentours de 23h, épuisée. Cherchant un morceau rythmé qui me permettrait de ne pas m'endormir sur la route, je tourne sans cesse le bouton de ma vieille radio et tombe enfin sur le refrain d'un morceau qui me donne la pêche. Prise dans mon chant pour ne pas dire mes hurlements, je me fais klaxonner par un groupe de jeunes mâles assis dans une décapotable juste derrière moi. _Pourquoi ?_ Et bien parce que je n'ai pas avancé d'un iota et que le feu qui était rouge quelques secondes plutôt est passé au vert._ Depuis quand ? Euh... Joker ?_

Ma main franchit avec grâce la vitre, offrant un majeur plus que grandiose à mes voisins de derrière, leur prouvant que moi aussi je peux être désagréable au volant. _Quoi ? Ça vous choque ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais laissé happer par une musique en conduisant ? Ou bien n'avez-vous jamais insulté un automobiliste un peu trop pressé ? Et bien moi si et même plusieurs fois ! Je suis en congés ce qui signifie que j'ai tout mon temps ! Si ces hommes sont pressés et bien qu'ils passent devant !_ Je redémarre et continue de pousser la chansonnette en rythme jusqu'à mon appartement oubliant les rois de la route par la même occasion.

Fatiguée de ma journée, je me trouve soudain sous l'emprise d'une énergie nouvelle et ça fait du bien. Je vais pouvoir consacrer une partie de ma nuit à écrire. Je bondis hors de mon véhicule et fonce vers mon appartement. Alors que je gravis chacune des marches à une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas, j'entendis de la musique qui semblait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que je grimpais.

A mon étage, je suis stoppée dans mon élan par des hommes et des femmes qui squattent mon palier. Un rapide coup d'œil fait retentir une alarme dans ma tête. _Pourquoi ?_ Parce que ce ne sont pas seulement des hommes et des femmes mais des dizaines de personnes habillées de façon identique ou presque. Certaines arborent une tenue noire et jaune et d'autres juste jaune avec des rayures réfléchissantes. _Vous vous demandez de quoi je parle ? Et bien si je vous disais qu'à l'heure actuelle des dizaines de pompiers se trouvent dans mon couloir, vous me croiriez ?_.

Inquiète de la raison de leur présence ici, sachant qu'aucune fumée ne semble provenir de cet immeuble, je m'avance de quelques pas et mon regard se pose alors sur Dieu. Ce dernier est habillé de leur tenue noire et jaune légendaire. Et là focus. Je réalise que mon voisin est un combattant du feu, qu'il a organisé une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère et que chacun des hommes ici est une source de fantasmes pour des milliers de femmes. Et je fais partie des privilégiées présentes à cet instant. Mon regard qui avait dérivé sur chacun d'entre eux vient se poser sur les courbes parfaites de mon voisin et plus précisément sur son postérieur. Ce dernier se tourne me laissant le loisir de contempler. Son pantalon de travail tombe sur ses hanches et son débardeur blanc légèrement relevé me laisse entrapercevoir un chemin merveilleux. Mes yeux se portent ensuite sur l'esquisse d'un V mettant alors immédiatement mon imagination débordante en marche. Mon putain de Dieu vivant est un pompier.

Bousculée par quelqu'un qui marmonne quelques excuses, je reprends pied dans la réalité et me dirige vers la porte de mon appartement. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce mâle parfait qui m'intercepte avant que je n'ai eu le temps de franchir la porte. Je plonge alors dans un océan vert qui m'engloutit en quelques secondes.

_**- Coucou**_ lance-t-il alors que je sens au même instant sa main chaude sur mon avant bras.

_**- Bonsoir**_, réponds-je en me tournant face à lui.

_**- J'ai organisé une petite soirée et je voulais t'inviter mais quand j'ai sonné chez toi, personne n'a répondu**_, reprend-t-il.

_**- Euh... ouais désolée, j'étais chez une amie**_, dis-je en tentant de calmer mon cœur qui se déchaîne dans ma cage thoracique suite à son contact.

_**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ou bien... tu... **_tenta-t-il.

_**- Je... ouais si tu veux,**_ répondis-je.

_**- Ok, une bière ? Une téquila ?**_ demande-t-il.

_**- Une téquila ça sera parfait... tu m'excuses mais je vais poser ça pendant que tu vas me la chercher,**_ dis-je en montrant ma besace.

_**- Ok**_, répond-t-il juste avant de disparaître au milieu de la foule.

Je pénètre dans mon appartement et dépose mon sac. J'hésite quelques instants à retourner au milieu de ces inconnus mais un coup à ma porte ne me permet pas de tergiverser plus.

Sur le seuil, je découvre mon charmant voisin qui me tend un shoot de téquila. Je souris et attrape le verre.

- _**Tu viens ? Ou bien tu comptais me poser un lapin ?**_ Dit-il en souriant.

_Vous ai-je dit que mon Dieu avait un sourire à faire fondre la culotte.. euh la calotte glacière ? __(N/Lizz : j'adooore)__ Non et bien c'est une erreur de ma part. Cet homme avec son sourire mégawatt vient d'allumer un brasier que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ! Vous me direz avec tous les pompiers ici présents, l'incendie serait vite éteint, étouffé dans l'œuf avant d'avoir pu assouvir chacune de mes mises en scènes. Je hausse les épaules inconsciemment me disant qu'après tout ce charmant pompier peut bien allumer ou éteindre ce qu'il veut chez moi. Même si le feu me ravage en ce moment même le visage._

_**- Non pas du tout je... euh... vérifiais**__**que je n'avais pas de message sur mon téléphone,**_ répondis-je piètrement.

_Ouais, je sais c'est pitoyable mais que voulez-vous !_

J'attrape mon shoot et m'avance dans le couloir. Je le sens glisser une main derrière moi alors qu'il referme subtilement la porte de mon appartement. Les voix de ses invités résonnent sur le palier légèrement au dessus de la musique qui semble s'échapper de chez lui. J'avale mon verre alors que Dieu me dévisage. Je me sens nue et pourtant je suis bien habillée. _Oui, cette fois, je porte mon jean préféré, pour ne pas dire porte bonheur et ma blouse bleue nuit que Rose et Emmett m'ont offert l'an dernier pour mon trentième anniversaire._

Il saisit ma main et me tire derrière lui au travers de la foule. Je crois que nous nous dirigeons vers son appartement mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée d'où sortent des hommes tout aussi bien bâtis les uns que les autres, je reste admirative devant la décoration intérieure de la seule pièce qui se dessine devant mes yeux. Ce n'est pas surchargé, c'est simple et viril à la fois. Il me semble l'entendre interpeller quelqu'un et tandis que mon regard reste bloqué sur ce canapé vert bouteille, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un autre petit verre de Tequila.

**[Happy – Pharell Williams]**

-_** Tiens, c'est pour toi,**_ il me tend mon verre, _**au fait je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois, je m'appelle Edward.**_

_Dieu porte le nom le plus surprenant possible mais ne dit-on pas que Dieu est unique ?_

_**- Euh.. ouais merci,**_ réponds-je en me saisissant du verre, _**moi c'est Bella**_ !

Son regard est envoûtant et je ne peux détourner les yeux de ses émeraudes qui me laissent des images très explicites de lui et moi sur son canapé vert, qui est juste là à quelques mètres de nous. Je descends d'un coup mon deuxième shoot de tequila. _Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

Je le dévisage aussi intensément que lui quelques secondes plus tôt alors qu'il avale une longue gorgée de sa bière. Mes yeux se posent alors sur ses doigts qui semblent caresser sa bouteille humide comme un surfeur le ferait avec sa wax sur sa planche alors qu'il porte le goulot de nouveau à sa bouche (**NA : dédicace à Catch the Wave de Lizz que Lisa a dû lire aussi! **_**N/Lizz : Merci Poulette **_**!**) ( n/L que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire d'ailleurs mais peut-être que l'auteur peut faire qqchose pour moi ?). _La mienne vient de s'assécher en un millième de seconde mais tout va bien ! Où est la bouteille de vodka.. euh de tequila ?_

Charmant (**NA : comme on est plusieurs dédicace à Chic Tess et à une FF que Lisa suit sûrement**) a l'air en pleine admiration. Je le regarde secouer sa tête comme pour chasser des images qu'il ne voudrait pas que je découvre. Mon esprit a alors envie de hurler. _Je sais moi aussi._ Il agrippe ma main et je laisse mes doigts glisser entre les siens. _A cet instant, Dieu pourrait me demander la lune, je la lui offrirai ainsi que mon âme et mon corps en premier._ Sa poigne est chaude et ses mains sont immenses pourtant ses doigts fins et sa peau douce me transmettent un sentiment de bien-être que je ne retrouve que dans l'écriture. C'est réellement agréable. Je me laisse guider par cet adonis.

Nous traversons son appartement et je l'entends répondre de ci de là à d'autres personnes mais mes yeux sont hypnotisés par son fessier qui semble ferme et sur sa chute de rein qui dévoile l'élastique d'un boxer. Il ne le porte pas aussi bien que Monsieur Calvin Klein mais cela reste néanmoins appétissant. _Non non je ne bave pas... enfin pas encore !_ Nous franchissons les baies vitrées et juste avant de poser mes pieds nus sur le bois de la terrasse, je le vois attraper la bouteille de Tequila. _Dieu aurait-il envie de me saouler ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi pas ? Et vous que feriez-vous ? Mais après tout qu'importe Edward aka Dieu est à moi, enfin pour ce soir !_ Je le suis vers un des coins plus en recul. Je laisse mon regard naviguer sur son dos, appréciant chaque muscle qui le compose et que je peux distinguer à travers son débardeur blanc.

Il m'invite d'un geste à m'asseoir sur le transat alors qu'il envoie ses invités voir ailleurs. Mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Il m'a charmée et il semblerait que le charme ait aussi opéré de son côté. Pourtant, j'avoue n'être qu'une jeune femme banale qui fêtera bientôt son trente et unième anniversaire. Mais qu'importe, cet homme me porte un intérêt certain et je suis tout à fait prête à me laisser séduire.

Aucun de nous n'a encore parlé. Pourtant nos yeux ne se sont pas quittés et il semblerait que la température ait encore augmenté. Je baisse les yeux tandis qu'il me verse un nouveau shoot de tequila. Le regard rivé sur ce liquide aussi transparent que l'eau, je me dis que la soirée est loin d'être finie. Je relève la tête, tout en descendant d'un trait ce troisième shoot en le fixant délibérément. Il sourit. Son regard est désormais d'un vert bien plus sombre. Intimidée et légèrement enivrée, je ferme mes paupières alors que mon corps est en surchauffe. _Oui je sais vous vous dites que je ne vais pas tarder à passer à la casserole, qu'il faudrait que je me jette sur lui, là tout de suite. Et bien non, on m'a toujours dit plus c'est long, plus c'est bon et même si la nuit est désormais bien avancée, ses invités sont encore là ! Et puis je ne suis pas une adepte du voyeurisme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Quitte à voir le 7ème ciel avec Dieu, autant que le vol ne se fasse qu'à deux ! Non ?_

L'air crépite autour de nous comme si la foudre allait s'abattre sur cette terrasse. Je sens cette attirance alors que mes yeux sont clos. La brise fraîche de cette nuit étoilée me fait frissonner. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement mon voisin... Edward est assis juste à côté de moi, nous ne nous touchons pas mais je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier mon côté. Je l'entends déglutir et quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il est en train de boire une gorgée de bière et son regard est posé sur un groupe de personnes présent un peu plus loin._ Vous ai-je déjà dit que Dieu et un goulot de bouteille, c'est juste orgasmique ? Non ! Quelle erreur de ma part, si j'avais un vœu à faire là tout de suite, ça serait de me réincarner en bouteille pour sentir ses doigts sur mon corps humide et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'égare je crois... mais vous me comprenez j'en suis certaine !_

_**- Ce sont tous tes amis ?**_ Demande-je pour rompre ce silence.

_**- Hum... non pas vraiment mais je bosse avec la plupart d'entre eux**_, repond-il sans me regarder.

_**- Oh... et tu invites des inconnus chez toi ? Comme ça ?**_ Le taquine-je.

_**- Pas vraiment**_, il hausse les épaules avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi, _**mais à la caserne où je suis, chaque crémaillère se fait avec tous les gars.**_

_**- Ça fait longtemps que tu es pompier ?**_

_**- Sept ans mais je suis arrivé ici depuis six mois seulement, **_répond-il pendant que j'admire les beaux spécimens qui circulent sur cette terrasse, _**mais c'est mon premier appartement sur Seattle**_.

Je l'interroge du regard.

_**- Ouais,**_ il se passe la main dans les cheveux, _**j'ai emménagé chez Jazz, il avait une chambre de dispo mais...**_, il semble hésiter à m'en dire plus.

_**- Mais ?**_ Quémande-je.

_**- Disons qu'il a proposé à sa copine de venir vivre avec lui,**_ il boit une gorgée de bière, _**et je n'ai pas voulu les déranger.**_

_**- Oui vu comme ça je comprends, je pense que je ne pourrais pas vivre en colocation**_, dis-je en m'installant confortablement sur le transat. _**Je suis trop bordélique, personne n'arriverait à me supporter.**_

_**- Pourtant ça semble être bien rangé chez toi, **_me taquine-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_**- C'est juste une impression**_, ris-je en secouant la tête.

_Je passe la soirée à discuter avec lui mais aussi avec quelques uns de ses coéquipiers qui nous rejoignent, tout en continuant de boire. C'est agréable et même mon envie d'écrire a disparu. Il faut dire que Dieu continue de me servir dès que mon verre se retrouve vide. Je ne sais pas trop combien de verres de tequila j'ai pu descendre au cours de cette soirée... Mais après tout qu'importe, la vie est trop courte ! Ouais j'avoue que j'ai arrêté de compter à partir du cinquième ou sixième shoots. Mais le plus inquiétant c'est que je continue de discuter, encore et encore, et que je suis sûre que demain d'avoir tout oublié ! Je croise les doigts pour ne pas dire trop d'âneries !_

**[Madness - Muse]**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois est le ciel bleu de Seattle. _Ouais vous vous demandez où je me trouve ? Hum peut-être, avez-vous un doute ? D'ailleurs ça serait bien que vous me souffliez la réponse parce que là, hormis ma tête qui semble peser une tonne, j'ignore tout de ma fin de nuit._ Je sens quelque chose de chaud dans mon dos. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de constater qu'un bras est glissé autour de ma taille et qu'une main... _Oui, une main ! Une main chaude et puissante soit cinq doigts juste pour moi. Et c'est..._une main d'homme ! _Putain ! Et le pire est que je n'ai aucun souvenir. Attendez ? Non j'ai tous mes vêtements et je porte même mes chaussures. Cet homme m'a peut-être embrassée ? J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose que je vais sûrement regretter ? Vous croyez que... ? Ouais, vous avez raison pour l'instant je devrais surtout me demander qui est cet homme ? Je vous voir venir, vous pensez que Dieu est derrière moi ? Impossible je m'en souviendrai ! On ne peut pas oublier quand vous vous endormez auprès d'un homme comme ça ! Si ?_ Je tourne la tête doucement mais mon mouvement donne apparemment l'envie à mon colocataire de couche de m'attirer vers lui. Au moment où mes yeux se posent sur ce mâle allongé derrière moi, je réalise que c'est Dieu qui me tient serré contre lui. _Oh mon Dieu ! Non non ce n'est pas un jeu de mots. Que dire ? Et bien je porte encore tous mes vêtements, lui aussi d'ailleurs donc la situation est moins embarrassante que je ne viens de l'imaginer quelques seconde plus tôt ! Sauf si..._

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour d'une, tenter de calmer mon cœur qui a décidé de battre la mesure aussi fortement qu'un tambour du Bronx, et de deux, faire redescendre la température de mon corps. Sa main bouge au même moment très doucement sur mon ventre par dessus ma blouse. Oups. Je retiens ma respiration._ Pourquoi ? Bah voyez-vous sa main vient de glisser sous ma blouse et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne est réellement agréable et... Excitante ! Oui très excitante. Excitante au point de prier pour qu'il recommence._ Je retiens un gémissement. Lui par contre gémit au creux de mon cou alors que ses lèvres caressent ma peau échauffée. Je gémis. _Pitoyable. Ouais mais tellement bon !_ Je garde les yeux fermés tandis que ses mains prennent possession des lieux. _Je crois que je vais mourir. Non pas maintenant vous avez raison !_ Mon bassin agit de lui même se collant à mon voisin alors que celui-ci rapproche le sien. _Hum ouais je crois que si j'avais un doute sur son éveil, son sexe quant à lui est carrément réveillé !_ Je retiens in extremis un râle alors que mon corps est sur le point de brûler. _Ouais y a pas que mon corps qui brûle je vous rassure, ma petite culotte vient d'être dévastée par un tsunami !_ Ses mains se font beaucoup plus entreprenantes. Je sens son visage qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux alors que son souffle si calme au départ semble être beaucoup plus rapide. _Vous croyez qu'il est réveillé? Ou bien rêve-t-il ? Ouais vous aussi vous vous posez la question ?_ _Je me sens moins seule !_

_**- Hum, tu sens bon **_entends-je.

Je me mords la lèvre et ouvre les yeux fixant les haies de la terrasse face à moi. _Oui, je crois qu'il est réveillé. Mais a-t-il réellement conscience que c'est à moi qu'il fait subir ses douces tortures ?_

_**- Bella**_, chuchote-t-il.

_Oui apparemment il le sait !_

_**- Hum**_, gémis-je. _Je sais. Je pourrais faire mieux. Dire quelque chose de plus élaboré. Mais je suis faible. Et Dieu est particulièrement doué. Ses mains pétrissent ma chair tandis qu'il mordille la peau de mon cou m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tous le corps._

Nos corps se rapprochent plus encore et la sensation est grisante malgré l'obstacle de nos vêtements. Ses doigts se faufilent de façon à venir titiller mes tétons durcis par le plaisir et je gémis. _Encore._ Mon corps se plaque contre le sien et sa main restée immobile jusqu'à maintenant trouve une place de choix entre mes jambes. Sa paume réalise un doux frottement à travers mon jean finissant de détruire le peu d'humilité que j'avais. J'entends sa respiration erratique et avant que je n'ai pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve plaquée contre le transat. Il est allongé sur moi et la sensation de son corps fort et puissant m'arrache un gémissement. Doucement, il fait glisser ses deux mains sous ma blouse la remontant le long de mon buste. Je l'aide à m'ôter ce vêtement devenu trop encombrant. _Désolée Rose, je l'aime beaucoup mais là, je préfère définitivement sentir la peau de cet homme contre moi plutôt que la soie. _Mon regard croise le sien et je pourrais jouir. Ses yeux sont sombres, son sourire à se damner et surtout l'expression de son regard révèle une infinie tendresse.

Mon inactivité cesse au moment même où ses lèvres dévorent les miennes. _( __N/Lizz : bonjour l'haleine du matin _! **NA : Ouais mais c'est Dieu donc pas de mauvaise haleine !**) Je glisse alors mes deux mains sous son débardeur devenu inutile et je le sens trembler à mon contact. _Oui oui, moi j'ai fait ça ! _Sa langue aspire la mienne, ses dents mordillent mes lèvres et notre ballet devient plus intense. Lorsqu'il daigne enfin libérer ma bouche, ma respiration est sifflante. Il repose son front contre le mien, nos regards ancrés l'un à l'autre. _Suis-je morte ?_

_**- Non,**_ entends-je.

_Oups j'ai parlé à voix haute._

_**- Mais je compte bien faire subir à ton corps mille et une morts, **_reprend-il d'une voix rauque.

Il dépose alors un baiser tendre et doux sur mes lèvres juste avant que je ne finisse de lui ôter son débardeur. Nos mains se découvrent, s'acharnent sur chaque particule de nos épidermes. Mes ongles griffent son dos sous l'effet des sensations intenses qu'il m'offre. Je me sens libre et enivrée. _Et je peux vous dire que l'alcool n'y est absolument pour rien !_

Nous nous retrouvons en quelques minutes nus, allongés sur le transat, son corps épousant le mien et ses doigts qui s'acheminent vers l'endroit où le feu s'est déclaré quelques minutes plus tôt. _Ouais je sais, je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas exhibitionniste et je me trouve actuellement sur une terrasse, les fesses à l'air et sur le point de vivre un moment de pur extase ! Mais petites coquines, n'auriez-vous pas occulté ce fait si Dieu lui même se trouvait avec vous sur ce transat ? Je suis sûre que si. Et puis pour ma défense, cette dernière est totalement isolée de la rue. Sans compter que nous sommes seuls et que nos corps couverts de sueur sont totalement concentrés sur autre chose !_

Je le laisse abuser de mon corps pendant que je me délecte de sa peau ferme et musclée. Ses mains s'activent depuis quelques minutes sur mes parties les plus intimes et je sens déjà les prémices de mon orgasme poindre. Je jouis alors si fort que je libère un son ressemblant plus à un miaulement qu'à un cri. Surprise, j'ouvre les yeux et le découvre en train de se lécher les doigts tout en souriant.

_**- Ça va ?**_ Demande-t-il. Je hoche la tête incapable de répondre.

Il se redresse quelques instants, le temps d'attraper quelque chose dans son jean. Il en sort un petit paquet d'aluminium qui d'ici quelques secondes me permettra de découvrir les affres du plaisir avec mon Dieu. Admirative, je le regarde faire glisser ce bout de plastique sur son sexe tout en mordillant ma lèvre d'anticipation. Je laisse mes mains se balader sur ses épaules appréciant son grain de peau. Les siennes attisent à nouveau mon désir juste avant de glisser en moi. Le sentiment que je ressens, juste en le sentant au fond de mon antre, mon corps plaqué contre le sien, est indescriptible. Je sais juste que je souhaite qu'il bouge afin de soulager la tension présente dans mon bas ventre. Au même instant, il effectue de doux et lents va-et-vient. Le front posé contre le mien, ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Je me perds dans ses émeraudes submergée par les sensations qu'il me procure. Pourtant cela ne me suffit pas à soulager mon envie dévorante de cet homme. Je m'accroche alors à ses épaules soulevant mon bassin afin qu'il me pénètre plus profondément. Nos mouvements se font alors plus rapides, plus forts. Sa respiration s'accélère. Son corps se tend de plus en plus. Je l'entends à peine me chuchoter des petits mots qui finissent néanmoins par me faire basculer vers un orgasme dévastateur. Nous jouissons ensemble si intensément que nos corps restent immobiles de longues minutes.

_Ma respiration se calme peu à peu. Je savoure son contact avec plaisir tandis qu'il m'étreint un peu plus fort. Nous restons là un long moment, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur ce transat, contemplant le ciel bleu de cette belle journée de printemps tout en laissant nos mains nous caresser._

**[Pretty Girl Rock – Keri Hilson]**

_**Quelques semaines plus tard…  
**_

Je rentre du boulot comme chaque jour après une journée bien remplie. Edward doit m'attendre chez lui ou chez moi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis cette fameuse soirée ou devrais-je dire matinée ensoleillée. Mon frère et ma belle-sœur, Rose, l'ont tout de suite adopté. _Même si je dois avouer que mon frère a presque failli le faire fuir avec son interrogatoire détaillé ! Heureusement Rose l'avait rassuré en lui disant de ne pas prêter attention aux propos de son imbécile de mari._

Malgré nos emplois du temps surchargés nous arrivons à nous retrouver même si ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Mon écriture me prend toujours autant de temps mais Edward ou plutôt devrais-je dire Dieu est parfait car il a accepté de me partager avec mon calepin et mon ordinateur. Ça_ vous fait rire ? Parce que vous aussi, votre petit-ami, mari ou copain vous partage avec ff, votre PC ou liseuse lorsque vous lisez, écrivez ou tchattez sur internet ! Vous dit-il quelque chose ? Et bah non parce qu'il vous aime ! Enfin je l'espère pour vous._ Bref. J'ai réussi à finir ma petite histoire de 347 pages la semaine dernière. Personne ne l'a lue même si je suspecte fortement Edward de l'avoir fait. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. _Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Rob, mon héros est une copie conforme de ce Dieu vivant qui est désormais mon petit ami et puis aussi beaucoup de notre quotidien est écrit dans ces nombreuses lignes._

La semaine prochaine c'est mon anniversaire. Je vais entrer dans ma trente et unième année et je suis heureuse. Ou presque. _Oui j'avoue je n'ai pas encore décidé de changer de boulot et je ne trouve pas le courage de franchir le pas. Mes amies_ (**NA : Nic, Debby, Baby'sbell, Chic Tess, DebbyAnne, JoliEval, LexyBell's33, LilyRose, Mlle Lizz, LouiseMalone, LyraParleOr, Nat, MaPlumeMagique, mlca66, Sophie et MaryFanfictions**) _m'ont toutes incitée à franchir ce cap mais j'ignore encore si je vais oser._

Je pénètre dans le hall de mon immeuble et récupère mon courrier comme à mon habitude. Mais aujourd'hui la boite est vide. Je grimpe alors les marches jusqu'à chez moi. Ma porte est ouverte ce qui signifie qu'Edward est là. Je souris. Alors que je franchis la porte, je le vois de dos appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Je le rejoins en quelques secondes et au moment même où je pose mes mains autour de sa taille, il se retourne et m'embrasse.

_**- La journée a été bonne ? **_Demande-t-il.

_**- Hum,**_ je hausse les épaules, _**je ne dirais pas ça. Disons qu'elle a été plus supportable que d'habitude. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours alors j'aurai préféré rester avec toi ce matin.**_

_**- Pourquoi, tu ne te cherches pas autre chose mon cœur ?**_

_**- Parce que**_... , je baisse les yeux, _**je ne sais pas**_. _Et c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce qui me retient._

Il relève mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**- Viens avec moi**_, dit-il en me tirant vers l'intérieur.

Je le suis et une fois dans le salon, il me tend un énorme enveloppe de papier kraft. Je le regarde perplexe. Il semble gêné. J'ouvre rapidement l'enveloppe et découvre un énorme bloc de papier. Et sur la première page, le titre de mon écrit. Celui que j'avais terminé quelques semaines plus tôt.

_**- Qu'est-ce que...**_ dis-je surprise de trouver cela.

_**- J'ai...**_ il se passe la main dans les cheveux tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il m'incite à faire de même. Je tiens toujours le paquet dans mes mains et constate qu'un courrier bleu est joint à mon texte.

_**- Edward ? Je... tu m'expliques.**_

_**- Lis ce qui est écrit**_, dit-il en désignant cette feuille bleue.

Je lis alors les quelques lignes. L'expéditeur est une grande maison d'éditions de New-York. _Et comment dire, je suis aussi perdue que vous ! Peut-être n'êtes vous pas aussi surprise que moi ?_

Et là les bras m'en tombent. Je vais être publiée. Le courrier m'informe que mon manuscrit a été lu et qu'il souhaite me rencontrer. Alors que je continue de lire ce courrier encore et encore, Edward m'explique qu'il a lu une nuit mon écrit et que l'ayant trouvé de qualité, il l'a imprimé. Puis il s'est renseigné sur les différents éditeurs et a décidé d'en envoyer un exemplaire sans m'en parler parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois déçue. _Vous ai-je dit qu'il était parfait ? Oui je crois bien et là je dois vous dire que mon cœur vient de succomber devant cet homme si adorable._

_**Je... Edward...**_ je pose le paquet sur la table basse avant de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. _**Merci, mille fois merci... je … je t'aime.**_ Mes larmes jaillissent de mes yeux parce que je viens de réaliser que mon histoire a plu et que je dois me rendre à New-York vendredi.

Edward me sert fort contre lui et m'explique que les billets d'avion ont été réservés cet après midi et que nous nous envolons dès demain. Il a négocié mes congés avec Jake et tout a été validé avec Monsieur Gérandy._ Dieu que j'aime cet homme et la vie fait que lui aussi. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ! Rien ! J'avoue cette nouvelle m'a coupé la parole._

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

Je suis dans un état de stress intense alors que je suis devant la porte de Monsieur Gérandy, ma lettre à la main. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle lettre. C'est ma lettre de démission.

Vendredi dernier j'ai signé grâce à Edward mon premier contrat d'éditions pour mon livre mais aussi pour deux autres. Poussée et soutenue par mes amies et surtout par Edward, je me suis rendue ce matin au travail pour signifier à mon patron que je ne reviendrais pas travailler. _Oui enfin j'ai décidé de quitter ce travail et de vivre de ma passion, l'écriture. Ouais je sais c'est pas encore fait parce que je suis encore derrière la porte de son bureau._

Au moment même où mes doutes commencent à me faire réfléchir aux conséquences de ce que je m'apprête à faire, je reçois un texto de mon homme.

_**J'espère que tu es déjà dans le bureau de ton boss ! Fonce ma chérie, tu es forte et obstinée et tu seras heureuse après ça. Tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours et que je veux le meilleur pour toi.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Dieu.**_

_Vous vous demandez pourquoi il signe Dieu. Et bien il a lu mon histoire donc ne cherchez pas plus loin !_

Je rentre dans le bureau de mon patron et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard. Libre. Libre de tout engagement. Libre de profiter de ceux que j'aime et de partager avec tous ceux que j'aime mes joies, mes envies et mon bonheur d'être enfin libre !

_Ouiiiiiiiiii je l'ai fait ! J'y suis arrivée à prendre cette décision qui désormais me rend totalement heureuse et épanouie. Je dirais juste que peu importe les conséquences de nos choix, ceux qui nous aime nous donnerons toujours la force de faire ce qui est bien et juste pour nous. Pour qu'enfin nous soyons heureux et fier de nous !_

**END**


End file.
